


Redefinition/重新定义

by sheridiotlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Emotional Manipulation, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Third Person, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于随缘和十二夜）——————Redefinition/重新定义，写于2015.2 — 2015.10原著向，开始时华福已经搞在一起了。非常狗血，侦探失忆，维克多是前男友。by 黑白de风
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

约翰•华生医生自恃最了解歇洛克•福尔摩斯。  
  
侦探先生最得意的就是用他那高明的头脑掌控周遭一切，局势如他所料那样的发展，是他最开心的时刻，就好像好奇心和虚荣心得到满足的孩童，兴致满满地盯着桌子上的模型，如果华生想要做 _某些事_ ，那么最好在这个时候采取行动，医生也深谙此道。在这个时候，华生只要发挥他所擅长，说上几句夸赞，基本上可算完成一半，那剩下一半，想必医生之前已经蓄势待发了。  
  
有时候，即便福尔摩斯也会失手，好在这对华生来说仍不在话下，不知道为什么，医生的耐心总是比侦探的脾气多一点点，他的情话总是比侦探的挖苦甜一点点，他的怀抱也总是比侦探的折腾大一点点，只那么一丁点儿，大多数情况下不会挑断了侦探敏感的神经。但福尔摩斯有时太过分，他似乎认为自己可以掌控所有，也因此他极其讨厌失控，不可预知的事情，能把他变成一只到处挖洞的刺猬，除了华生，“失控”这个词只为医生预备。  
  
“身体只是运输管道”，所以福尔摩斯认为，只要他规定身体几点休息，那就是几点，多长时间就是多长时间，只不过他的躯体不总听话，甚至还会罢工，他常常为此气恼。  
  
“你是个孩子吗！”华生医生问道。福尔摩斯没回话，即使是他心里也知道这脾气实在莫名其妙，他只希望华生能放过这回，不过医生显然不肯。“身体属于你自己，我没少劝你规律作息，还有进食，”华生点起一支烟，这表示他还有的说，“你自己不在乎，整天需要别人提醒，到头来我还是瞎操心！你上次吃饭是什么时候……”  
  
“四小时以前。”侦探说。  
  
“一杯冷掉的茶和一片干面包不能算。”医生扬眉，“对了，我是不是还要庆幸你没把吗啡当作晚饭呢？现在你知道抱怨，当初我劝诫你的时候干什么了。”华生刚说完，也觉得自己好像从来没有对侦探说过这样的话，他收起作为一个医生的威严，抚慰地摸了摸福尔摩斯的手臂，缓和自己的态度。“你现在着急生气也没用，顺应你的身体，去洗个澡，然后到沙发上去打个盹儿吧，瞧你无精打采又邋遢的样子，一点都不像那个漂亮的歇洛克了。”  
  
福尔摩斯抬头。“你因为喜欢我的外貌才和我睡觉的？”  
  
华生愣了一秒。“福尔摩斯，别岔开话题，”他严肃地说，“我们现在讨论的是你的身体健康。”  
  
“我就这么一问。”  
  
“事实是任何男人都喜欢美貌的伴侣。”华生耸耸肩，“好了，现在快去洗澡。”  
  
侦探站起来，他有点沮丧，他一直以为医生更欣赏他的头脑，在蒸汽腾腾的浴室里，他盯着模糊的镜子时想到，要是华生把他视为一个漂亮的空壳子才与他发展亲密关系的话，那他宁愿用刀把自己的脸划花。可这又怎么可能呢？“这太精彩了”“真了不起”“原来如此”，侦探想起华生常常夸赞他的话，不禁嘲笑自己，好像他在医生面前还表现得不够机敏似得，话说回来，光是他站在这儿琢磨华生和自己上床的原因，这就够可笑了。侦探得出结论，他真的该打个盹儿了，缺乏太多睡眠容易拉低智力。  
  
但在追求高效率，在攀登智力巅峰的道路上，不容任何迟缓，福尔摩斯从浴室里出来，他就是要做得更聪明，更聪明，更聪明，然后他径直钻进卧室，他为什么要考虑华生在他床上过夜的原因呢，反正不论华生中意的是什么，他都不会为了医生改变自己，自然更不会伤害自己，他就是歇洛克•福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯找到他的怀表，手指抚过光滑的表面，华生走过来倚靠在卧室门口，看着侦探穿衣服。  
  
“你需不需要在沙发上铺张毯子？”他问道。  
  
“热水已经足够舒缓神经了。”福尔摩斯回答，一边伸直手臂，“现在可没时间睡觉，我们还要出去张网捕鱼呢。”  
  
“你说什么？”医生眨眨眼睛，“要是今天晚上有行动，你为什么不早做准备，比方说让自己充分休息休息？”  
  
“时间紧迫。”福尔摩斯不耐烦地回答。  
  
“哈，我又白操心了是不是！”华生摊开双臂，半是哀叹半是不满。  
  
“华生，你最难得的品质，就是在一次又一次地白操心了以后，还会再次选择操心，操心，操心。”  
  
“这是什么意思？这么说你，福尔摩斯，就正好利用了我的好心，是吗？”华生质问道，他承认这话挺对，可再正确又怎么能从侦探的嘴中而出呢。  
  
“似乎是……”福尔摩斯想了想，“不过这也是你心甘情愿的呀，证明你品格高尚，华生，但你不能要求别人也像你一样。”  
  
“我他妈的怎么敢奢求你一样！”华生咬牙切齿地看着福尔摩斯穿好衣服，而后者全无歉意，当侦探准备停当要出门的时候，他仍然坐在椅子里。“你自己去吧，我也能收回好心。”  
  
福尔摩斯戴上帽子，拿起手杖便下楼去了。他明知自己惹怒了华生，却有点得意，自己之前还以为与医生分享了卧室和床，分享了身体，进而就可以分享情感，分享观点，看来他错了，而且以后他再也不犯这种错误，福尔摩斯想，这些事情就应该分清楚得好，至于晚上的行动，在遇见医生之前他都工作得好好的，况且还有雷斯垂德。  
  
+++  
  
华生医生觉得整个公寓里都充满了他的怒气，他好不容易让自己平静下来，看看铺在沙发上的毯子，原本那张毯子应该裹着那具令他着迷的躯体。虽说医生知道，只要福尔摩斯在他面前拐弯抹角地道个歉，只要那该死的脑袋在他身上蹭一蹭，自己马上就会原谅，但这不代表这股怒气就会凭空消失，那是需要时间来治愈的。即便如此，华生还是问自己有没有后悔让福尔摩斯独自出门，他找了很多理由，晚上十点，差不多的时间，华生也出门，在去苏格兰场的路上，他想，这不算主动求和，只不过是关心案子罢了。  
  
雷斯垂德探长上气不接下气地回到苏格兰场，华生医生看着警员把一个留着络腮胡子的中年男子带下马车，但没有其他人了。探长盯着他的嫌犯，直到不得不面对华生，又不知道从何处说起。“福尔摩斯不见了。”最后他只能说。  
  
“什么？”华生不敢相信自己的耳朵，“发生了什么？”  
  
“嗯……我们等在河边，”探长解释的时候眼神依然躲闪着，这个时候华生的眼光就像刀子一般让他惧惮，“福尔摩斯和我，还有我的一个手下，目标就是刚才你瞧见的那个家伙。我们终于等到他从酒馆里出来，他刚走到我们守着的拐角，我们几个人就跳出来，福尔摩斯在前面追着他，我们沿着河边追了一路，等我赶上的时候，就只有那嫌犯躺在地上了，到处都不见福尔摩斯的影子。”  
  
“这不可能。”医生说道。  
  
“酒馆在萨里区河边的船坞那儿，门口有条小路，埋伏的地方一拐弯就走上了河边，那嫌犯正是被我们逼上了那条路，一直往西，一边是泰晤士河，另一边是土坡，一段土坡往上就是马路了，当时路上几乎没人。”  
  
“你和你的手下竟然落在后面。”华生斥责他。  
  
“我们都没想到这混蛋那么能跑。”探长的脸扭在一起，毕竟这也算他的失职。  
  
突然华生纠起了探长的衣领子，把探长吓了一跳。“我们去那儿。”医生压低着嗓子说。  
  
这个时候已经半夜，白天还很宜人的空气，黑幕下就又凉又渗人了。  
  
“我们问了那嫌犯，”雷斯垂德说，“可他说被人从背后敲了脑袋，并不知道是谁，看样子他比我们更想把那个偷偷摸摸出现的神秘人揪出来揍一顿。”  
  
华生觉得这一点也不好笑，他们走在那条小道上，河岸那边的湿气笼罩了两人，医生把领子竖起来，努力回想着福尔摩斯的推理方式，远处隐约站着两个人，探长说那是他指派的。他们拎着灯，两柱白刷刷的灯光在地上投下圆形的亮斑，土坡与小路交接的地方有点儿泥泞，留下了些痕迹，这里像是发生了打斗。  
  
“当时我们在这儿发现了嫌犯。”雷斯垂德指着地上的一个记号，“在那家伙头上挨了一下之前，他正把福尔摩斯按在地上。”华生皱起眉头，想象那个画面，马上又闭上眼睛，把那场景从眼前驱逐出去。“但当我赶到这儿的时候，大约也只迟了几分钟，”探长接着说，“福尔摩斯就不见了，还有那个神秘人，也许还不止一个。”  
  
华生摇摇头，努力把注意力集中到这个单纯的事件上，他试着排除：“他们不可能沿着路回头，那样会碰见你；他们……也不可能径直向前，那样很容易被你发现。”  
  
“那么，他们不是爬上土坡上了马路，就是……”雷斯垂德看向另一边，不愿意说下去了。  
  
“那就是掉河里了。”华生补充道，他用灯照向河岸，丝毫看不出有什么线索，河水那样无情。  
  
“要是福尔摩斯，一定能有所发现。”探长叹了口气。  
  
这根本是个悖论，华生想，但他看向另一边的土坡时，几乎都能看见侦探趴在那儿观察脚印，下一秒，他也冲过去用灯照着面前的一小块土地，被短短的杂草覆盖着，就在他也要扑上去的时候，被雷斯垂德拽住。  
  
“咱们还是先回去吧，医生，”探长小心地安慰道，“现在黑乎乎的不适合勘察，回去睡一觉，等天亮了养足精神，咱们再来看看。”  
  
雷斯垂德都做好了被华生揍的准备，可是医生什么话也没有，倒很理智地接受了这个提议，这让探长浑身上下都松了口气。半个小时以后，华生医生回到了贝克街，也许福尔摩斯耍了他们，也许这个时候他会看见福尔摩斯站在起居室的炉火边上嘲笑他，华生又闭上眼睛，老天爷啊，这也好，这也好，但当他踏进空荡荡的起居室，确定这屋里只有他一个人的时候， _你现在着急生气也没用，顺应你的身体，去洗个澡，然后到沙发上去打个盹儿吧_ ，他想起几个小时以前才说过的这句话，甩手把桌子上的杯子狠狠摔碎，然后慢慢蹲坐到地上。  
  
+++  
  
维克多•特雷弗穿过走廊，走进了房间。午后的阳光从窗外溜进来，他走过去把窗帘拉好，似乎在守护着一个大秘密。桃木柜子，白色的床单，花纹，桌上的凹痕，房间里的一切都跟十多年前一样，在他眼中，床上躺着的那个人也跟十多年前没什么分别，要非说有不同，那就是现在的更迷人了吧。  
  
前一天晚上，特雷弗的马车驶在路上，他似乎瞧见河边有个跑着的人影，接着后面追上来另一个家伙，他示意马车停下，马路上没有其他人，他毫不犹豫就顺着土坡下去，在那儿，一个男人正掐着另一个的脖子，将其脑袋往地上撞，没几下就把那可怜人按住了。特雷弗靠近的时候，两个人都没有精力注意他，他举起手杖，昏暗中瞄准目标着实不太容易，不过他还挺幸运，只敲了一下对方便昏死过去。  
  
此时原本等在马路上的车夫也赶过来。“我好像看见那儿有人影正往这儿跑。”车夫说。  
  
特雷弗隐约认出了那个原本被按在地上的人，已经不省人事了。“把他带走。”他说。  
  
福尔摩斯睁开眼，环顾四周，接着头部的一阵疼痛差点又把他击倒，一个留着浅金色头发的男人正看着他。几分钟以后，他完全清醒了，但发现无论如何说不出自己的名字。  
  
“你叫歇洛克•福尔摩斯。”特雷弗说，“我叫维克多•特雷弗，是你的朋友……兼同事。”  
  
特雷弗离开房间的时候，步伐尤其轻盈欢快，太完美了，这就好像是上帝赐给他的机会。于此同时，福尔摩斯从床上坐起来，仔细观察着这个房间，刚才那个自称特雷弗的男子在介绍自己的时候，脸上不自然的表情引起他的注意，他觉得他们绝不仅仅是朋友，但这一切都还要等他去发现，并且定义。


	2. Chapter 2

+++  
  
华生医生裹在那条毯子里度过了第一夜，他侧躺在沙发里，面朝着壁炉，盯着炉火逐渐失去生命力，然后他小憩了一会儿，但能隐约感到寒意趁虚而入占领了他的双脚，接着是腿，直到他的每一寸皮肤都僵起来。到天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，医生便再也睡不着了，他起来，依旧裹着毯子，点起灯，坐到桌子边随手翻开以前的案件笔记，他一个字一个字地默读，不时地修改错误，这样可以防止他脑袋里胡思乱想。这确实起了作用，读到一个地方的时候，华生停下了，他在笔记本上画了几条简单的直线，表示那条小路，标出河水和土坡。  
  
华生医生刚赶到苏格兰场时，雷斯垂德也才把他办公室的椅子坐热，这个时候探长最害怕见到的就是医生了。  
  
“马车，雷斯垂德，马车！”华生一关上门就对他喊道。  
  
“什么马车？”  
  
“昨天晚上，你确定土坡上那条路没人？”医生三步并作两步冲过来，两手握拳抵在办公桌子上，居高临下地质问。  
  
“没有，虽然天黑，可这点我还能确定。”探长抬头看着华生，感觉自己像个犯错的下级。  
  
“我发现了一个线索，雷斯垂德，一条路子，”医生停顿一下，遏制自己的激动心情，“把福尔摩斯带走的那些人，不可能从水路逃走，那样造成的动静不会小，所以他们肯定顺着土坡往上到大马路上去，那儿肯定有辆马车等着，带走一个人不是小事。”  
  
“医生，我们……”探长想了想，“我已经派人到那儿还有下游去搜寻。”  
  
“他不可能掉河里。”华生坚决地说。  
  
“是的，是的，”探长解释道，“目前我们还没有任何发现，但我们总应该考虑到所有可能性，当然，我也会考虑你这条线索。”  
  
“去调查昨晚那个时候路过那儿的马车。”  
  
“我这就派人去问那些出租马车。”雷斯垂德马上站起来，不然他担心医生会亲自把他揪起来。  
  
华生医生似乎满意了，他跟着探长离开了办公室，一进入过道，吵吵嚷嚷的噪音便不绝于耳。探长喊来一个警员，向他分派任务。  
  
“私人马车。”医生偶然瞥到大门口一辆路过的马车，那车门上绘着家族图案。探长和警员都停下来望着他。“除了出租马车以外，还有私人的。”医生解释道。  
  
那个警员离开以后，探长对华生开玩笑地说：“你要是不做医生，可以考虑来这儿干。”  
  
华生医生敷衍地笑了一下，他回想起刚拿到博士学位的时候，因为没有资金才选择了参军行医，后来选择与人合租也是因为抚恤金不够用。人生中的重大转变都起因于走投无路，要是什么时候他连行医都放弃，转投苏格兰场了，那得是发生了多恐怖的事情。  
  
华生走出大门，来到马路上，他纠结于要不要回贝克街，于是有一段路程他算是漫游于伦敦的街道。路过一个电报局时，华生注意到有几个站在巷子口打架的小混混，其中一个还算认识，一个贝克街小分队的重要成员。  
  
医生喊了他的名字。“维金斯。”让那孩子到街角不引人注意的地方去见面。  
  
“您好，大夫。”维金斯装着一个绅士的样子，把脏兮兮的破贝雷帽摘下来，“福尔摩斯先生还好吗？”  
  
华生犹豫了一下。“有一个任务要交代给你。”他说。总归不能全仰仗雷斯垂德，福尔摩斯说过，很多人一看见警察就闭口不谈了，只有这些孩子能打听到消息。不过他最终决定不提福尔摩斯的失踪，只说了寻找马车的事情，因为华生不知道带走福尔摩斯的是何许人也，如果致使哪个孩子发生危险，他会十分自责。  
  
+++  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯溜进书房，在书桌上摊开一张伦敦城市地图，他已经记起了一些基本事实，但那不足以说明他为什么在这儿，更不记得过去发生的事情，他的脑中总是萦绕着几个名字和人影，当他试着回忆那到底是什么时，那些线索又好像烟雾一样消散了。他也不知道为什么自己在做这一切，这好像是他的使命，好像他天生就讨厌屈服，学不会偏信，也学不会去享受被控制的感觉。当他从房间的窗户向外望，就能看见几十码之外的围墙，偶尔路过描绘着家徽的马车，书房桌子上有一叠空信封，那上面印着“肯辛顿”的字样证实了他的猜测。他的视线捕捉到“牛津街”，顺着它向东，“剑桥广场”“霍尔本”“威斯敏斯特”“大英博物馆”，每个字都好像会说话，以至于他一看见它们，它们就钻入他的脑袋开始叽叽喳喳，吵吵嚷嚷让人摸不着头绪，他的手摸来摸去，过了一会儿才发现自己在找烟，可是这儿又没有。他终于受不了了，想把地图收起来，这个时候他瞥见“贝克街”这两个字，就再也动不了，他愣了好一会儿，脑中喧闹声戛然而止，这两个字虽然不会说话，但它们的沉默却振聋发聩。他默念着这条路名，反应过来的时候，想找纸笔，最后只能从一个笔记本上撕下一张纸来，在那上面写下“贝克街”，那是牛津街的一条支路，他仔细看那附近，又写下“圣巴索罗缪医学院”，然后把纸折好放进口袋，收起地图的时候，门突然开了，把他吓了一跳，他似乎鲜少有这种感觉。  
  
“你在这儿呢！”特雷弗进来说，“你在干什么？”他的语气中透着一股质疑。  
  
“我想找本小说。”福尔摩斯说着赶紧把折起来的地图塞到书桌上一叠笔记本下面。  
  
这个谎话其实很拙劣，特雷弗看看他，微笑一下说：“布莱星顿医生到了，来看看你的后脑勺。”  
  
“头骨？”  
  
特雷弗耸耸肩。“他能帮助你，亲爱的，他是个医生。”  
  
 _医生，医生_ ，福尔摩斯默念这个词， _医生是最厉害的罪犯，因为他即有胆识又有知识_ ，他想起这句话，似乎就是自己说的，他把手伸进口袋，覆在那张纸上。特雷弗正带着他穿过走廊，拐弯的第一个门就是会客厅，那儿边上有一扇大窗，外面的阳光射进来，刺了他的眼，当他一转身进到厅里时，阳光照在他的背后，他脚步不稳，但幸好逆着光，没人察觉出来，突然他想起了“华生医生”这个称呼……  
  
一个小时以后，福尔摩斯站在窗边，特雷弗在门口与布莱星顿医生说话，他观察着他们的表情，顺便打量着那辆等在旁边的马车，这时他注意到坐在那上面的车夫正看着自己，不过当他看向那个鬼鬼祟祟的车夫，那家伙慌慌张张地转移视线，神色不自然。之后车夫一直把脸别向另一边，再也不往这里看，福尔摩斯扬了扬眉。  
  
特雷弗站在门口目送那个医生离开，然后才进屋。  
  
“你需要静养，亲爱的，”特雷弗语气中的关怀都要溢出来了，“你可能会想起某些只言片语，可那只会误导你，就像给迷途旅人下的诅咒，会把他们引进树妖的巢穴。”福尔摩斯躲避着特雷弗的眼睛，那眼神太过温柔，特雷弗叹了口气，继续说：“要是你想找回记忆，不需要孤军奋战，请告诉我，我会帮你——来吧。”他做了个手势，带他们上楼。  
  
“你记得汤米吗？”特雷弗问道，看见福尔摩斯迷惘的表情，他学了一声，“汪！”接着他伸手把垂下的金色头发抚上去。  
  
“一只狗。”  
  
“牛头梗，它咬过你的脚踝。”特雷弗笑着说，上下扫视了福尔摩斯，意识到缺乏礼貌的同时又别过脸。  
  
“我不记得了。”福尔摩斯低低地说，感觉不自在。  
  
“没关系。”特雷弗扯出一个苦涩又怜悯的表情，他推开书房的门，“来吧，我不知道你刚才在这儿找什么，但肯定没发现这个。”说着，他走到书桌前，从口袋里掏出钥匙打开了抽屉的锁。  
  
福尔摩斯摇头，心想锁起来的东西要他怎么 _发现_ ？  
  
特雷弗从抽屉里拿出两张照片，其中一张上面站着两个年轻男子，地上坐着一只牛头梗，两个人挨在一起，都穿着黑色礼服，福尔摩斯盯着那照片，又看看特雷弗。“那是我们俩。”特雷弗说，“在我父亲的宅子里，一次晚宴之后。那个时候我们还在剑桥读书（1），正放假，我就邀请你到我家做客，这是在诺福克郡的老宅，父亲去世以后我就把它变卖了，对不起。”  
  
“你没必要道歉。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“要是我没卖了它的话，让你回忆起来就更容易了。”  
  
福尔摩斯没回话，他把特雷弗手里的另一样东西拿来，那张照片裱在相框里，他认出那上面正是自己，不过明显年轻。  
  
“照片没有本人好看。”特雷弗说。  
  
他突然感到一阵异样的颤抖，向后退了一步。  
  
“对不起。”特雷弗马上道歉，“我没告诉你我们曾是大学同学。”  
  
“特雷弗——”  
  
“叫我维克多。”  
  
“维克多，这不是全部，对吗？”  
  
特雷弗看着他，那眼神好像恨不得要把他拥抱入怀，不过最后这位绅士抿了一下嘴唇，只是耸耸肩，努力装作轻松的样子，说：“对，我们还是情人。”  
  
福尔摩斯把那个相框塞回特雷弗手里。  
  
“我很抱歉。”特雷弗赶紧解释，“我起先没直接告诉你，因为我担心……我担心你接受不了，我不知道……”他把相框放回桌子上，这样两手空出来好拉住眼前人，好像要防止对方消失似的，“我们原本只是朋友，这过程非常折磨人，因为男性之间的情人关系是不被公众所容的，虽然我们成为情人之后非常幸福，但必须一直保持秘密，所以我不知道你失去记忆之后会不会……会不会变了……对不起，我是不是让你以为我是你的敌人？”  
  
福尔摩斯想了想，最后他承认：“是。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
他抬头，面对特雷弗那紧张不安的脸。“你不用道歉了。”他说。特雷弗与他的接触让他熟悉，这点他也承认，可是又不那么让人安心，当然，这可能源于他的失忆。  
  
“好的。”特雷弗笑笑，“我也理解，一开始你也许不习惯，这没关系，我慢慢帮你恢复。布莱星顿医生说，你不能一下子接受太多信息。”这听上去有点道理。“而且你要多多休息，”特雷弗接着说，“下午你的贴身男仆就到了。”  
  
“我的什么？”福尔摩斯皱眉。  
  
“这样确保时刻有人照顾你。”特雷弗安慰道，抚上他的肩膀。  
  
“我不需要照顾。”  
  
“你需要。”特雷弗的口吻既透着担心又充满了权威，“去照照镜子， _瞧你无精打采又邋遢的样子，一点都不像那个漂亮的歇洛克了_ 。”  
  
福尔摩斯觉得这话让他厌恶，可是他又无可奈何，他沉默了一会儿，特雷弗安抚着他的臂膀，这多少起了一点作用。“我保证不擅自走动。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，咬了咬嘴唇，最后终于摆出失望难过的模样，“我保证，但我不需要仆人。”他说完悄悄向前挨近，看了一眼金发男人，又马上垂下眼睑。  
  
“好吧。”特雷弗说，然后又解释，“我只希望你安全……你想起我们怎么认识的了吗？”  
  
“没有。”福尔摩斯摇头。  
  
“我永远记得。有一天早晨我的牛头梗咬了你的脚踝，让你在床上躺了整整十天。”特雷弗笑道。  
  
福尔摩斯眼前隐隐浮现出模糊的场景，他抿起嘴角。  
  
“起先我每次去看你的时候就呆几分钟，后来越留越久，等你好了，我们就成了朋友。感谢小汤米，否则我怎么会结识像你这样漂亮的人儿呢！”特雷弗接着说。  
  
福尔摩斯平复了表情。  
  
他找了个借口躲回房间，这里只有一扇窗，朝外望去，离地至少六丈高，周围也没有可供攀爬的水管，要是从这儿溜走几乎不可能，那么只能从门了，可要是有个时刻跟着他的所谓男仆，就更难如登天。他自知体力没有完全恢复，何况脑袋还时常隐隐疼痛。他坐下来，可也难用“敌人”来形容特雷弗，这家伙刚才的坦白多半是真的，他皱眉，不过此刻自己又有什么能力辨别真假呢？为什么他不由自主地微颤？要是以前的福尔摩斯，肯定会嘲笑这个坐在房间里的人，那个傻瓜，正在考虑是否要接受任人掌控的命运。

  
  
（1）假设福尔摩斯曾在剑桥大学。


	3. Chapter 3

+++  
  
一连几天华生医生没有得到任何消息，他站在那条小路中央，顺着土坡往上，一直走到大马路上，有几个穿着邋遢又蛮横的家伙撞到他的肩膀，他并不介意，他全心全意地盯着来往路过的马车，好像光盯着它们就能找到侦探似的。今早他在福尔摩斯的卧室里醒来，不记得前夜是如何入睡的了，枕头透着湿气。  
  
华生看见对面一间水果铺里有个姑娘。  
  
 _女人是你的强项_ ，医生。侦探这么揶揄过他，当时他还挺生气，有几次福尔摩斯命令他对某位女性施展魅力，他还百般不愿意，好像自己是个被逼迫出卖自己的可怜姑娘。华生笑起来，他不善于伪装，这是一种正直，但现在得学着稍稍做点改变。  
  
 _早上好，小姐。_ 他在脑子里演练着，或者应该这样说。 _这只苹果看上去很甜。_ 他向街对面迈出步伐，好像要上战场似的，无论是什么吧，他只希望能打听点消息。这条街边上几乎全是商铺。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯觉得他应该试着交个 _朋友_ ，事实是，特雷弗和他说话的样子，就好像在拿着个漏斗往他的脑袋里灌输某些意识，如果他想改变这种现状，就需要第二个交谈对象。  
  
他的房间总是保持洁净，上午，他突然闯进来，有幸逮住了这个负责打扫的女仆，于是就站在门边不走了。 _你叫什么名字。_ 他琢磨着，心想反正那姑娘埋头干自己的工作，也不会注意到他的表情。于是他开口：“你叫什么名字？”  
  
女仆没有回答他，自顾自地掸灰尘。福尔摩斯走近她，显然他不是透明人，那姑娘能看见，不过她好像有点惧惮，借着擦窗台的机会躲开了。福尔摩斯注意到她伸手把头发别到耳后。“你订过婚？”他问道，“还是有丈夫？”  
  
这回女仆倒是回应他了，不过依旧没说话，而是用眼神。姑娘瞪着他，像见到魔鬼一样，一把将抹布扔进水桶里，拎着桶往外走。福尔摩斯看着她吃力又走不快的样子，窗台还没有擦完，女仆的手指上分明有一圈凹痕，这样问有什么奇怪的吗？他扬眉，看来这个姑娘不怎么聪明。可他转头，望向窗外，看到那边的围墙，眼神就飘远了。回过神来的时候，他耸肩。这房子里的大活人除了他和特雷弗就没几个，他也不能指望更多了。  
  
这房子不大，除了两间上锁的屋子，其他房间他都进去过，只不过不能让特雷弗碰见，他总会说些让人厌恶的话。  
  
福尔摩斯下楼，下到最底层，那是仆人工作的地方，只有一个在揉面的厨娘和一个男仆，厨娘盯着自己的手，其实是在努力忽视他，那个男仆在一边抽烟，瞥了他一眼，他也就四处瞧瞧，隔壁一间屋子像是洗衣房，地上好几个篮子里都堆满了脏衣服，洗衣房那头有扇门。他刚走过去的时候，传来一个清脆的男声：“您不能从那里出去。”他回头看见男仆正站在洗衣篮子边上。“这儿不是您该来的地方。”男仆接着说，“这是下人呆的地方。”  
  
“要是我想去院子里走走呢？”福尔摩斯闻到一阵香水气味，于是摆出一个和蔼的微笑，之前他对着镜子练习过。  
  
“也许可以。”男仆也对他笑了一下，“但是得由特雷弗先生说了算，我们找份活不容易，不想就这么被赶走。”  
  
“我们不能跟他说话！”这时传来一个粗哑的声音，大概是那个厨娘。  
  
男仆不耐烦地朝那方向瞥了一眼。  
  
“大概我让你们为难了。”福尔摩斯说着往回走去。  
  
“没有的事。”男仆说，“只要您不离开这所房子就成。”  
  
“马厩那儿也不成吗？”他指了指靠近后门的方向。  
  
“哦，您也许能成功到那儿，”男仆咯咯笑道，“可那儿都是些粗陋的马夫，他们会把您带回来的。”  
  
“说到马夫，”福尔摩斯往楼梯上走了几级，示意男仆靠近他说话，厨娘一边揉面一边偷瞄着他们，“有个给特雷弗先生驾车的，我看是专门为他服务的人，鼻子有点儿歪，耳朵特别扁平宽厚，以前当过拳击手——”  
  
“您怎么知道麦克默多做过拳击手？”男仆打断他。  
  
“我说了，他的耳朵。”福尔摩斯不耐烦地说道，要不是上次马夫看见他就一直把脸别过去，他也不会总注意着那家伙的耳朵了。  
  
男仆眨眨眼睛，仿佛不信。“您想报复他，是吗？”  
  
“什么？”这回换成福尔摩斯惊讶了。  
  
“您来的那晚上啊，正是麦克默多和特雷弗先生把您弄下马车的，您看着像晕厥了，那不是麦克默多干的吗？”倒不是说福尔摩斯突然反应迟钝了，任何大脑，再精密的仪器，都不能瞬间消化太多信息。男仆好像意识到自己说话太多，“我还得干活。”他说。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”福尔摩斯问。  
  
“您可以叫我汤米。”男仆说，转身走开。  
  
“谢谢你，汤米。”福尔摩斯说，他想到那只牛头梗。  
  
之后他在沙发里消磨了一段时间，“消磨”并不准确，那让人联想到“无所事事”“惬意”，而事实上，他一点也不惬意，反而忍受着发作的头疼，最后他回过神，发现自己喘着气，贴身的衬衫也湿了。他想起某些模糊的片段，一个影子——似乎是个长着胡子的男子——把他的脑袋往地上砸，另外，他也想起了那只见鬼的牛头梗，想起两个年轻人坐在草地上说话，黑发的那个躺下，金发的过去抱住他。  
  
他得出结论，首先，牛头梗汤米曾经存在；第二，男仆汤米的描述可信；最后，他和特雷弗是同学还是情人。  
  
因此特雷弗邀请他到院子里散步的时候，福尔摩斯试图让自己放松。  
  
“我听说你想来院子里走走。”特雷弗温和地说。福尔摩斯一点也不觉得阳光有多温暖，倒是现在他们能更接近围墙了。  
  
“我没说过这话。”福尔摩斯说，“实际上我只想在房子里呆着。”  
  
特雷弗笑起来，又是那种“我理解”的表情。“得啦，你以前就不是个安分的人，要是你想出门，直接告诉我就成了。”  
  
“是吗？我可以出门？”福尔摩斯扬眉。  
  
“只是眼下还不行，你还没全好。”特雷弗说，“但是在院子里可以。”福尔摩斯懒得搭理他了，转而观察马厩和大门，从这个角度毫看毫无障碍。“哎，你为什么不肯相信我呢？”特雷弗一脸伤心地叹道，“从前你同我亲密无间。”  
  
“很抱歉，我现在无法做到与你 _亲密无间_ 。”  
  
“没关系，我愿意一直在另一间卧室里过夜，直到你可以为止，我们一起努力做到。”特雷弗说着扶上福尔摩斯的背，他伸出手，虎口上沾着白粉。  
  
为什么像特雷弗这样的蠢人却这么有控制欲呢，他想，更可悲地是，为了让一个蠢人沾沾自喜，就得表现得比他还蠢。  
  
他们回到房子时，叫麦克默多的马夫站在马厩门口抽着烟，一个伙计在他背后刷着马背。  
  
这让福尔摩斯想起了什么，晚些时候，他又溜下楼，走到楼梯口时听见一个姑娘的声音。  
  
“为什么汤米要走呢？”  
  
“迟早的事。”一个粗哑的男声说，“麦克默多说，今天卡特赖特先生挺生气，可是特雷弗先生执意要把债券抛掉，看来这事要定了。到时候你会走吗？”  
  
“我不会离开我妈妈。”  
  
“太好了，没有你谁给我洗衣服呢？我就放这儿啦。”  
  
“我这儿正忙着呢。”姑娘说，“回头就把你那些破烂扔了！”  
  
男子一阵大笑，接着是门被关上的声音。福尔摩斯探出头，没看见人，悄悄溜下来，他一眼看见地上那些堆着脏衣服的篮子，第一次看见它们的时候他就极其中意。他一回头，看见洗衣房门口站着一个女仆，也就是负责打扫他房间的那个，可怜的姑娘，原来她还得洗衣服。“我想找那套来时候穿着的衣服。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
女仆抓着她的围裙，刚张开嘴，似乎想起了不许同他说话的规定，又赶紧闭上了。  
  
“我想找那套衣服。”福尔摩斯见她没反应，又命令了一遍。姑娘才点头，转身去找了。他不禁感到与人交谈真是麻烦，但他也不敢耽误时间，在那些脏衣服里，他迅速挑出合适的，然后又溜了回去。  
  
他只能庆幸溜回房间的路上没被人发现，庆幸这屋子里的大活人没几个，关上房门后，他又要思索该把这些衣服藏在何处，床铺每天会整理一次，但橱柜和地板只有每三天才会打扫，除此之外，他找不到可以放心的地方，是啊，这又不是他的房子，也找不到可以暂时托管的人，这儿又没有任何人他可以相信哪怕一丁点儿。最终，他在壁炉边找到一个可以垫脚的地方，把衣服放在柜子顶上的角落里。  
  
院子里总有人值班轮守，如果他打算装扮成马夫逃走，他想，光有这些还不够，因为麦克默多认识他。院子里的泥巴也许能派上用场，但幸好蜡是容易搞到的东西。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯觉得他应该尽量避免留下字迹，好在他看过一遍的东西便可记住，他记下二楼走廊第三间屋子里有医药箱，里面可以找到纱布和白胶，可是凡士林好像用完了。之后，他找到一盏煤气灯，把蜡融化，做成伤疤或者他想要的假皮肤，为此他不得不把热蜡贴到皮肤上，确定合适的形状，会在他脸上留下红印。  
  
红印不能频繁出现，福尔摩斯照着镜子，否则很容易起疑，他突然想起书房桌子上有一把裁纸刀，要使自己不被人认出的话，用那把刀在脸上划几下岂不是更方便。  
  
“你脸上怎么了，亲爱的？”有一次特雷弗还是注意到了， _毕竟他还长着双眼，_ 他丢下手里拎着的一只篮子，伸手想触摸，福尔摩斯躲开了。  
  
“我下楼时磕到了扶手。”  
  
“那我能做什么吗？”特雷弗执意到碰触他，显得自己无比怜爱的样子。  
  
 _你最好什么都别做，最好不要出现_ ，福尔摩斯忍住没说出来。“那就给我点胭脂吧。”他随口丢了一句。  
  
“真的？你想要那东西？”特雷弗睁大了眼睛，“那好吧，好吧，我记下了。”他认真地许诺道。福尔摩斯躲避着他若有所思的眼神，否则会浑身发毛。“我还找到了一件你想要的东西，”特雷弗想起刚刚拿进屋的篮子，那是一只洗衣篮，只不过这回里面放着干净衣物，“我知道你想找到来时穿着的衣服。”他说，“别再去那仆人呆的地方了，那不是你这种身份的人该在的。”  
  
“我还真不明白自己是什么身份。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“你可能回忆起了一些事情，或者从哪儿听说了一些片段。是的，那天晚上我把你带回来的，但绝不是我伤害了你。”特雷弗说，“那天晚上我碰巧路过河边，看见你被一个粗陋的长着胡子的男人按在地上，掐着脖子，于是我用手杖打了他，才把你救下来。”  
  
“那是谁？”  
  
“虽然已经天黑，灯光也十分昏暗，可我还是把他认出来了，”特雷弗扬起眉毛，“他叫约翰•华生，是个医生。”福尔摩斯眨着眼睛，特雷弗继续说：“他是你噩梦的开始，亲爱的，不幸的源泉，那天晚上你本想逃走，但被他追上，你通常会带一只箱子装着必需品和换洗衣服，可当时我在现场并没找到，很可能那只箱子在你们的打斗中掉到河里去了。所以我救下你的时候只有这身衣服了，当时你穿着的。”他说着指了指洗衣篮。  
  
福尔摩斯狐疑地拿起篮子里的东西，那是一身黑色薄呢子外衣，他掏了所有的口袋，全是空的。  
  
“当时你身上只有些零钱。”特雷弗回答了他疑问的眼神，“如果你想要的话我就给你，只是我认为你不需要钱，因为你想要什么我都会给你。”  
  
 _除了自由。_  
  
“我为什么要逃走，”福尔摩斯讽刺道，固执地不相信特雷弗的话，“我为什么不直接烧了他的房子？”他自己也为这次固执地坚持感到惊讶。  
  
“因为你知道，如果房子失火，他反而会最先找到你，就好像如果你点燃这座房子，我也会最先找到你，而不是逃命，”特雷弗说着走近他，两人的脸越来越近，然而福尔摩斯毫不退却，特雷弗继续说，“因为你是我最重要的东西，人在大难临头的时候总是最先想到握紧自己最重要的那样东西。”  
  
 _一件东西。_  
  
尽管福尔摩斯已经确信他们曾经是同学，还是情人，但他对特雷弗怎么也喜欢不起来，他反而感到奇怪，自己到底看上这个控制狂哪点了。如果他们真的亲密无间，他绝不相信自己会反感对方的碰触，甚至对方的眼神都不讨喜。虽然头脑不记得了，但身体总会记得，就像他用蜡制作伤疤，看出麦克默多曾经做过拳击手，看出女仆曾经订过婚一样，都只是习惯使然，就像男仆提起那晚看见的事情，会刺激使他头疼，既然他不认为遇见的人都可信，那么接下来是否应该参照身体反应来检验事实呢？他有点沮丧。  
  
不过很快，福尔摩斯就有机会实践这一方法论了。


	4. Chapter 4

不过很快，福尔摩斯就有机会实践这一方法论了。  
  
他的乔装工具已经准备完毕，想点一支烟好好放松一下，这个时候他才发现原来自己如此嗜烟，那之前的好几天无烟生活对他来说岂不是灾难。他没在客厅里找到烟，倒是在那儿特雷弗找到了他。  
  
福尔摩斯上下打量着闯进来的人，便知大事不妙，而且与自己息息相关，他首先想到的是那些乔装工具，可是那些玩意儿被他藏在衣柜顶上，女仆来打扫时并未发现。  
  
“莉莉丝今天洗衣服时发现了这个。”特雷弗说道，把一张纸条扔在茶几上，“她在你的外套口袋里找到的。”  
  
那是一张从笔记本上撕下的纸，上面写着“贝克街”“圣巴索洛缪医学院”。福尔摩斯有生以来第一次如此痛恨留下笔迹，那时他的脑袋可真不灵光，更不灵光地是，当他这几天全神贯注于做准备时，竟把这张纸给忘了。  
  
“你竟然还想回去那魔窟，那地狱里去，而我愿意把一切都给你。”特雷弗说，“太让我失望了，我竟还满怀信心地以为，我们能努力回到以前，现在看来简直是笑话。”  
  
“我写这些的时候头脑不清醒。”福尔摩斯试着 _安慰_ ，不过确实，他居然会留下字迹，这点就足够用“不清醒”来形容了。  
  
“你从来没跟我提起过，可见你从来没相信过我。”  
  
_那是自然_ ，福尔摩斯想，不过他嘴上说的是：“因为我自己都忘了，而且也觉得可笑。”  
  
“不，我不要再纵容你了。”特雷弗说，满脸悲怆，“我叫麦克默多——他以前是拳击手，你可能也已经知道了——我叫他找了两个人来保护你，以免你又回去，现在就让他们来，给你换个房间，更安全的。”  
  
福尔摩斯一愣，那意味着他之前所有的努力都白费。“你在开玩笑。”他说。  
  
“我没有开玩笑。”特雷弗答道，他的每一个字都好像是最终审判，“听着，我愿意把一切给你，但绝不能容忍你离开我。”  
  
“好啊，那么我也愿意给你一切，只要你保留属于我的空间。”福尔摩斯回答。  
  
“给我一切？真的？”特雷弗微微抬起下巴，眯着眼睛，一会儿，他又皱起眉毛，一手扶额，“不，你一定有什么鬼主意，又在蛊惑我了。”  
  
_这点倒是没错_ ，福尔摩斯想道，不过他说：“我说的是实话。”  
  
“你就是这点不好，脑袋里总是转着些不符合你身份的东西。”特雷弗说，他看着福尔摩斯的嘴唇，瞬间又移走了眼神，好像心里强调着 _他在蛊惑你_ 。  
  
这反而让福尔摩斯更想试试，他走近了些，压低了声线说:“我还真不知道自己是什么样的身份，也许你能告诉我。”  
  
特雷弗看着他。“我不会逼迫你的，你真的想……”  
  
_那这是什么？_ 看来他们两人对“逼迫”这个词的解释各有不同，福尔摩斯想，为了证明自己的“真心”，他慢慢抬手解起了对方的衣领。  
  
特雷弗抓住了他。“我们去卧室。”他说着。福尔摩斯任由他摩挲着自己的手，带领他们往卧房方向去。  
  
+++  
  
他们进了特雷弗的卧房，因为那间屋子最近，而特雷弗好像等不及了。福尔摩斯发现自己正被对方盯着的时候，他开始怀疑自己是否太轻浮，那种盯着猎物一样的眼神让人一点也不好受。  
  
“天还没黑。”他说。  
  
“你又后悔了？”特雷弗挑眉，向他走近，“我不会逼迫你，我也愿意给你一切，但是我决不能容忍你逗我玩儿，你懂我的意思吗？”  
  
他突然觉得此人万分可怕，脑袋嗡嗡作响起来，他眨眨眼睛试图让眼前的画面更清晰一些，他听见对方在耳边说道，又似乎在叹气：“你那小脑袋最可恶，简直是上天扔在你身上的恶魔，有时候我恨不得把你那里头挖空。”他的视线完全模糊了，取而代之的是另一些混作一团的声音，他拼命地眨眼睛，好不容易反应过来的时候，发现自己已经被特雷弗死死地按在床上。他试着抬起一条腿，想把手臂伸过来挡在身前，对方与他僵持了一会儿，逐渐地他感到压力减轻了，才发现特雷弗的手在放松。  
  
“我不会逼你，”特雷弗冷冷地说，“但如果你真是个婊子，我就只好把你关起来了。”  
  
他愣了一下，自己的眼神一定十分打动人，因为特雷弗的表情竟柔软了一点。 _下次，要是还有下次的话，再也不会轻易干这事了。_ 他默默地念道，只好闭上了眼睛。  
  
他感觉衣领被解开了，皮肤接触到冰凉的空气，不过很快又被潮热的舌头覆盖，还伴随着牙齿刮过的生疼，他试着享受这种感觉，有一瞬间似乎真的成功了，可是接着他睁眼看到特雷弗满足的表情，眼神中透着一股征服之意，马上又把他拉回了现实，他转过头避开了那眼神，觉得整个身体都被撕碎，他更不愿意去想地是，正事还没开始干。  
  
暴露出的皮肤越来越多，直到他的大腿，火热的感觉直抵他的命根，他咬着嘴唇把呻吟硬生生地吞下去，身体不自觉地挣扎起来。  
  
“要像刚才那样乖。”身上人这样说，双手抚摸着他的腿，在他的臀部徘徊。他试着直起上半身，虽然没坚持几秒，可足够让他又看见那眼神了。特雷弗正掏出他的勃起，得意地说：“下次我会让你尝尝它。”  
  
福尔摩斯重又倒回床上的时候想， _老天爷啊，再也不要有下次了_ 。他感觉腿被抬起来，甚至希望自己不是人，他又闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，倒不是因为自己缺乏毅力，而是一股羞耻感淹没了他，那松弛了他的牙齿，仍然哭叫出来， _这下完了_ ，他想，最后一点自尊也被他喊出去了。之前所有的故作轻松就像被洪水冲垮的堤坝那样崩溃，那种感觉甚至埋没了后面传来的刺痛，不过也延伸了那刺痛，使那感觉直至心脏，然后传到大脑，真的把他劈成了两半。刚刚看到的，特雷弗的表情无异于雪上加霜，这回他真的不再是人了，被贬到低于一切，他感觉眼角有点湿， _都完了，都完了_ 。  
  
他干脆不再忍着叫声，直接让喊声把他的灵魂带走，这好像起了作用，他眼前逐渐模糊，最后全黑，这样没有意识的身体也不算身体了吧。  
  
“那太遗憾了”，他听见一个声音说道，接着特雷弗的人影也逐渐明晰，为什么他就连出神都没能逃离这混蛋呢？他好像看见特雷弗正与另一个自己争吵，“我愿意给你一切，但你决不能离开我”，他又听到这话。  
  
福尔摩斯不知道自己出神了多久，也许是昏过去了，好在当他醒来的时候已经结束，他发现自己躺在床上，盖上了毯子，他动了动，底下酸疼，一睁眼看见特雷弗也坐在床上，在旁边抽着一支烟。在他还没有理清思绪之前，他有种冲动，想要伸出手，似乎想要抚上对方的嘴唇。他被自己的这个念头吓了一跳，怔了一下，这时特雷弗注意到他醒了，转过头朝他笑，问他在想什么。  
  
他意识到自己刚刚想摸的是那嘴唇上面的一排小胡子，可是特雷弗并没有留胡子。  
  
“我在想，”他回过神，编了一句话，“你可不会把我关起来的，对不对？”他的表情一定打动对方了，换个词说，“蛊惑”一点也没错。  
  
“当然不会，小可爱。”特雷弗拨起他的碎发，亲了一下他的额头，把他搂到怀里。  
  
要是这场折磨人的性事还有什么好处的话，他想，至少使他完全想起了与特雷弗交往的经历，还有那一排小胡子。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯获得的最大好处，便是事后的特雷弗更容易哄骗，他起来穿衣服的时候，有意无意地摆出畏缩疼痛的样子——虽然那儿确实还在疼——他就会受到特雷弗怜爱的目光，于是轻而易举地得到了想要的消息。  
  
“我九点就回来。”特雷弗 _温柔地_ 说，满意地盯着他脖子上的一个红印。福尔摩斯扣扣子的时候手指有意掠过那个地方，好像提醒对方自己是属于他的人。  
  
福尔摩斯隐约地知道自己肯定伪装过很多类型的角色，不过尽管如此，他还是最讨厌现在这个样子，好不容易熬到特雷弗乘上马车离开这座房子——脸上还带着傻兮兮的笑容——他终于放任自己陷入了深深的自我厌恶之中。没有什么比今天更适合逃走了，他想，倒不如说是因为 _那件事_ 让他迫不及待地今天就离开。  
  
可他不能让情绪摆布自己太久，“今天不是打扫日”，他默默地念道，因为语言更有力量，更能让他快速冷静下来，“马房在下午最混乱”，“汤米被打发走了以后还没有人接替他”，为什么呢？他想道，原本特雷弗打算直接将他关押起来，这样也就用不着什么多生枝节的佣人了吧，而现在他让特雷弗暂时打消了那个念头，厨房后门便空出来了。 _性爱真能让人变蠢_ ，他哼哼，不过特雷弗也不会蠢太久。  
  
下午天色开始暗了，福尔摩斯把假皮肤在煤气灯上加热，软了一点儿，好贴到脸上，也只好如此了，热蜡初次接触到皮肤上时他感到疼痛，不久便麻木了，这种疼痛和麻木倒让他爽快。不久他变成了另一个人，乱糟糟的头发，脏兮兮的脸，凶巴巴的眼神，狰狞的伤疤，他好像急不可耐地钻入另一幅躯壳之中，这个失业的马车夫看上去跟他不久前经历过的 _那件事_ 丝毫没有关系。  
  
福尔摩斯起初担心自己说漏嘴，不过真的溜上走廊，从厨房出去，没有男仆的厨房格外容易通过，他穿过院子往马房方向走去的时候，发现自己竟十分平静，还顺手拿了桌子上的一块甜饼，好像以前干惯了这种事一样。他遇见一个看守，那人停下来上下打量着他，他嚼着手里的饼，也回瞪着对方。“狗娘养的偷惯了东西，这不是你该在地方！”看守举起棍子要打他，他便像个招惹是非的流氓一样跑去了马厩。看守在他身后碎了一口吐沫，回头得提醒厨房把吃的放好。  
  
马厩里都是找工作的车夫，他气呼呼地推开挡路的人，咬了一口甜饼，周围有几个家伙在笑他，大概瞧见了看守骂他的场景，好在每个人都相互不认识，他回头狠狠地看了一眼，便像个受了气的丧门犬那样走了。  
  
当福尔摩斯走上马路的时候，他却紧张起来，脚步越来越快，差点撞倒了两个路人，换来对方的骂声。他转进一家小酒馆，又从后门出去，直到他走过了两条街，才终于放心了。  
  
福尔摩斯停下来环顾四周，自己就像个毫不相干的沙粒一样站在路边，没有人搭理他，这真是 _太好了_ 。虽然这条路好像不是很陌生，可他依然不知道该往何处去， _贝克街，圣巴索洛缪医学院_ ，他没带地图，只好循着自己对那张地图的记忆找路，他也没带钱，特雷弗从不给他机会接触财物，如果到晚上还没找到地方，他会和流浪汉一起挤在小巷子里，不过这都没让他担心，跟被关在那房子里比起来，这已经很让人高兴了。  
  
当晚他也确实和一群流浪汉挤在一起，却睡得很安心，顺便还和两个臭烘烘的家伙扯了一会儿皮。第二天他继续溜达在街上，起先记忆还比他想象的要好，现在已逐渐褪去了，有点令人忧心。快到中午的时候，两个同样脏兮兮的男孩从他身边走过，便一直盯着他，他拐进一条小巷，也回头望向他们，因为他知道这两个孩子肯定跟特雷弗不搭关系。  
  
“福尔摩斯先生？”一个孩子凑上来小声地试探他。福尔摩斯愣了一下，那孩子机灵一笑，便知道找对人了。“总算找到您啦，福尔摩斯先生，”他继续说，“大夫可急疯了。”  
  
_大夫_ ，他心想，“华生医生？”他想起了这个称呼。  
  
“是啊，您快回去吧。”孩子说道。  
  
_要是我知道路就好了_ ，他在心里骂道，便神秘兮兮地说：“我更想你带我回去。”  
  
那孩子眨眨眼睛，不过很快反应过来。“我明白啦，福尔摩斯先生。”他转过去对另一个孩子说：“快去通知大夫，福尔摩斯先生被跟踪了，我带他回贝克街。”  
  
接着那孩子小心地望了望巷口，还一副大义凛然的表情，对福尔摩斯说：“您跟我来，先生。”然后带着他往巷子深处走去。  
  
+++  
  
贝克街给福尔摩斯的第一声招呼便是哈德森太太的拥抱，福尔摩斯还没回忆起这位热情的老太太，不过依然回抱了她。  
  
“您终于回来了，福尔摩斯先生！”之后她才注意到福尔摩斯浑身上下没一处干净，“快上楼，一会儿我给您放洗澡水。”接着为了防止那个脏孩子也跟上楼去弄脏了地毯，她只好牺牲了厨房里刚刚烤好的饼干。  
  
福尔摩斯像被一只无形之手牵引着一般，踏进了起居室，然后他不知道为什么，竟微笑了，橱柜，书桌，壁炉架上摆满的小玩意儿，一把钉在那上面的裁纸刀，皱巴巴的沙发上有一张皱巴巴的毯子，他的眼神所到之处都在向他打招呼。  
  
这个时候楼下又传来人声，福尔摩斯转过身去，之后他听见有个人正三步并作两步地跨上楼梯，没几秒他就看见了。一个中年男人，衣冠不整，两双眼睛深陷着，但那眼神依然浓得能把人融化，他有一排小胡子，打量了一下福尔摩斯之后也认出他来，紧接着便裂开嘴笑起来。“福尔摩斯。”他的声音分外温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流浪孩子和哈太还有医生都经常见侦探化妆所以比较容易认出他。  
> 后面终于是治愈了。。。。。。。


	5. Chapter 5

+++  
  
华生医生坐在沙发上，他给自己倒了一杯白兰地，为了冷静冷静，结果却相反，酒让他浑身发热，那反常的热度直冲他的脑袋，搞得他焦躁不安。最后他能理清思绪，还得益于浴室里传来的水声，他望向浴室的门，那里面是他失而复得的宝贝， _失而复得_ ，可以这么说。  
  
光是回忆起过去这段时间怎么过，医生都得闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。起先他躺在原先他们分享的床上，紧裹着被单入睡，可是夜里总被梦魇惊醒，后来他只好躺在客厅的沙发上小憩了，他又不愿意回到楼上自己的房间，因为那间屋子过于冰冷。 _你毕竟是个医生_ ，侦探失踪第三天时，华生想起这一句福尔摩斯曾揶揄过他的话，他不能让自己夜夜无眠，那样他迟早会倒下，虽然沙发太窄，躺一个人休息还够。  
  
过去一段时间，华生几乎每天都去苏格兰场，与其说去探听是否有福尔摩斯的消息，不如说是为了和雷斯垂德聊天分散一会儿注意力。大多数时候，探长心有领会地躲开关于福尔摩斯的话题，可是这太难了，毕竟侦探是他们两之间唯一的纽带，否则他们都不可能相识，因此，尽管探长十分努力，结果都不太成功。  
  
“昨晚我至少重写了三次，”雷斯垂德放下笔，抱怨道：“这该死的报告，要是福尔摩斯能早点把案情经过向我讲明就好了。”话音未落探长就责怪自己多嘴了。  
  
华生勉强抬抬嘴角，谁知冷不丁地说了句：“我还不知道你何时变得如此严谨。”  
  
探长扬眉。“天啊，医生，你跟福尔摩斯同住屋檐下，也学会冷嘲热讽了！”  
  
华生闭上眼睛停顿了几秒。“抱歉，我有点……反应过度。”  
  
雷斯垂德伸手过去拍拍医生的肩膀。“是我道歉。嗯……还有，我真的希望福尔摩斯早点儿回来，真的，不只是为了这些该死的公文。”华生笑了一下。“他……他也是我的朋友……和同事，”探长说着摸了摸耳朵，好像不怎么习惯如此直接地表达感情，最后他叹了口气，苦笑地承认：“嗨！总之他都或多或少地改变了我们，对不对？”  
  
华生医生沉默了。雷斯垂德又说了些安慰的话，大意也不过是福尔摩斯向来我行我素，也许这不过是他们的瞎紧张，说不定什么时候，这个讨厌鬼就会扮成另一个讨厌鬼突然出现，把他们吓一大跳，还以此为乐。  
  
不用医生反驳，探长自己也知道这番安慰多么心虚，但是华生依然感谢他，那一刻，医生当真觉得自己是个多愁善感的妇人了，当他向探长告辞的时候，探长喊住他：“哦对了，医生，我一直以来对待报告都很认真。”然后送了一个微笑，华生也回应了笑容。  
  
这笑容带来的轻松没有持续多久，那天华生医生回到贝克街，叫哈德森太太好好做一顿美味。 _打起精神_ ，医生对自己说，吃完这顿午饭，小憩一会儿，然后去看病人，要专注，傍晚再问那些孩子有没有得到什么消息，然而当美食送上桌，华生才刚嚼着他的第一口火腿蛋时，他的眼前模糊了。  
  
而一个小时之前，华生收到福尔摩斯回来的消息时正在苏格兰场，雷斯垂德差点从椅子上跳起来，华生奇怪地没有任何表情，他的眼神飘忽，耳边传来探长的声音：“我过两天定去拜访。”他也没回答，径直离开了办公室，探长还在那儿说道：“太好了报告可有救了！”  
  
哈德森太太的表情告诉医生消息是真的，他这才放开系在心上的绳索，让自己高兴起来，否则他可再也承受不了失望的打击了。接着他的心立马像只小鸟一样上翻下跳，脚步毫不犹豫地三两阶地上楼梯，然后华生看见那个人，把他折磨得筋疲力尽的混蛋，自以为是的天才，恶作剧的讨厌鬼，还有让他神魂颠倒的小妖精，他本以为自己会大叫着把这些词一股脑儿全骂出来，或者深情地说出来，可事实是，有好一会儿，华生医生就站在那儿，除了傻笑就没干别的。  
  
想到这儿，医生仍闭着眼睛，但情不自禁地微笑，慢慢地，伴随着浴室里的水声，他的眼皮越来越重，他终于能安心地打个盹儿了。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯蜷缩在浴缸里，浑身一个哆嗦，这个医生多少还有点特别之处，至少看上去比维克多•特雷弗聪明些，不过有些想法自从他见到医生起就一直在脑海中若隐若现——他想拥抱那个医生，蹭他的脸。福尔摩斯又哆嗦了一下，他觉得自己最好克制这种冲动，不仅因为这让他羞耻，而且会让他暴露缺点，搞不好又要被利用了。刚刚他就表现不错，没像只发情的猫一样立马黏上去，那也太丢人了，只是他过分惊醒，那个医生傻笑完之后摸他的手臂，上下打量着他，他把医生的手挡下来，医生愣了一下，皱起眉头。  
  
想到这儿，福尔摩斯把“温柔的蓝眼睛”之类的描述从脑袋里删去，免得自己像个青春期少女，和特雷弗在一起的时候他还尚且能保持一点儿尊严，要是就这样傻兮兮地和那医生搞到一起，那他要成什么了……可是他怎么会想到要和医生 _搞在一起_ 这种事情呢，完蛋了，完蛋了，他洗了一把脸。  
  
华生医生还有那么一点洞察力，他很快发现福尔摩斯失去了记忆，这可能源于他作为医生的经验和直觉，就在医生皱眉的当口，哈德森太太上楼来给侦探放洗澡水，福尔摩斯盯着哈德森太太，医生乘此机会看福尔摩斯，他那眼神简直和观察一个新来的委托人一般别无二致，那眼神仿佛就要把人剥光。  
  
哈德森太太离开之后，华生冷不丁地问道：“福尔摩斯，刚才那老太太是谁，你知道吗？”  
  
福尔摩斯一时间没反应过来。“管家太太。”他回答。  
  
“哈德森太太是房东，福尔摩斯。”华生的眉头更深了。  
  
福尔摩斯讨厌这种感觉，像个犯了错的学生，这似乎不符合他的惯常风格，然而他因此不得不向华生承认，他确实记不得了。  
  
福尔摩斯穿衣服的时候回想着，不禁觉得自己尊严扫地，他的所谓尊严就像面前的镜子，好像从离开特雷弗的宅子起，镜子上就产生了细微的裂纹。微裂纹极易生长，被那医生看出失忆就如同扩展了裂纹，禁不住想象和医生搞在一起更是如此。他把睡衣裹紧了些，仿佛压力能使碎镜重圆，他盯着镜子中自己脖子上的那块半消的红印，不仔细看已经不会注意到了，都怪这该死的东西，他翻了个白眼，用衣领盖住，既不想让自己再看见，也不想让那医生发觉。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯走出浴室的时候，华生医生仍在沙发上打盹儿，侦探瞥了他一眼，比起人，没有生命的死物更容易作为一个元素看待，因为死物没有动机，他的手抚上写字桌，墨水，信纸的招呼声也显得格外安心和纯粹。他在桌子上看到几张稿纸，那上面的字吸引了他的注意，他拿起笔蘸上墨水，在那张纸上写下同样的文字，盯着那两行一模一样的笔迹出神，之后他又翻开一本笔记，那上面显然不是他的字迹了，不过显然这属于华生医生，本子上似乎写着一个故事，他读了起来。  
  
起先他以为这是华生医生窥探和臆想的产物，因为他居然成了一个浪漫故事的男主角，可如果医生真是个心理扭曲的家伙，又怎么会随便把笔记本丢在桌子上呢，他否决了这个推测，何况他在笔记本边上看见了医生的备注，写着“福尔摩斯的建议”。紧接着他找到了更多类似的笔记，有的像是作为档案一样的东西放在书架上，现在很明显了，这是华生医生写的案件记录，说是 _案件记录_ ，还不如说是浪漫小说的素材汇集，他扬起眉毛。但还是值得一读，福尔摩斯想，这房间里的信息实在太多了，多得他一时间分析不过来，他看着只觉得头疼，还有些头重脚轻，但他不在乎身体反应，固执地陷在阅读中，像个如饥似渴吸取知识的孩子，突然他的手一软，笔记本重重地掉在书桌上。  
  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，他讨厌这种脑袋混沌的感觉，说起来，现在的他讨厌一切感觉，这让他感到理智和逻辑的无力无能。而这时华生医生则被那声音弄醒了。  
  
“福尔摩斯。”华生医生揉揉眼睛，抚平头发，打了个哈欠。这声音拉开了侦探与身体反应斗争的序幕，他头都不抬，接着听到华生医生继续说：“我太累了，很抱歉。”伴随着衣服摩擦的声音，大概在伸懒腰，然后他知道华生走过来了，那身上的热度简直如同迷药，但迷药通常都伴随着阴谋，就好像关怀后面都隐藏着陷阱。  
  
福尔摩斯能感受到医生的眼神，他依旧没有抬头，好一会儿，房间里只有他翻页的声音。  
  
“哦……那年……圣诞节特别冷。”华生凑上来看着笔记本说。  
  
“这上面都写了。”福尔摩斯说。华生不知道怎么把话题接下去了，幸好福尔摩斯又说：“我们是……同事？”  
  
“算是吧。”华生说。  
  
“但我们住在一起？”  
  
接着福尔摩斯满意地看到华生医生皱眉，又抓抓头发，踌躇着没回答，当医生犹豫的眼神游离到他身上时，福尔摩斯没坚持多久便躲开了，那眼神像在渴求，希望，他把脸转开，医生的手一直在他身后，悬在他的背上，却没有碰触他。  
  
“对，我们……我们还是情人，秘密的。”最后医生说。  
  
 _我的情人还真他妈的多_ ，侦探在心里骂道，他的手指抚过笔记本的封面，感觉医生挨得有点近，本想抗议，可转念一想，这又能怎么样呢？  
  
“你还记得些什么？”华生问道。  
  
“我记得你的名字，你是个医生，这儿的地址，还有圣巴索洛缪医学院。”  
  
“你记得我的名字？”华生眼睛明亮起来，嘴角染上笑意，也挨得更近。  
  
福尔摩斯几乎能感受到医生的呼吸了，也许鼻尖也若有若无地擦到一起，后背上好像也有接触，此时他的脑袋却突然隐隐疼起来，这也让他的理智又占了上风。  
  
他退开。  
  
“对不起。”华生慌乱地说，收起了放在他背上的手。  
  
 _不能给他任何机会_ ，福尔摩斯想，一点也不能放松，同时警告自己，别再贪恋那温度。  
  
华生医生的举动总是小心翼翼，福尔摩斯能观察到，下午他坐在沙发上一本接着一本地翻华生的笔记，之所以坐着，是担心头疼又发作，或者又站不稳，手发软。医生则坐在他旁边，离他两掌距离，起先他感受到医生炽热的眼神，身体不自觉地也热起来，甚至会脸红，不过只要他全神贯注，就不会这么尴尬了。他高兴地发现自己能克服。  
  
尽管情形有些微妙，但对华生来说这也比过去的那段时间好多了，至少他找回了福尔摩斯，他小心地将一只手臂搭在沙发背上，慢慢向那边伸展，直到他的手指能碰到侦探，上帝啊，这就足够。  
  
他们这样还挺愉快地相处了几个小时，打断了这种氛围的是华生的医务。  
  
“哎呀，下午有个病人。”他一拍脑袋，说着站起来。华生一边穿外套一边说：“我很快回来。”末了，他看着福尔摩斯，眼神便像有黏性一样粘在侦探身上，他咽了一口口水，要是放在以前，他们至少也会拍拍肩膀，甚至会接吻，再不济也打声招呼吧，然而现在福尔摩斯只以沉默对他，他努力把眼神收回去，时间也不早了，华生自说自话了一阵才离开。  
  
直到医生下了楼，福尔摩斯才抬起头，望向起居室的门口，合起笔记本，渐渐地他把腿蜷起来。他没在意这样呆了多久，之后又在起居室里打转，把玩着一些小玩意儿，从看过的笔记中找到这些玩意儿的来历，以此作为一个游戏，但他仍旧没恢复对那些案情的记忆。他想着是否点一支烟斗，无意中摸到了边上的小提琴，于是又放弃了点烟的想法，试着将提琴架到肩上，拿着琴弓的时候他还有点犹豫，不过反正那医生又不在，为什么不试试呢？他深吸一口气，希望自己完全放松，接着那琴弓轻抚到弦上，信手拉了一段，他迈着步子，站到窗边，当琴弓离开弦，他像吸收了养分的花一样，心情好些了。  
  
福尔摩斯看着窗外，几分钟后，他穿上在衣橱里找到的衣服，走到街上，那房间连空气中都充斥着线索，希望散步能帮自己理清思绪，当然他不会走太远。  
  
+++  
  
傍晚，华生医生踏上楼梯，他还没进起居室，声音已先到了。“福尔摩斯。”他喊道。  
  
然而起居室里空无一人，卧室里也如此。“福尔摩斯。”华生第二次的喊声已明显心虚了，抱着一点儿希望，他甚至看了三楼自己的卧室，当他重新回到楼下时，双脚没了知觉，也喊不出声。  
  
哈德森太太也没注意到福尔摩斯先生出门。  
  
华生医生拿了一只杯子，差点儿没握好，总之他还是给自己倒了点白兰地，回想着自己做错了什么。一天之内经历了大喜大悲，这对他来说也太多，他好不容易摸着沙发扶手坐下来，解开衣领，屋子里有点热。  
  
终于，华生听见楼下的声音时，整个人跳起来，他冲到楼梯口，看见侦探刚进门，才摘下帽子，后者抬起头，那双浅灰色的眼眸冰冷剔透地看着他。  
  
“歇洛克•福尔摩斯，你到哪儿去了？”华生喊道。  
  
“散步。”侦探说，拿着帽子和手杖踏上，不紧不慢地踏上楼梯。  
  
华生没心思欣赏他优雅的姿态，甚至那有条不紊的动作都让他生气。  
  
“你把我吓坏了。”两人进了起居室，华生关上门之后说道，得到的回答不过是福尔摩斯耸耸肩，对福尔摩斯来说，这个医生只是发发牢骚而已。“我他妈的被你吓坏了，你知道吗？”华生继续说道，过去按住侦探的臂膀，让他面对自己，“你出门至少跟哈德森太太知会一声。”  
  
“可既然这是我的住所，为什么我来去还需要通知别人？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
华生差点被侦探那真诚发问的表情噎住，他摊摊手，“那你知会我，让我跟你去，因为我不想再让你发生意外，除非……除非你认为我是 _别人_ 。”  
  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，思索着华生这番话的理由。  
  
“老天啊，”华生看着他，“我真想把你锁起来，让你乖乖地哪儿都不去，这样每天我回家都能看见你。”  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神突然定格在华生身上。“你这说的是真的吗？”  
  
而华生只顾着往沙发上一坐，双手捂着脸。“有时候我真的这么想，”他叹着气，“干脆把你锁在床上，你总是……太我行我素，而我一直在努力跟上你，为你担心，你……”华生说不下去了。  
  
福尔摩斯立在原地，他的注意力仍在前面几句话上， _这医生到底说出了真心想法_ ，然后他庆幸自己没有放松警惕。  
  
“对了，这跟你过去几天的事儿有关系吗？”华生突然想起来，“你还没告诉我过去几天都发生了什么。”而医生没有得到回答，他又问，“你想告诉我吗？”  
  
“不。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“好吧……”华生仍然充满希冀地看着侦探，“不过我希望你能告诉我，要是你想的话。”华生医生想，至少福尔摩斯有权利拥有自己的秘密。


	6. Chapter 6

+++  
  
福尔摩斯侧卧在床上，他感到一只手绕到他的胸前，滑进睡衣，那是约翰的触感，脑中有个声音这么告诉他，双唇亲吻着他的脖子，他不自觉地歪过脑袋，整个后背好像要燃起来了一样，从肩膀一直往下被温热的怀抱紧紧贴着，他的喘息越来越快， _歇洛克_ ，仿佛那双唇贴着他的耳朵发出一声轻吟，直到他的双腿也开始不听话，他才从朦胧的睡梦中惊醒。  
  
侦探发现自己半勃了，气恼地裹紧被子，把自己蜷成一个球。过了一会儿，他终于解决了尴尬的身体反应，被单上熟悉的气息再次让他安下心来，不过在忘了刚才那个叫人羞耻的梦之前，他不敢闭上眼睛。他又在床上摊了一会儿，这张床对他 _一个人_ 来说有点大，他不是没考虑到那种可能，只不过……又想到那个梦，他叹了口气。侦探干脆从床上爬起来，手握上卧室门的把手，那一瞬间他担心过门是否会被偷偷摸摸地锁上——幸好没有。  
  
街灯的影子透过窗帘渗进房间，起居室里，华生医生躺在沙发上，他的双腿弯着，脚底正好抵在那头的扶手上。白天的时候福尔摩斯一直拒绝他的眼神，此刻侦探可以好好观察这个医生了。不过光线有点暗，他挨近了些，医生身上有淡淡的碘酒气味，他的眼神从华生的额头开始，绕过浓密的眉毛，坚挺的鼻子，柔和的面部线条，尽管医生闭着眼……该死的，他依然觉得这是个英武的男人。  
  
福尔摩斯才想起自己本打算趁着华生医生睡着时看看他身上有何线索，不过话说回来，这也算一条线索？他不得不承认自己被医生吸引，当然是 _身体上的_ ，和特雷弗不一样，他不自觉地想和医生接近，甚至还有那么一点儿，只是一点儿享受医生的碰触。他看不出这一切 _有什么不对劲_ ，但这绝不表示这个华生医生值得相信，医生要么说的都是真的，要么是个大骗子。要是他不幸落入这个骗局之中，那真是一败涂地了。  
  
这时侦探注意到医生肩头的毯子滑下来，他没考虑就把那一角重新盖上，把毯子掖到华生的脖子边上，他停下来，突然觉得这一切又太荒谬了，就在几秒之前他还认为没什么不对劲呢。他要是此刻就收拾行囊远离，就会永远迷失；要是沉溺于身体欲望，就会落入陷阱；要是一直僵持着呢，这个医生看上去是个相当有风度的人，目前也显得如此，不过特雷弗不也看上去这样吗，他的手顺着医生的胳膊，轻捏了一下，那下面是坚实的肌肉，说起来他仍旧十分在意华生医生说过的话，尽管只有一瞬，如果真的到那时，他该怎么办呢？  
  
他眯起眼睛，指尖回到华生医生的脸上，触到医生的小胡子，医生的气息打在他的指甲上，他摆弄起那搓细密的毛发来， _约翰•华生医生_ ，他想，他第一个回忆起来的人也许真的是爱人，也有可能是最大的敌人。  
  
医生的胡子短而柔软，挑拨着侦探的指尖，像他本人那样和蔼宽厚的外表，侦探觉得心里都有点发痒了，说明这个医生不像他的外貌那样老实。  
  
这个时候华生医生动了一下，也许因为光线暗，也许因为福尔摩斯的思绪还没回来，或者就是因为华生能拖慢他的反应，总之华生睁开眼时，福尔摩斯像只受惊的鹿一样赶紧把手收回来， _老实的_ 华生医生倒挺快，他伸手想抓住，不过毕竟睡意正朦胧，他差点抓到了侦探的指尖。  
  
福尔摩斯不用照镜子都知道自己的表情一定不好看，至少在他看来。  
  
华生医生尽快让自己清醒过来。“怎么了？”他问了一句莫名其妙的话。  
  
福尔摩斯没动，要是光线充足，他就能判断出这坏医生是不是假装睡着，当然要是光线充足，他也不会这么放任自己了。  
  
华生从沙发上坐起来。“你做噩梦了？”终于他问出了一个有意义的问题。  
  
这给了侦探一个不错的理由，从某些方面说，刚才他做的那个梦也够恐怖的。“嗯。”他答应道。  
  
“这是你的潜意识在作祟，你的回忆在脑海中横冲直撞。”医生说，暗影中的福尔摩斯更让他觉得瘦削，仿佛下一秒就要消散了似的，他说着双手拉住侦探两边的手腕。  
  
侦探浑身哆嗦了一下，手腕上的热量顺着他的胳膊向上，同时向内扩散，一直蔓延到他的身体各处，这回换做暖流在他脑中横冲直撞了。他挨近了些，医生的气息再次向他袭来。  
  
“你身上有点凉。”华生说，手指刮过侦探的手腕，贴着皮肤伸进他的袖口。  
  
福尔摩斯仍然固执地站着，他反思着自己到底为什么那么在意和特雷弗发生的 _那件事_ ，他确实在乎了，而当他决定投怀送抱的时候心里丝毫没有犹豫，他是自贬尊严了吗，因为那场情事一点也不享受？可是享受从来就没有成为他的目标，而他的真正目标显然达成了，还羞辱了特雷弗，此时此刻那家伙肯定气急败坏呢。即便理智如此，他依然不明白为什么，他 _就是_ 在意，至少有一点他知道了，这种在意阻碍了他自由自在地探索谜题， _身体只是管道_ ，这话不仅用来说的，更要身体力行。  
  
他挨近了医生，脑袋垂在医生的肩膀上，轻轻地贴着那具一直吸引他的肉体。华生愣了一下，赶紧搂住他，抚慰着他的脊背，嘴唇贴在他的脖子上轻轻安慰：“我在这儿，歇洛克，我在这儿。”有点像他那个梦，这个约翰•华生医生，歇洛克有点朦胧地想，就是他目前面临的谜题了。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯再次睁开眼睛，他艰难地动了动，回忆起失去意识之前，他和华生医生在一起，医生在他耳边说什么话，把他哄到床上，不出意外地，他现在就躺在自己的床上，不出意外地，医生圈着他，紧挨在身边。他小心地在被子里转过身子，医生的气息正平稳地打在他的头发里，不过有点让他吃惊的是，他发现自己穿着睡衣，而且他刚刚只睡了一觉，华生医生也如此，除此之外医生什么都没做。他把脸埋进华生的睡衣领子中，有一件事福尔摩斯会强调， _他绝不是容易感动之人_ ，他这么做可能只是因为还没完全清醒。  
  
华生也动了动，他们互相蹭了一会儿，福尔摩斯没在意他们的腿勾在一起。  
  
然后华生也醒了，侦探不明白华生睡眼惺忪地看着自己干什么，接着医生在他额头上轻啄了一下。“你还做噩梦吗？”  
  
“没有。”福尔摩斯说，他才意识到刚刚竟睡得那么沉。  
  
华生微微笑，福尔摩斯只能通过那小胡子一角的扇动观察到这个笑，又是让他尴尬的直视，他不自觉地想再把脸埋到医生的领子里，好躲避这眼神，不过他被更加尴尬的事情打断了，华生也被那儿吸引了注意——他们都勃起了。  
  
 _真是不能再糟糕_ ，侦探先是想，就好像他做过的春梦被揭露了似的，接着他想，也许没那么坏。  
  
他这么想着，华生已经伸手下去， _动作也太快了_ ，他还没决定要做什么，于是下意识地拦住。“别。”他脱口而出。  
  
“我只用手。”华生说，“或者……你想要我们各自解决？”  
  
福尔摩斯眨巴着眼睛，脑海中充斥着华生的眼睛，可是不管用。“没关系。”他听见医生轻声安慰。他突然搂上华生的脖子，用亲吻撬开医生的嘴唇。  
  
医生没反应过来，他得以在医生的嘴里搅得天翻地覆，一会儿，华生把他们分开，惊讶又忍不住笑。“我永远不明白你在想什么。”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯听见这话从他嘴里说出，竟有点得意。“你想要我。”他说。  
  
“当然。”  
  
“你可以晚上就这么做，我睡觉的时候。”  
  
“可你睡着得太快了，我还没来得及问你。”  
  
侦探感到自己的判断力以非线性速度下降，他试着收集医生脸上的线索，但徒劳无功，他分不清医生是否在假装。这个时候下面那个地方又像在坚决剥夺他理智的领导地位，最终他想，真假有什么意义呢，至少现在，真假没有意义。  
  
“我想要。”他说。  
  
华生的眼神瞬间软到了极点，胡子的一角又扇动了一下，下一秒吻上了他的嘴唇，舌头扫过他的上颚，一会儿又把他的下唇含在齿间，他被温热的吮吸和齿间的摩擦刺激得竟哼出声来，慢慢地，他发现自己平躺着，华生已经压在他上面了， _这个老实巴交的医生_ ，他用一点仅存的理智讽刺道， _绅士的时候还真风度_ 。  
  
之后侦探的理智就彻底再见了，华生结束了那个吻，抵着他的额头，他就又被眼神吸尽了魂儿，他们平复了一下呼吸，下身不自觉地在一起磨蹭，又惹得他轻轻呻吟了一声，之后他又马上咬住嘴唇，但于事无补。华生轻轻吻了他的额头，眉尖，脸颊，把他搂在脖子后面的手拿下来，他就这么看着医生含住自己的指尖，耐心地像检查一样舔过每一根手指，接着医生顺手将他的两只手按到他的两侧，按着他的手腕，轻咬他的下巴。他本以为自己能忍住，至少在正事之前，没意料到自己崩溃得如此之快，华生把他的耳垂含在嘴里的时候，他就喘出声，接着千里之堤毁于一旦，他再努力咬嘴唇都没用了，呻吟声不绝于耳，很快他就投降。华生正用舌头细细描摹着他的脖子和肩膀，牙齿不时刮到他的皮肤，又痒又潮热的感觉竟让他十分贪恋，想要更多，更多，这想法把他吓了一跳，不过此时他只想按住医生的后脑勺，因为那舌尖哪怕离开他的皮肤一秒钟都让人忍无可忍，但华生已知晓他的心思，按住他的手腕让他不能如愿，这引得他在医生身下扭动起来。  
  
医生倒毫不在意，仍然专心干活儿，他时而啃咬，又不时夹杂着温柔的舔舐，这更让侦探发狂。睡衣早就散开了，医生舔弄了一会儿侦探的乳首，向下亲吻，同时他的手已经顺着侦探的身侧抚下，最后停留在那两条白皙的大腿上，而侦探被松开了双手，扭动得更厉害。医生在侦探的小腹上轻啄了几下，抬头看了看，此时侦探的脑袋已经完全被搅乱了，只能张着嘴喘息。华生再次低下头去，伸手握住了面前那根修长的阴茎，品尝起来，这味道对他来说已非常熟悉，可每次都如此美味。侦探大约意识到医生在做的事，他已被各种感觉所包围，好像随着波浪起伏，忽而冲得老高，然后突然下坠，他不自觉地伸手抓住了医生的头发，混杂着哭音说了一声：“约翰。”  
  
华生愣了一秒，接着吮吸得更用力，然后整个含进去，侦探仿佛觉得他被一双手推着向上冲，完全不知道自己喊着什么，因为没多久，那双无形而温暖的手把他推向了顶点。  
  
他反应过来的时候，模糊地看见医生的脸，医生正擦着嘴角的白液，皮肤从不久之前的燥热下迅速降温，他抓住了医生。“我有点冷。”他轻声说，想把医生再拽到身上来，医生轻吻了他的眼睫毛。  
  
“等一下，我就来。”华生说。  
  
华生伸手在柜子里摸，找到了润滑，反正侦探也顾不上躲避他的眼神了，他的眼睛不会放过这个机会，一直停留在那具身体上。  
  
“我的美人。”华生一边抹着润滑液一边说。他轻吻着侦探的侧脸，伸手下去把侦探的两腿分开，小心地在身下垫了枕头，好像稍微大意一下眼前的人就会碎了似的，接着他抬起那长长的腿，爱意地吻了吻大腿内侧，抹了润滑剂的手指抚摸了一下入口，伸了一点进去。  
  
“约翰。”侦探喊了一声。  
  
“我在这儿，我在这儿。”华生赶紧安慰他，引导他挥舞的手抓到自己的肩膀，转头吻着侦探的手腕。“疼的时候告诉我，好吗？”他说。  
  
侦探艰难地点头。  
  
华生给他扩张，保持着他惯有的耐心，虽说有时候他的耐心反而会把侦探逼疯，不过此时不属于那种状况，他做了十足的准备，又在自己的阴茎上抹了一把，渗出的前液和润滑剂混在一起，之后扶着自己，轻轻地顶进去。  
  
侦探的手指死死掐着医生的肩膀，再往里一点儿就是他那枪伤留下的疤痕。侦探倒不觉得特别难受，反而身体很快适应了医生的进入，他大口喘着气，医生的身体搞过来，就快和他的额头相抵，不久医生完全进来了。他发现自己竟感到一种异样的满足。  
  
“我动了？”过了一会儿，华生轻声问道，手抚着侦探侧边的头发。  
  
“嗯……”侦探回应道，微乎其微地点头，只有睫毛闪了一下，不过足够让华生明白了。  
  
起先华生动起来也相当小心，渐渐地越来越快，侦探的手掐入他的肌肉，在医生的枪伤边上掐成一块新的印记，随着颠簸，侦探感觉这一致的旋律不仅让他和华生拼到了一起，而且契合成一体。  
  
华生喊了一声他的名字，射在他里面。  
  
福尔摩斯躺在床上喘息，甚至热度的下降都不能再吸引他的注意，他的脑袋里像刚刚被风暴席卷一般，不过那是个让人回味无穷的体验。华生大概离开了一小会儿，然后又回来，用湿热的毛巾擦着他的下身，他长吁一口气，浑身瘫软，虽然有些地方隐隐发酸，可依然舒服得像在云端。  
  
接着华生又靠过来，给他们两人盖好被子，又把他汗湿的头发抚开，亲吻着他的额头。“我的天才。”医生的声音又差点将他溺得窒息。  
  
华生搂住他，他也往那里面钻了钻，心满意足，没多久他听见医生的呼吸平稳而有规律，看来医生比他需要更多的睡眠。  
  
福尔摩斯承认这感觉简直妙极了，随着热潮渐渐褪去，他小心动了动，看着医生睡着的脸，几秒钟之后他发现自己的手竟又在医生的胡子上把弄着，刚刚过去几个小时，内接二连三地发生让他吃惊的事，令他对这个医生 _刮目相看_ 。  
  
可接着他的情绪又急转直下，他无法辨认这个医生的真假，何况医生并没有说爱他。紧接着他又被自己的想法吓了一跳，这时医生动了，他赶紧把手放下，吸取了之前的教训，以防又把华生弄醒。华生脸上挂着个微笑，有点儿傻兮兮的，把他搂紧了些，而福尔摩斯仍沉浸在刚刚的惊讶之中，自己竟会指望医生说爱。他反复对自己告诫，华生医生和别人没什么不同，只不过多了好技术，温和的性情，也许这医生对他的床伴 _都_ 如此温柔，直到最后福尔摩斯终于放下防线。  
  
侦探觉得应该出去吹吹风，好让理智重新站起来，要是让华生知道自己刚刚愚蠢的想法，可要笑话他了，华生是个好床伴，福尔摩斯承认，仅此而已。  
  
于是当天已大亮，华生医生醒来，发现床的另一边空空如也，而他抱着的是一只枕头。


	7. Chapter 7

+++  
  
华生医生站在壁炉前抽着烟，把烟蒂磕在炉灰之中，好像他心中有些地方也被一层一层剥下来，阳光照进房间，洗刷了昨夜的情意绵绵，仿佛那是只属于黑夜的罪恶，从法律上来说，那的确是一种罪恶，不过华生医生不在乎，他知道福尔摩斯也是，那么福尔摩斯在乎着什么呢？  
  
一会儿，华生听见楼下传来脚步声，即便没有福尔摩斯那套本事他也知道是谁，他把烟丢到炉灰中，来到餐桌前，福尔摩斯刚进门的时候，华生正端起早茶试着有没有凉。  
  
华生欣喜地发现，还有一点温。“哈德森太太做了她的特调早茶。”医生说。  
  
福尔摩斯已经拿下帽子，脱了外衣，这个时候的天气已逐渐热了。“你不生气了吗？”他微微歪过脑袋问。  
  
“什么？”华生放下茶杯。  
  
“你昨天还发了一通脾气，说不允许我不打招呼就出门。”  
  
“不，我不气了。”华生耸耸肩，无奈地笑道，“反正你一直以来都这样。”  
  
“哦……”福尔摩斯意味深长，想着医生隔了一夜态度变化之快，必然是 _那件事_ 的功劳。  
  
“我猜你还没吃早饭。”华生说，他看见福尔摩斯摘下的帽子弄乱了头发，伸手要把侦探的碎发抚上去，一瞬间侦探皱了一下眉头，躲过了医生的手。  
  
“我不想。”侦探说，转身往卧室去。  
  
华生莫名其妙地落了空，眼神暗淡，但他眨眨眼，强迫自己进入医生的角色。“你必须吃东西，”他提高了嗓门，“昨晚你就没怎么进食，而且……”他本想说前夜耗费了不少体力，侦探浑身瘫软在他身下的样子重新浮现于眼前，他赶紧把那话吞下去。“总之你 _必须_ 吃。”最后医生又强调了一遍。  
  
福尔摩斯脱了背心，在衬衫外面罩上薄睡袍，再加上医生那大嗓门又坚定的话，他从头脑到身体都感到又凉又清醒，他顿时意识到自己会不自觉地跟医生唱反调，可他干嘛要跟医生作对呢，这不是把昨晚的牺牲又作废了吗？  
  
华生原本已做好了把福尔摩斯按到椅子上，一口一口地喂他进食的心理准备，所以侦探从卧室中走出来，竟乖顺地坐到桌边时，华生看看他，有点不相信自己的眼睛，当然他还有点失望，确实他也挺享受给侦探喂食的过程。  
  
华生医生这样停顿了半秒，才在坐到他的椅子上，他看了一会儿福尔摩斯对付煎蛋，对方竟动作流畅，从未回应过他的目光，医生只好放弃了，转而喝自己的茶。但他也没坚持多久，他还是忍不住问道：“昨晚……你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“很好。”福尔摩斯利索地答道，停也没停下来，更没有抬头。  
  
华生犹豫片刻，勺柄在他手中转了一圈，他挨近了些又问：“你睡得好吗？”  
  
“很好。”  
  
华生努力克制自己将福尔摩斯搂过来的冲动，医生简直想伸手在侦探身上肆无忌惮地摸一圈，看这小混蛋还能不能再这样冷冰冰地下去。但华生仍然保持良好风度地用早餐，福尔摩斯却起身了，医生想拉住他的胳膊，让他坐下来好好谈谈，可福尔摩斯再次施展了他灵巧的魔术，华生的手只抓住了空气。  
  
原来愤怒和伤痛原本就是一对兄弟。  
  
华生坐在桌边愣神，福尔摩斯表现地好像什么都不知道似的，哈德森太太进来收拾桌子的时候，华生才赶紧站起来，转过身低头把弄着书桌上的笔，好挡住自己的表情，否则老太太会问他的。笔尖无意识地在信纸上有一搭没一搭地点着，最后华生把笔一扔，望向福尔摩斯，后者正拿着一只试管，翻着桌上的本子。  
  
华生不知道自己昨晚出了什么岔子，首先他确定侦探想要，另外他也没有把对方弄伤，他清理的时候注意过，那么福尔摩斯享受吗？答案也显而易见。  
  
“你在干嘛？”华生想着，不高兴地问道。起先他没得到福尔摩斯的回应，于是走过去——带着愤懑——他发现福尔摩斯看着的是以前的实验笔记。“你以前做过这些。”  
  
“我知道，我在验证。”福尔摩斯不耐烦地说。  
  
“一遍，又一遍地验证？”华生感到吐出的每个字都要支离破碎，“你有什么事想告诉我吗？”  
  
“没有。”福尔摩斯斩钉截铁地答道。  
  
华生深深地呼吸，他的声音渐不可闻。“那么昨晚你也是在验证吗？那只是个实验吗？”  
  
侦探在琢磨清楚华生的用意之前不敢抬头看他，因为他不能保证自己不会沦陷。华生没等到回应，哪怕连眼神都没有，他叹了口气，“歇洛克，我爱你。”他说着，伸手抓侦探的胳膊，试图让侦探面对自己。  
  
然而福尔摩斯像受惊一般挣脱开。“重复试验也许能帮助找回记忆。”他咬了咬嘴唇说，“我想不起来了。”  
  
华生拉来一把椅子，在福尔摩斯旁边坐下来。“对不起。”医生又道歉，他已经理不清自己的思绪，侦探的眼神躲着他，他便固执地捕捉，这让福尔摩斯感到热气腾腾，像被华生的目光灼烧一样。华生挨得过近，这让他没头没脑地轻轻说了一句：“我可以吻你一下吗？”  
  
“不行。”侦探说道，要坐远一些，要是可以的话，他恨不得找个角落躲起来。  
  
华生已经后悔自己的口不择言了，他显然太想亲近，尤其在昨夜云雨之后，他本以为一切已经回归正常。“我很抱歉。”这次医生成功抓住了侦探的手臂，“我很抱歉，可你不要再动了，我保证不越界，我保证。”医生的声音几乎在哀求。  
  
福尔摩斯感到心要跳到了嗓子眼儿，他开始责备自己给了华生更多幻想，他讨厌想华生脑子里正盘算着什么下流的事情，可他又不得不承认自己有点儿，有一点点儿……期待。  
  
福尔摩斯觉得自己的脸丢尽了，即便事实不是如此，就算有也是被他自己搞砸的，但他想的是， _都是华生医生的错_ 。  
  
+++  
  
当他被特雷弗圈养在别墅中的时候，福尔摩斯想方设法地离开，华生自然不会限制他的自由，他却迈不开步子，他不想离开，也做不到，尽管华生的眼神时不时便会溜到他身上，可那目光的威力堪比无数险障，能把他困于原地，他能做到不马上黏上去就已经在充分发挥自制力了。  
  
下午来了个访客，华生短暂地离开，福尔摩斯松了口气，可他回过头看见华生医生把来访的男人拉到一边说话，突然又感到不满，自己好像一个局外人，他竟发觉一丝妒意。  
  
末了，来客小心地望了他一眼，和华生医生一起走过来。  
  
“福尔摩斯，你还记得我吗？”那男人说。  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神越过沙发背观察着他，这男人有点儿不自在地捏着帽子边沿，浑身毫不搭调，一点儿不讲究。“不记得，”侦探说，但他似乎觉得该认识这个人，名字在嘴边徘徊着却说不上来，“警探。”他说。  
  
“可你怎么知道我是探长……哦不，警探？”男人惊讶地喊道。  
  
“显而易见。”福尔摩斯厌烦地坐回到沙发上，背对着他，懒得回答。他没注意到华生在背后诙谐地一笑。  
  
雷斯垂德乘机翻了个白眼。“得了，我是来找你帮忙的，福尔摩斯。”  
  
侦探听闻，慢慢地回头，自己也不知道为什么，却先望向华生，医生向他点头。  
  
“我想你可能不记得吉姆•克莱这个人。”探长小心地说。  
  
然而福尔摩斯转向探长时莫名其妙地变得不耐烦，“不记得！”他说。  
  
幸好华生医生的存在发挥了作用，很快他就让正被气得要夺门而出的雷斯垂德探长，以及满脸不屑的福尔摩斯心平气和地坐下来，中间的桌子上放着探长带来的文件。  
  
“我告诉过你福尔摩斯失忆了，他不会好说话。”华生把雷斯垂德拉近说，听上去像在强调好几遍。  
  
“我的老天爷，他本来就不好说话。”  
  
华生医生用一副“我才不管你”的表情把雷斯垂德搪塞回去。福尔摩斯心中悄然升起一点儿得意，还参杂着一丝蜜糖味道，他有些雀跃地拿起探长的报告草稿看起来。  
  
“我还是不明白……为什么这个大胡子，吉姆•克莱才是真凶，而不是他弟弟杰克。”雷斯垂德探长说。  
  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，他印象中的那个将他按在地上掐住脖子的影子变得越来越清晰。“是他。”他说。  
  
“那天晚上你叫我带上个手下在萨里区河边那儿埋伏，克莱从酒馆里出来，你追了上去，就是这家伙把你打倒在地上，我们追上你的时候……”雷斯垂德停了一下，仿佛吞下去什么，“你就已经不见了，而克莱的后脑勺受到了重击。”  
  
 _那么都清楚了_ ，福尔摩斯想，在此之前他仍未抛弃是华生把他掐倒在地的那个想法，他看着华生医生，扬起眉毛，医生明白了他的疑问。  
  
“那天我没去。”华生沉着脸说，然后正要继续解释之际，瞥了一眼雷斯垂德，又把嘴合上了。  
  
福尔摩斯暂时放弃了追问，他翻了翻那本草稿，好像一个老师刻薄地对待学生的作业。“死者没有抽烟的习惯。”他说。  
  
“是呀，所以我们在地板上找到的烟蒂，正是杰克•克莱抽的船牌。”探长辩解说。  
  
福尔摩斯抬眼看了他一下，随即去够旁边书桌上的笔记本，他想起刚回来时随意翻看过，虽然侦探拥有修长的手臂，却差那么一点儿，他正要起身，这时离书桌近些的华生医生递给了他，侦探接过去的时候医生有意无意地摸了一下他的手背。  
  
“这是发现烟蒂的地方，”福尔摩斯瞥了一眼华生，指着笔记本上画着的一处，继续说，“周围没有任何家具，那他在哪儿磕下的烟蒂？”  
  
“这不是问题……”雷斯垂德一张张翻找着他的资料。  
  
“要留下这样多的烟蒂，此人必须驻足够长的时间，而在那附近并未发现深脚印，”福尔摩斯一把拿过探长手中的一页纸，指给他看，“相反在其他地方却有很多杂乱的脚印。”侦探抬头看了一眼愣神的探长，啧了一声，干脆不耐烦地说完。“还有，”他说，“在窗台边上发现的烟蒂却被你忽视了，那是来自南美的卷烟，正是吉姆•克莱抽的香烟。案发的房间位于二楼，要从窗户逃走，必是身手矫捷之人，吉姆是一名水手，他供职的货轮来往于南美和英国，相反杰克却是个不善运动的理论家。另外你既已知道吉姆于案发前一周回国，之后不久又将远航——这儿都记着——那不是很清楚了吗？至于他杀死妻子的原因，多半是因为发现妻子与弟弟有染，死者手上的婚戒不见了。哦……这儿……”福尔摩斯又补充说，“吉姆之所以从窗户进出，是为了让人以为他在酒馆，窗外墙上的水管上有蹭着泥，那与酒馆后门的泥滩一样。”  
  
雷斯垂德正忙着在记录本上写下要点，他可不想因为没来得及记完还要再问福尔摩斯一次。“泥……”探长边记边说着，“后门……”  
  
“太精彩了！”突然华生喊道。  
  
福尔摩斯愣神了。“真的？”他竟这么问，连他自己都觉得很蠢。  
  
“当然！”华生笑道，“毫无疑问你拥有世界上最珍贵的头脑。”  
  
当他反应过来的时候，侦探赶紧将眼神移向别处。  
  
雷斯垂德很快告辞了，不知道他是否察觉到了空气中微妙的化学变化，还是仅仅急着回去写完报告。  
  
福尔摩斯显得心不在焉，他确实读到过华生对他的赞扬，可那毕竟只是纸上的文字，他也一直认为那属于浪漫文学的夸张，并没有当真，果然真正享受这赞扬的感觉是完全不一样的。这简直是个极其厉害的 _糖衣炮弹_ 。  
  
“你刚才简直棒极了。”华生送走了雷斯垂德，带上起居室的门便跟他说。  
  
福尔摩斯不禁庆幸自己背对着医生，因为他已经感到脸上在发热，他抿紧了嘴唇，想着转移话题。“你还没解释完？”他问道，一边深呼吸，努力使自己脸上的热度降下来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你为什么没有早点告诉我那天发生的事？为什么你不在？你显然有更多话要说。”侦探语速极快地说。  
  
“哦……我想最好由雷斯垂德探长跟你解释，既然我不在现场……你那时看上去似乎不相信我。”  
  
此时侦探已恢复冷静了，他回过头重新以那犀利如针尖一般的眼神望向医生，医生的眼神游离着，犹犹豫豫的样子。“然后？”他追问。  
  
华生叹了口气，像是决定老实交代。“那天我们吵架了，我负气，没有跟你去，否则我绝对不会允许这事发生，绝不会让你一个人追嫌犯，”说着医生无奈地摇头，“那时我觉得……你的失踪是我的错。”  
  
福尔摩斯看着他，华生的语气让他的眼神柔软了，逐渐又下垂。  
  
+++  
  
有好几分钟，福尔摩斯都盯着华生的案件笔记愣神，准确地说是盯着华生夸赞他的那部分，好像这样看着就能重新回忆起来，要说有什么他最渴望记起来的，此时便是那些夸赞了， _如果真的存在的话_ ，他想， _如果医生没有骗他_ 。他咬了咬嘴唇。  
  
“别咬了。”突然他听见华生轻轻地说，好像近在咫尺。  
  
侦探抬头，发现华生医生不知何时已坐到他旁边，意识到自己刚刚出神的样子必定被医生看见了，他很气愤。华生医生却微笑着，问他是否想起了什么，哪怕就是些碎片也好。  
  
福尔摩斯摇头，“啪”地一声合上笔记本，可是医生的眼神那么真诚，至少看上去如此，总是让他不能生气多久。“那天吵架的原因是什么？”他蓦地问。  
  
华生愣了愣，想了想。“你说出事的那天，我，我不太记得了，老实说，也许是因为你又不肯好好休息，我们总是为这个原因吵架。”福尔摩斯琢磨着这话的可信度有多少，华生便又问：“你还有什么要问的吗？”  
  
“哦……”侦探琢磨了一会儿，“既然你说我们是情人关系，我想知道最初发生了什么？因为据我所知这是法律不能容忍的罪恶。”  
  
华生医生看着他，笑容绽开了。“那是个……有点儿复杂的过程。”  
  
“愿闻其详。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“唔……那是快十年前，我记得也是夏天，你连续工作了三个月，终于卧床不起。我照顾你，有时候晚上也睡在你旁边……嗯……我不知道，也许早就想要你了……我是说……”华生不禁感到尴尬，于是将眼神移开，也有些不好意思，“总之晚上你迷迷糊糊着，浑身发抖，我……我就抱着你，然后便不能自持。”医生停下来看了看旁边的侦探，后者也沉默了，他继续回忆，“我差点真的那么做了，现在想来也是惊险，后来，好像是我不小心弄掉了一只杯子，突然意识到自己在干什么。”医生耸耸肩。“那时我还以为你不清醒，不知道我刚刚做了什么，实际上……嗯……实际上你那时知道。你病好了之后，我不敢提起那件事，我担心你……你会觉得那恶心，那样的话我宁愿我们还能做朋友，后来我才明白，那都是个误会。”想到这儿医生傻笑起来，“都是个误会，其实你不仅知道也想继续，但我没有再提起，你便认为我后悔了，我们……”  
  
华生转过头望向福尔摩斯，“我们……”他念道，突然想通了什么，“我的上帝啊……”他说着突然抓住侦探的手腕，侦探愣了一下，转而也看向他。  
  
“约翰？”侦探问道。显然他也沉浸在医生的回忆中，甚至不自觉地喊了华生的教名。  
  
这让华生更自信了，他们之间何时少了误会呢？福尔摩斯对他的冷漠从不是因为对他没兴趣，而恰恰相反，多半是因为对他太有兴趣了，不是向来如此吗？华生这样想，欢喜地笑着，离那对他渴望的双唇越来越近。  
  
与此同时福尔摩斯感到危机又降临了，虽然……刚才那是个感人的故事， _要是真的就好了_ 。“不，约翰。”他将另一只还能活动的手挡在他们之间，但这回没让华生医生停下，医生却握住他的手，轻轻地放下来。“歇洛克。”医生微笑，那眼神仿佛在说“别傻了”，侦探知道自己即将崩溃，也知道自己会崩溃，他就要做出会令自己失望的事情，然而他依然选择了缴械投降，尽管他还说着“不”。  
  
医生丝毫没停下，解他的扣子，他的躲避和抵抗也没有任何力气，医生吻着他，将他困在沙发上，在他耳边叹道：“我的上帝，这一整天我的脑子里全是你。”  
  
几个小时之后，福尔摩斯蜷在床上，华生医生搂着他睡着了，他把脸往枕头上蹭，枕头竟有点湿。当他发现自己无法拒绝医生的时候，感到自己失败到了极点，这等于主动将自己置于劣势，医生玩弄他便很容易了。虽然他忘记了很多事，但他也从那些记录中知道华生医生有丰富的情史，而在这方面，即便失忆了他也有自知之明，他完全比不上医生。他要么能完全抵制，要么完全享受，而现在他哪样都做不到。  
  
此时福尔摩斯“灵机一动”，也许性事确实会给他带来灵感，他想起某样东西也许可以帮忙。  
  
+++  
  
第二天华生医生出门看几个病人，福尔摩斯有了机会，他没花费多久时间找到了他想要的，那是个精美的摩洛哥盒子，他打开，那丝绒垫着的正是一只针管，里面还剩半注液体，他看着，觉得这好像是个故人。


	8. Chapter 8

福尔摩斯至少知道不能让华生医生发现，好在对他来说要瞒过华生向来是容易的，医生的笔记他已读过几遍，自然也完全了解针管里的液体，只不过上次使用是什么时候，他不记得了。他躲到卧室里，锁上门，撩起袖子时他不禁盯着臂膀上那些细小的针眼出神，之前他也注意到了这些细微的印记，可并没有在意，也许在他意识的某一处回避着它们，然而此时他完全确定它们的来历了。  
  
时间在流逝。福尔摩斯回过神的时候，却想不起刚刚脑子里打转的影子，可这不能阻止他探索和尝试的脚步。几分钟以后，他跌坐在床上，上身倒在垫子里，两眼看着天花板，血管之中仿佛有一股汹涌的浪潮，直接冲进了他的大脑，他闭上眼睛，想象自己直冲云端，再瞬间跌落，当一切恢复平静的时候，他体会到了别样的安心。  
  
可卡因给他带来很多好处，就在之后两天，福尔摩斯就尝到了第一个甜头。他完全不需要烦恼如何处理那些乱糟糟的情绪，可卡因溶液能帮他摒弃这些。  
  
华生医生踏进起居室的门，看见那个自己心心念念了一整天的人时，绽开了一个幸福地愚蠢的笑容，福尔摩斯这么想，因为他能直视华生的眼神了。起先他们没有说话，不过华生总是有打破沉默的天赋，也有锲而不舍的精神。  
  
“你也许想演奏一段？”医生问道，福尔摩斯恰好抚摸着琴弦。  
  
他没回话，把提琴架到肩上，倒不是为了回应华生医生，他只是想这么做，便信手拉了一段音乐，脑中浮现起迷离的色彩，他的手大概就随着颜色的起伏而起伏，末了，他的眼神又与医生的回合了，他只是看着，将琴放下，医生眼中的甜腻消退了一些，不过他很高兴地发现自己并不在意。  
  
华生医生会悄悄地接近福尔摩斯，这对他来说简直如同引诱——曾经如此——现在不会了，此时侦探的脑中时而冒出一些崩裂的色块，时而响起些模糊的音符，他不会感到无所事事，没觉得医生有那么令自己渴望。  
  
福尔摩斯发现竟连盯着墙壁发呆都不那么难以忍受了，放纵自己的精神徜徉在一个光怪陆离的世界中，寂寞地令人惬意。华生见他对自己没有回应，也只好失落地给自己倒了杯茶。  
  
晚上，福尔摩斯从烟雾中回过神，他正恹恹地在沙发里，抽了一下午的烟。他爬到床上，这个时候医生凑过来，一只手从后面扶住了他的腰。  
  
“我不要。”他说。  
  
“嗯。”医生吻了一下他的耳垂。  
  
他的身体没有反应时，感觉自己好像打了一场胜仗一样，敌人倒不是华生，而是他自己，成功地没让自己变成一个淫荡的小婊子。然而医生的怀抱没必要拒绝，他想，允许医生从后面搂着他，这是很好的安眠剂。  
  
除了半夜时，他被后面一个抵着自己的又热又硬的东西弄醒，华生医生在他的脖颈处蹭了一下，不自觉地摩擦着下半身。起先他没动，考虑着什么时候该提醒医生，不过没一会儿，身后的人自己松开臂膀，一阵肢体的摩擦，悉悉索索的被子里挪动的声音，背后变凉了，他知道华生医生起来，便偷偷用余光瞄到医生进了卫生间。他仰躺下来，用被子遮住鼻子下面的半张脸，看着天花板，不知为何全无睡意了，直到医生回到卧室，敞着睡衣，他没法不注意到露出来的浅色皮肤上铺着毛发，那下面一定是坚实的肌肉，医生到床上时才把睡衣系好——这绝对是故意的——然后他又被一只胳膊搂去，贴回到刚才看见的那个胸膛上。  
  
“抱歉。”他听见医生在耳边轻轻说了一声，觉得莫名其妙。  
  
在可卡因的帮助下，福尔摩斯成功摒弃了欲望，先几天他是这么认为的，就是对于华生医生有点儿残酷，毕竟医生人到中年，还血气方刚。自然福尔摩斯不在意这点，他迫不及待地又注射了一次，这次他小小地惊讶了一回，而且还挺喜欢这种惊讶。  
  
同时华生又一次在卫生间里念叨着侦探的名字倾泻出来——他不相信自慰有害之类的话。他开始认真思索这个问题，福尔摩斯虽然失去了过去的记忆，可看上去似乎并没有影响他们的关系，毕竟那是个极其聪明的人，他总能通过蛛丝马迹迅速推断出过去的经历，华生想到这里， _哦，聪明的家伙，天才，上帝啊_ ，那么谁又知道他脑子里正打些什么主意呢？说不定福尔摩斯有点厌倦了，人总是越聪明越容易厌倦。  
  
对此华生医生有经验，以前他们会玩些把戏，增加点趣味，这说不定是福尔摩斯想要的。  
  
这恰好正是侦探想要的，只不过原因与医生想象的相去甚远。  
  
福尔摩斯把衬衫领解开，感到天气越来越热，事实虽说如此，可现在毕竟是晚上，他的大脑停顿了一小会儿，才发现发热的是自己。他瞧见华生坐在沙发上看一本书，心想医生八成又在胡思乱想，脑海中突然冒出了医生半裸的胸膛，他竟有种冲上去的冲动。福尔摩斯摸摸额头，他不再主张禁欲了吗，见鬼，不过医生确实把他伺候得很好，这想法莫名其妙地压到了一切，既然如此享受，又为什么要为难自己呢？他站在那儿，外面罩着睡袍，却感觉好像医生的亲吻和抚摸已然遍布了全身，他觉得口干舌燥。  
  
华生倒真是在胡思乱想，小说不能抓住他的注意力，没多久他的思绪便飘远了。他拿起一支铅笔，在纸张边上写“手铐”，之后他又划掉，换成了“领带”，他又想了想角色，“医生与病人”是他第一个写下的。  
  
“暴徒。”  
  
突然华生听见背后的声音说，他赶紧把书合起来，差点掉到地上，福尔摩斯站在他身后，至于侦探什么时候移过来的他一点儿也没注意。  
  
“天啊，福尔摩斯。”华生说，他看见侦探苍白的脸上有一点浅浅的红。“我刚才……你别在意。”医生心想是否自己所写的玩意儿吓到对方了，可他仔细看来，又觉得没有，他至少也与侦探相伴多年，也能分辨出此时那抹红色并非源于惊吓。  
  
华生医生发现对方眉头微蹙，之后便迅速靠过来，医生还没反应便被吻住了，他的嘴唇被吮吸，那吻略带着矜持又无法掩饰地热情，华生把两个人分开，侦探的舌尖正轻扫过自己的上唇，医生六神无主了，抱着面前这个从天而降的大礼。  
  
“我……受宠若惊。”医生眨着眼睛，不敢相信刚才发生的事。  
  
“我要你干我，就像一个狂暴的鸡奸犯那样。”侦探十分认真地说。  
  
华生医生不仅不信自己的眼睛，又不敢相信自己的耳朵了。“呃……”他艰难地组织起语言，尽管他是个直接的人，也不习惯就这样没头没脑地要求亲热，通常得先做些……调情之类的预热活动。  
  
侦探见他没反应，不耐烦地问道：“难道你不想？”  
  
“不是那样，不，”医生赶忙解释，“只是……我需要点时间……嗯……进入状态，嗯，我们慢慢来好吗？”  
  
侦探没好气地答道：“我说了，我是要你把我当作猎物。”他停了一下，又解释：“说白了，我要你强迫我就范。”  
  
“为什么？”华生医生一愣，脱口便问。  
  
侦探扬起眉毛。“据我所知，以前你应该和我做过类似的事情？”他指了指医生合起来的那本小说。  
  
“喔，喔……是，是，”想起所写的那些词被对方领悟，医生尴尬地咳了一声，可转而他又发现侦探在转移话题，“我们……我是说我和你……确实扮演过些角色，可是从来没试过这个，我是说，你看上去也对此没兴趣。”  
  
“那你感兴趣吗？”侦探反问，“做一回暴徒，我就是你的受害者，匍匐在你的脚下。”  
  
福尔摩斯的问题总是能让华生不知从何答起。他皱了一下眉头，想立即说不想，但又没这么回答，那样是不是有点儿虚伪？福尔摩斯总是能洞察他，看着侦探脸上渐渐升起的得胜的表情，医生最后说道：“你喜欢就好了，我不一直是你的仆人吗？”  
  
这话成功将侦探那表情压下去，福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛，说：“那我喜欢这个。”  
  
“好吧。”华生说着都觉得这话没底气，他自己都不太确信是否能做得来。  
  
然而福尔摩斯完全无视了华生语气中的无奈，反倒凑过去在医生的耳边说：“那就把我当作你的奴隶，向我发泄，狠狠地羞辱我。”  
  
不久之后，侦探侧过脸埋到被子里，脚还乱蹬着，华生医生死死地按住他，把他两只胳膊举起来，手腕拷到床架子上，接着医生的手指缠进那黑色的头发，把侦探的脑袋拽过来，在耳边说道：“你放乖些，我就让你也享受享受。”然而靠近的医生又被侦探踢了。“你这婊子。”他骂道，放手把对方的脑袋磕到床上，不过磕在了被子上，“看我不好好教训你。”  
  
华生医生把床上人翻过来，那人却决意不看他，把脸又别过去，尽管双手被铐住，他还是在蹬着腿，医生压上去，扯开他的睡衣，露出那白皙的脖颈。侦探试图向后缩，然而双手无法活动，他失败了，只好细细地喊着“不”。因此医生非常简单地便抓住了他，啃咬起那个地方，伸手把侦探试图夹起的胳膊分开，压住那扭动的躯体，继续品尝自己的猎物，不时发出吮吸的啧啧声，当医生起来时，那片又红又湿。  
  
“看看你。”医生说，伸手抓住侦探的下巴，把他的脸掰过来，然而侦探又执意别过去，咬着嘴唇。医生有点儿出神，差点又要叫他别咬，于是赶紧又说：“你这小骚货，一会儿让你为我叫出来。”  
  
接着医生顺着那锁骨往下，播撒下属于自己的印记，侦探发出啜泣声和零碎的喘息，到那两个已经发红的蓓蕾处时，医生含在嘴中舔了一下，听见侦探差点叫出来，得意地笑了声，医生把身下人的裤子拽下来，尽量又快又狠，竖立的下体在他眼前显现。  
  
“明明巴望着被我干，还非不承认。”医生笑道，然后把那大腿分开，这时侦探却不反抗了，原本苍白的身躯像失去活力的死尸，医生把他的大腿架起来，在那最细嫩的皮肤上摸了几把，又在臀上拍了几下，然后从丢在床脚的衣服里摸到了手霜。  
  
医生用两根手指解决了准备的问题，他把自己送进去的时候，侦探浑身像上紧了发条一样，两只胳膊扯来扯去，手腕与手铐之间摩擦着，身体不由自主地拱起。医生一边慢慢将自己往里送，一边俯身，这时候侦探连自己的动作都无法控制，要不去看对方相当困难。尤其此时他两眼噙着眼泪，尽管强忍着，在医生抽动的时候还是叫出来了。  
  
他们都倾泻出来后，华生撑在福尔摩斯上面，还喘着气，福尔摩斯垂着眼睑，面无表情。华生稍微恢复了些力气，便把那手铐解开，两只白色漂亮的手腕已经被擦破，医生亲了亲，揉了几下，又马上去拿毛巾和温水来。  
  
华生把两人都安顿好，舒服地裹着被子，福尔摩斯把脸又埋到医生的肩膀上，华生依然很在意地轻揉着发红的手腕。  
  
“要是听我的话用领带，那就好多了。”他说。  
  
“我是你的奴隶，你当然该用手铐。”侦探的声音闷在里面，有点虚弱地说。  
  
华生叹了口气。“你怎么样？”他问，“我有没有过分？”  
  
“恰恰相反，你说的话明显就是在装腔作势，表情也一点儿不搭……嗯，强暴犯才不会用润滑，还有，我反抗的时候你该打我几下。”  
  
华生心想到底是他的大侦探，数落他的时候怎么都有力气说一大堆，不过他回道：“我恐怕做不到，那样你会受到实质性的伤害。”福尔摩斯没说话了，他想着什么样的伤害才能称得上 _实质性_ ，华生放下他的手腕。“你真的没什么事要告诉我，歇洛克？”医生问。  
  
“没有，我讨厌重复。”侦探回复道，脑袋依然挨着医生的肩膀，医生看不见他的脸。  
  
华生医生只能将他抱紧，死死地搂在怀中，仿佛那样就能离他的心更近，似乎那样就能打开他的心房。  
  
然而这时候，虽然可卡因带来的浪潮收敛了些，但福尔摩斯仍处于兴奋之中，他的脑中尽想的是溶液给他带来的多重改变，意想不到，也许在配比上出了点问题，毕竟他自己不记得管子里剩的那些是多少，也许是他本身的问题，也许他注射时的状态，刚刚吃下的食物——如果有的话——也会有所影响。这是个多么引人入胜的课题，他想，而且他自己就可以做为实验对象。  
  
然而对于华生医生，原本就很难算是个乐观的人，加上之后的两天突然闷了起来，容易叫人心情郁结，晚上终于大雨倾盆，时而还伴随着雷鸣，窗外看去，灯光在雨雾之中朦朦胧胧，医生想起来，以往这时候他们常常坐在沙发上闲扯，从墙上的戈登将军像到小提琴的弦，虽然说着说着信马由缰了，福尔摩斯就会越来越尖刻，还越来越得意，即便说错了也不肯承认，只是嘴上不承认，华生知道，然后他会做些事情让侦探认错的。医生的耳边仿佛响起了说话声，好像就从他身后的沙发上传来，然后那一本正经的谈话逐渐变成了嬉戏打闹，当他回过神来的时候才发现那分明是水声，雨水源源不断地从窗沿落下，还有浴室里的水声。  
  
华生找些杂志或者报纸来读，这时候总要做些事情打打岔，没一会儿，浴室的门开了，谁想这下华生无论如何也读不好报纸了，因为福尔摩斯竟只穿了衬衫出来，还好像一点都不在意一样自顾自地走到桌子边上找着什么。  
  
准确地说，医生无法证明侦探是否 _只_ 穿了衬衫，因为那衬衫刚好遮到大腿上方，有些水珠从那黑色发丝的末梢落下，在衬衫上留下湿润的点，该死的那下面最好是什么都没有，医生想着咽了一口口水。他不自觉地松开领口，因为觉得领带缠得太紧了，侦探背对着他，装作完全不自知，走回卧室里去，于是医生的眼神也跟着飘到里面了。  
  
“你这个小妖精。”医生跟着走进去，说道。  
  
侦探转过身面对他，那坦然的表情让医生想狠狠吻掉。“我做了什么？”他问。  
  
“你既然这么聪明怎么会不知道呢？”医生走近了些。  
  
“我既然如此聪明又怎么能理解普通人的思维呢？”侦探反问，故意向前迈了一小步，用那低低的叫人发疯的声音说：“也许你能告诉我，医生？”  
  
华生不禁感到自己的余生都要被眼前的人掌控了，不过他又心甘情愿，他把福尔摩斯推到床上，那双浅色的眼珠像具有魔力的玻璃球一般盯着他，而他就像被下咒，解开衣服的动作仿佛被床上那个邪恶的巫师所指引。然后医生爬上去，侦探的手像有毒的藤蔓一般攀上来勾住他的脖子，他的手则专注于衬衫下面的躯体，那儿果然什么都没穿。  
  
他们交缠了一会儿，侦探一个翻身，让华生医生躺倒在床上，而自己叉开双腿骑在上面，华生顺着大腿向上抚摸，伸到衬衫的下摆里面，仿佛贪婪地从那下面的皮肤中吸取养分，他盯着那衬衫敞开了一半，能露出上半部分白皙的胸膛。在医生不需要用力的时候，一些胡思乱想便趁虚而入了，起先他还欣赏着身上骑着的那诱人的身体，沉醉的表情，感叹无论谁见了都无法把持，突然地他又感到一阵伤痛，他听见肢体的碰撞声，而这几乎就是过去这段时间里他们唯一的交流。  
  
“歇洛克，”医生喘息了一下，然后问道，声音显得他那么渺小，“你爱我吗？”  
  
侦探的动作突然停了，他低头盯着自己身下，此时医生变成了他的奴隶，他扬起一边的眉毛，那表情配合着红晕的皮肤显得不搭调，却异常地漠然地令人心碎，接着他又猛地往下坐，于是潮水一般的刺激将医生淹没了，医生的思绪断了。  
  
华生医生像被那心碎的一股劲驱使着，一下子起来，搂住侦探的腰，变被动于主动，他一边舔舐着那露出的肩膀一边向上顶，身上人顿时由刚才冷傲的坚冰化成了一滩水，他听见哭吟，因为有雷声和雨声的掩盖，那哭吟和喘息比平时放肆一些，更又在医生心里种下了一把情火，他的手钻到衬衫里面，那唯一的遮盖物被肆意蹂躏，皱巴巴地，从肩膀上滑落，医生在那展露的优美曲线上咬下去。  
  
打在窗上如同子弹一样的雨点，伴随着肢体的碰撞，喘息和呻吟，一起走向高潮，之后他们的响声逐渐熄灭，福尔摩斯有气无力地钻进被子，华生稍微收拾了一下也上了床。侦探懒在他怀里时，医生依旧聆听着窗外，心想天亮的时候，他们大概就又会变成不生不熟的同租者。  
  
此时已接近十一点，雨声有助于思考，华生自恃 _福尔摩斯领域的专家_ ，确实如此，也许用不了多久他就能把侦探的防线击得溃不成军，就像以前他总能让那自负的家伙认错一样，可他没来得及这么做，因为楼下响起了人声。  
  
他们两人都从各自的小心思中跳出来，立即起身，起先他们还担心是否刚才的动静太大，雷雨声终究没掩饰住，不过后来事实证明这担心多余了，原来是来了个案子。


	9. Chapter 9

+++  
  
想到哈德森太太因为被吵醒多少不情愿，医生最先一步裹好睡衣下楼查看，安慰了老太太几句，在哄人——尤其哄女人——这事上他向来得心应手。  
  
来者是斯坦莱•霍普金，福尔摩斯以前还挺看好的一个警探——福尔摩斯失忆以前，他曾说霍普金会有个好前程。  
  
“对福尔摩斯先生遭遇的事儿，我很难过。”霍普金说，脱了雨衣，跟着华生上楼。  
  
“他差不多恢复了，我是说脾气，”华生回道，“记忆还没有。”说完抬头看见福尔摩斯已经穿好睡衣，站在楼梯上面，不过看到侦探扬起眉毛的表情，医生微微一笑。  
  
接着华生医生为福尔摩斯介绍了霍普金，侦探显然已忘了曾把警探当作朋友，他一脸没好气地坐到沙发上，因为他刚刚听到响声时的担忧是真的。“那么你深夜造访，”他冷漠地说道，“不会是对我们打什么鬼主意吧？”那语气一点也不像在开玩笑。  
  
自然在华生的示意下，霍普金理解成了玩笑。“来杯热水，暴雨之夜容易着凉。”华生赶紧岔了过去。  
  
“哦，您一定没看报纸上约克斯雷的那件事？”霍普金对华生说了声感谢，转而问福尔摩斯。侦探耸耸肩。警探继续说道：“我已经去现场调查过，约克斯雷是在肯特郡，五点钟我到那儿的旧居调查以后，乘最后一班火车回来，然后就径直到您这儿了。我实在搞不清楚，有个人死了，可看不清有人要杀他的动机。”  
  
当听到这个地方时，福尔摩斯突然来了精神，立马从无精打采的状态中立起身，盯着霍普金，示意他详细说说。  
  
于是华生马上拿来笔记，记下了大致情况。几年前，一位年长的考瑞姆教授买下了约克雷斯旧居的乡村宅邸，这位老教授不是坐在床上就是坐在轮椅上，走路也只能拄着拐杖蹒跚而行，因此对他来说仆人必不可少，有个年长稳重的马珂先生是管家，还有一个叫苏珊•塔尔顿的女仆，名声也不错，此外，由于教授在写一本书，就雇佣了一名秘书威洛比•史密斯先生，是个刚刚从剑桥大学毕业的年轻人，而这个年轻人的品行也据说不错，没有敌人，也正是这个年轻人，当天上午在教授的书房里被谋杀。  
  
女仆苏珊是第一个见到尸体的人，那是上午十一点到十二点之间，她听见楼下书房里发出古怪的叫声，便去查看，一把沾血的裁纸刀被丢在地上，史密斯躺在写字桌边，脖子上有个很深的伤口，她还听见了史密斯临死前的一句话“教授，是她”。之后马珂先生也赶到了，而教授本人一直坐在床上，这种天气里他经常到下午才下床。  
  
“我断定凶手一定是从后门进来，穿过花园的小路到书房的，那是最近的路。”霍普金说，“苏珊当时立即锁了书房的其他出口，除此之外还有一条走廊往教授的卧室，所以我马上检查了花园的小路，哎，可是这天气，下了整天的雨，泥泞的地面上什么线索也没有，大路上也没有，全是稀泥。”  
  
福尔摩斯沉默了一会儿，思考另一种可能性，当霍普金的说话声停下来的时候，他轻易地就能听见沙沙声，接着转头看见华生正在笔记本上记录，过了几秒钟，华生写完抬起头时，侦探才把眼神转过去，向霍普金问了些问题。  
  
这样他很快把注意力重新放到案件本身上，刚刚看着华生医生坐在旁边写的时候，他感到一种莫名其妙的安心，这使他惊讶，差点让他脸红。  
  
之后霍普金神秘兮兮地拿出了一个小纸包，小心打开后取出一只金边夹鼻眼镜，一端垂着一条断了的黑丝带，那是威洛比•史密斯死时手里攥着的，而秘书先生的视力很好。  
  
这只眼镜很快吸引了福尔摩斯的眼神，把他拉回了案件中，他拿过来仔细查看，还试着架在自己的鼻梁上，不一会儿，他抿嘴一笑。  
  
“你该去找这样一个人，”福尔摩斯说，“一位着装考究的上年纪的女士，面容刻板，宽鼻梁，两眼挨着鼻梁，额头有皱纹，度数很深，可能有个窄肩膀，此外，她最近几个月至少去过一家眼镜店两次。”  
  
霍普金与华生面面相觑。“嗯——在城里只有几家眼镜店，应该很容易能找到这样的人。”霍普金说，“可是您是怎么得出这些结论的呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，那表情完全不像个失忆的可怜人，因为有些事情已变成了本能和习惯，刻进了他的骨头里，流淌进他的血液。“这很容易。既然死者说‘她’，那么便是位女士，一位戴着金边眼镜的女士肯定十分关注自己的穿着，眼镜夹宽，说明她的鼻梁宽。我试戴了一下，我的眼睛不能对上眼镜的中心，可见她的眼睛紧挨着鼻子，这镜片度数很深，这样的人不得不经常眯着眼睛看，会导致肩膀变化。”他解释道，“至于两次去过同一家眼镜店嘛，这眼镜的架子下垫着的两块软木，一块旧些，但装上肯定不超过两个月，另一块则非常新，而且两块软木还一模一样，这不是显而易见的吗？”  
  
霍普金听着两眼只羡慕地看着他，这时华生说了一句：“这简直太妙了！”  
  
福尔摩斯转头看着医生，愣了一下，然后一本正经地提醒道：“你的声音有点大，快把哈德森太太吵醒了。”  
  
“这怎么至于？”华生说道，“你刚才确实很棒。”  
  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，在沙发上挪了挪，可是他坐着没什么不舒服，也没有不妥当。  
  
“对了，但我还不知道史密斯被害的原因呢？”霍普金又问道。  
  
“我们明天跟你去一趟约克斯雷，便知分晓。”福尔摩斯脱口而出，话音刚落他隐隐觉得有什么不对，或者说是感觉 _太对_ 了，尽管他已经 _回家_ 有一段时间，可还没有像刚刚那样，仿佛流浪的灵魂重新找回了属于自己的躯壳。他不自觉瞥了一眼华生医生。  
  
之后三人决定第二天赶早班火车去肯特郡，因为已经很晚，又下着雨，霍普金便暂且留宿，华生医生让他在楼上自己的卧室里睡一夜，他则在沙发上躺一躺，霍普金还有点儿不好意思。“我不会不适的。”医生说道，按了按沙发，表示那里很舒服。  
  
霍普金便恭敬不如从命。不过当警探上了楼，医生便挤到侦探的卧室里去了。  
  
福尔摩斯回想起刚才的那幕，还有些出神，看见华生进来，说了一句：“别以为我就相信你。”他声音很低，像对自己说，华生也没听见，只顾爬上床。  
  
他们重又依偎在一起，真正准备入睡了。  
  
“天亮时到沙发上去。”侦探在完全被睡意笼罩前，这么提醒道。  
  
医生“嗯”了一声，作为回答。  
  
+++  
  
第二天早晨，雨已经停歇，空气清爽怡人，他们三人颠簸了许久，在离约克斯雷几英里的火车站下来，又换马车，到那所旧居时已经八九点钟了。  
  
他们首先检查了花园里的那条小路，路上的泥巴还没干，福尔摩斯穿了米白色的套装，自然他全神贯注于这个事件，丝毫不在意泥点沾到他的裤脚上。他在小路较干的那边发现了轻微的脚印，他们的猎物行事谨慎，丝毫没有踏到湿软的那头。  
  
“她从这儿走进书房，”福尔摩斯顺着小路边上才草地走，以防弄坏了路上的痕迹，他慢慢抬头，望进书房的大窗户玻璃，“她在书房逗留，是在找什么呢？她没想杀人，不然也不会随手拿起写字桌上的裁纸刀了。”  
  
“哦，我忘了说，”霍普金想起来，“凶案发生前一刻钟，管家先生还在书房打扫过。”  
  
于是他们又看了书房，雨后的阳光稍稍露头，从刚刚那扇大窗户照进来，不过并没有驱散这旧房子里的阴霾。写字台的脚上还溅上了血迹，地上也有一块深红色。那桌子的抽屉并未上锁，里面也没有什么重要的东西，然而福尔摩斯在下面小柜子的钥匙孔边上发现划过的痕迹。  
  
“钥匙孔周围总是有划痕。”霍普金说。  
  
“可这个很新，划痕还那么亮，”福尔摩斯纠正说，“你们瞧，被划过的油漆边上还有切屑。把管家先生叫来。”  
  
马珂先生成熟又正直，他愁容满面，看上去比谁都难过。福尔摩斯问了他几个问题，他声称打扫房间时没有发现钥匙孔旁边的划痕，他把侦探上下打量了一番，不过回答问题的时候目光又移到一边。之后他们又询问了苏珊，似乎没有什么收获，甚至还不知道凶手是如何离开的房子，因为女仆说她听见叫声之后马上赶了来，要是有人从过道离开会被她看见。  
  
“我们去见见考瑞姆教授。”福尔摩斯说，在霍普金的引导下，他们走上了边上的另一条走廊，那尽头有几层台阶，接着是一扇门。福尔摩斯突然停了一下，说这儿铺了椰毛毯子。  
  
“是啊。”霍普金愣了愣。  
  
侦探看看他没再说什么，继续往前。  
  
考瑞姆教授的卧室非常大，地上，架子上到处堆满了书，只空了一条窄窄的道供人走，其他摆设均看不清了，而老人的床仿佛就是从书堆里升起的一块凸台。教授看上去面目不善，坐在床上抽烟，房间里也充满了烟味。  
  
老人开始唠唠叨叨，说这件事多么不幸，搞得他也无心工作了，不过他不忘把那种烟介绍给客人们，说这是亚历山大港直接运来，为他特制的。马珂先生的托盘上端了一些，他们三人都尝试了，福尔摩斯抽得最多也最快，一根接着一根简直不停。  
  
“确实不错。”华生说，吐了一个烟圈，瞥到福尔摩斯又从托盘上拿了一根，马珂先生皱着眉头，医生总觉得有点儿不对劲，他好像看到管家的手碰到了侦探的手，不过那有什么不对呢？华生想，反正最近福尔摩斯一直很奇怪。  
  
这时候医生听见老教授对他秘书的死发表了点意见，教授竟认为是自杀。“爱情什么的，年轻人嘛。”那老人抽着烟说。站在医生旁边的管家先生好像晃了一下。  
  
接着福尔摩斯又问了教授那小柜子里锁了什么，教授拿出柜子的钥匙递给他，说他们大可以去看，福尔摩斯看了一眼那钥匙，拒绝了。  
  
终于他们离开了教授那间阴森森的卧室，福尔摩斯说下午再去 _慰问_ ，霍普金去镇上调查那个神秘女士的线索去了，留下两人在花园里散步。  
  
“你发现什么线索了吗？”华生问道。  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答，仍旧低着头看草地。这时阳光逐渐消退了潮气，不过华生仍觉得阴凉凉的。  
  
马珂先生从对面走来，福尔摩斯突然迎上去，竟然面带微笑地打招呼，管家的眼神游离了一阵，神色局促慌张，可是这次他又不得不面对福尔摩斯的眼神。  
  
“您看上去相当关心史密斯先生。”福尔摩斯搭起讪来。  
  
“是吗？”马珂先生说，“我把他——把他看成弟弟。”  
  
“喔！”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生跟上去，看见马珂先生不时地抿一下嘴唇，他猛地知道哪里不对了，花园中被雨水打焉了的花草抬起头，侦探站在其中，阳光照在他苍白的皮肤上，要是他用那剔透的眼睛专注地看着你，说着话，非要你注意到那好看的唇线，糟糕地是态度那么友好。没一会儿马珂先生便熟络地跟他聊起来了。  
  
“教授真能抽烟！对他的身体不好。”福尔摩斯说，“而且吸烟影响食欲。”  
  
“这可说不准。”管家先生答道，悄悄舔了一下嘴唇。  
  
“难道不是吗？又发生了这样的事，我打赌他今天还没吃东西。”  
  
“那您可赌输了，教授今天胃口奇好，要了一大块肉排。”管家笑道，舔了一下嘴唇。  
  
华生站在一边，要不是他熟知福尔摩斯，还真要被那双亲切的眼睛蒙骗了，他想走远一点，免得听见讨人厌的谈话，可他还是选择站在原地。一会儿，马珂先生回房子里去了，完全转过身之前眼神一直驻留在福尔摩斯身上，华生想把那双眼睛抠下来。  
  
福尔摩斯突然恢复了那种得意又沾沾自喜的表情，华生冷冷地问道：“你得到线索了？”  
  
福尔摩斯微微扬起嘴角，哼了一声，仿佛一只高傲的昂起头的雄鹿，不过他看了一眼华生，很快注意到华生的脸色。“你有意见，医生？”  
  
华生看了看四周无人，又把侦探拉到树荫底下。“是的，”他抬起眉毛，“要我说你刚才简直在出卖色相。”  
  
侦探盯着他许久，没想到华生以这种方式露出了狐狸尾巴，庆幸自己没轻易上当。“那么我让你失望了，医生。”他竟发现心中渗出一点点苦涩，不过依旧用浓浓的讽刺盖住了它，“我就是这样，要是你嫌龌龊的话，完全可以去找职业男妓，还是你又嫌他们不干净了？”  
  
华生愣愣地看着他。“我——我不是那个意思。”但这只能让福尔摩斯的怒气越来越明显，他好像快抑制不住了，华生拽住他，还得顾及一下周围有没有人。“我不是这个意思，我是……我嫉妒，我嫉妒了。”医生无奈地叹气。  
  
福尔摩斯眨着眼睛，好像完全不能理解。“是吗？那你应该直白点。”  
  
然而华生认为自己表现得已经够直白。“那你要我怎么做？”他抱怨道，调低了嗓音，“要是以前的话，我这个时候就会把你拉到草丛里某个不为人知的角落，在那儿狠狠地干你，直到你说出‘只属于我’这样的话！”  
  
“那现在呢？”  
  
“现在——”想到这儿华生也感到苦涩，他的声音也变得垂头丧气，“现在我不会这么做，因为我已经不能确定你是否还爱我。”  
  
福尔摩斯又愣了一下，尝试理解他。“你这话不合逻辑。”最后他下了个结论，反问道，“你那么做不就是为了确信这点的吗？”  
  
华生皱起眉头，感到对方不可理喻，他深深吸了一口气，试图跟福尔摩斯解释，仿佛这是个艰难的工作。“听着，福尔摩斯，我只有确定你爱我，才会那么做，相反，如果我不确定，就不会那样干你，你知道了吗？”他看着对方那双眼睛，又问，“这是因为什么？”  
  
福尔摩斯微微眯起眼睛，眼神琢磨着面前的这个人。  
  
华生知道他一时半会儿不会给出反应来，感到自己已经被渗出的苦水淹没，干脆直接说出答案。“因为我爱你，笨蛋。”华生说，然后立即转身走了。  
  
福尔摩斯立在原地，觉得有必要重新整理整理信息。  
  
+++  
  
虽然谈话搅乱了福尔摩斯的情绪，但没有拖慢办案的脚步，对他来说，案子总是第一位的。相反，医生之后表现得有点漠然，他跟着侦探到教授的卧室里时，像只是被某种机械力驱动着似的，侦探在那儿说明了案情，解释了那位神秘女士如何潜入书房窃取柜子里的某样东西，却不料被秘书撞见，秘书抓住了她，情急之下她拿起桌上的裁纸刀刺去，然后慌张地逃走。  
  
“但她有深度近视，眼镜又被史密斯拿了去。”福尔摩斯冷冰冰地看着教授惊愕的表情说，“通向花园的过道和到这里的走廊恰好铺了一样的地毯，走错路是情理之中的事情，当她发现的时候已为时已晚，只好进了这里。”  
  
“哈，这么说有个人进了我的卧室，而我在这儿却什么也没发现？”  
  
“不，你发现了，还替她安排了藏身之处，你中午食量大增就是证明，她现在就在这儿。”  
  
教授呆若木鸡地歪在床上，颤颤巍巍，不等他反应，有位女士从书橱中出来，肩上蹭着柜子里的灰，正如福尔摩斯所说，书都堆在地上和架子上，说明那人很可能藏在橱柜之中。  
  
这女士虽然不算漂亮，可她举止文雅从容，充满着英气，叫人不自觉地敬畏她。不过华生以另一种视角观察着她的脸，尽管卧室里光线很暗，他依然看出了端倪。“您身体不太好。”华生说，想要去扶她。  
  
她礼貌地拒绝了，承认自己活不了多久，接着她说明了缘由，原来她与考瑞姆教授都是俄国人，而考瑞姆在革命失败之后背弃了自己的战友，拿了赏金来到英国，留下她与其他人不是被处死就是被流放。“如果我们的团体知道了他在哪儿，”这女士指着床上发抖的老人说，“不出一个星期他就会没命。”  
  
可这女士不是来取性命，她曾雇了个私人侦探，就是在史密斯之前被教授聘用的秘书，正是那个人告诉她文件在哪儿，还给了她复制的钥匙，只不过教授不喜欢他，很快把他解雇了。因此她不得不亲自出马，确实史密斯的死是个意外，她的目标只是文件，那些文件可以证明他们其中一个朋友的清白，此人还在西伯利亚做苦工，而背叛他的家伙却端端好地躲在田园宅邸里颐养天年。  
  
其他人还沉浸在这个离奇的故事中，福尔摩斯反应快，发现那女士身体一歪，面容突然惨白。“快！”他说。然而为时已晚，她很快抽搐起来。  
  
华生赶紧冲上去。“我出来时就已经吃了药，”那女士说，顺势抓住医生的胳膊，艰难地将最后一句话灌入医生的耳朵，“请不要——忘记那些信。”  
  
华生看着生命逐渐消失在这个可怜的女士身上，想起他曾救助过的，这种惨白的脸色，抽搐的手指，当他心中的苦水退去之后，理智重新占上风，他想到了一件事情，一种可能。  
  
回去的途中，福尔摩斯解释了他的推理过程，考瑞姆教授给他看了柜子的钥匙，那上面没有褪色的痕迹，所以不是教授的钥匙在柜子上留下的划痕，还有他为什么不停地吸烟，他在地上到处留下烟灰，所以下午当他们再次去了教授的卧室，地上留下的脚印说明确实有人从橱柜里出来过。  
  
“精彩极了。”华生说。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“当然，”华生微笑，“虽然有时候你也很讨厌。”  
  
福尔摩斯忍不住抿起嘴角，华生欣赏他的表情，暂时不愿意问起刚才自己想起的那事，这个时候侦探还沉浸在工作的幸福之中，这在他回来之后还是第一次，因此华生并不想打扰他。他们先跑了一趟俄国使馆，之后华生趁热打铁，提议晚上出去好好吃一顿，然后看一场戏，就像往常那样。  
  
华生得到了福尔摩斯的欣然同意。“那我去订票。”华生说，马车在莱西厄姆剧院门口停下来，他忍不住亲了福尔摩斯一下。  
  
华生在剧院下车，直到马车回到贝克街，福尔摩斯发着愣，他承认堤坝上的裂缝正不断扩大，再过一会儿他就要无法控制自己的情绪了。不过奇怪地是他并不打算回到寓所就去把注射器拿出来，而是想好好洗个澡，然后给华生医生一个惊喜。  
  
对于华生医生来说，他固然很享受与福尔摩斯的任何娱乐活动，不过重要地是，这时候的歇洛克•福尔摩斯特别好说话，他决定晚上从戏院回来要来一场 _促膝长谈_ 。医生怀揣着戏票从剧院出来，准备打一辆马车，有个人喊住了他。  
  
“这么巧！”那声音说。医生回头瞧见一个身材还算高挑的男子，跟自己年纪差不多，有一张和蔼可亲的脸，他有点熟悉但一时想不起来是谁。  
  
见华生医生思索着，那人笑道。“您不认识我啦，我是维克多•特雷弗。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段时间在群里面聊天说到看过有篇翻译文，原著向的，改编了《金边夹鼻眼镜》，  
> 然后这段开头正好也是晚上下着雷雨，也挺合适改编这篇。  
> 另外本来马珂是太太的改成了先生。  
> 改编什么的感觉真的很鸡肋= =


	10. Chapter 10

+++  
  
华生医生往贝克街走时，天已暗了。他肩膀酸疼，腿也发软，眉毛上面好像也有点刺疼，他已开始感觉麻木，因此也察觉不清。幸好不是下午，黄昏之中他周围人影匆匆，没有谁会注意到他的狼狈相，而且他又挑了一条僻静一些的路，虽然这儿离家还挺远，走一走却是正好符合华生此时的心思。  
  
起先华生不愿回忆起特雷弗那张神采飞扬的脸，倒是想起之后他脸上既挂彩又蒙灰的样子叫人高兴。华生刚碰见那家伙的时候，经过对方的提醒和主动介绍，他终于想起来了。  
  
“哦，我记起来了，你是福尔摩斯的大学同学。”医生说。  
  
特雷弗笑笑，他浅色的头发在阳光下面显得神采奕奕又十分温柔，不过本来他也是个挺英俊的男子。特雷弗看了一眼医生手里的戏票，说：“您也是晚上九点半的那场吗，华生医生？”  
  
华生答应了一声，将戏票放近外套里层的口袋。“您还住在乡下，那儿……是哪儿来着？”  
  
“牛津郡。”特雷弗说道，“不过我不怎么回那儿去了，最近打算卖掉地产，你知道，我父亲的死给我的打击很大。”  
  
“我很遗憾。”  
  
特雷弗点头示意。“这段时间我住在西区，在哪儿置办了一所房子，您和福尔摩斯先生有空的话，欢迎来做客。”他停了一下，又加上一句：“那儿非常美丽。”  
  
华生想着也许福尔摩斯见了曾经的同学，说不定能记起什么，福尔摩斯以前好像从没表达过对这位同学的不满，似乎他们曾经的关系比任何人都近。华生琢磨着，特雷弗也很有礼貌有教养，他也很喜欢这家伙。  
  
“也许我们能一起吃晚饭。”华生说。  
  
“荣幸之至。”特雷弗答道，“我的马车停在那边街角，要是你乐意的话，我送你一程。”他们谈着话，一边沿着街道走下去。说起福尔摩斯的时候，特雷弗分享了一些他们的旧事。  
  
“那时候福尔摩斯是不是把学校周围所有泥土研究了个遍？”华生开玩笑地问。  
  
特雷弗皱了一下眉头。“你这么提起，好像是。”他回答，但这似乎影响了他的好心情，他也不喜欢谈这方面的事。他想了一会儿，换了个话题。“福尔摩斯最近如何？”  
  
“哦，很好。”华生说。  
  
“是吗，那我便放心了，听说他的头受了伤，还影响了记忆。”  
  
华生愣了愣，不记得这事情上了报纸，当时雷斯垂德与他商量暂时未把这个消息透露出去，雷斯垂德探长虽然有时候挺迟钝，但他还是信得过的。但特雷弗也说不定从其他渠道得知此事，华生觉得应该问个清楚。他们路过一条小巷，夹在两幢房子之间。“哦，他好多了。”华生说道，周围张望了一下。  
  
自然他的动作太明显，他毕竟不是职业侦探，特雷弗注意到了。“怎么了？”特雷弗问道，“有人跟踪我们吗？”华生进到巷子里，特雷弗也跟了进去。“真是刺激起来了。”他说，“是不是刚刚那个流浪汉？”  
  
华生没有回答，而是问道：“你怎么得知福尔摩斯受伤的事？”问完他又觉得自己这问题很蠢，要是福尔摩斯的话，肯定比他高明得多。  
  
谁知特雷弗答道：“在报纸上呀。”  
  
对方也没反应过来，华生庆幸自己还能应付这种蠢蛋，说：“可这事从来没上过报纸。”  
  
“哦，是吗……”特雷弗不答话了，大概在想如何圆场。他将手杖支在地上，华生注意到他不自觉地转着手杖那头。  
  
 _你的手杖很重，里面灌了铅。_ 华生突然想起福尔摩斯曾拜访特雷弗家，对他那还未过世的父亲说过的话。医生又定睛一瞧手杖那端的形状，马上回忆起福尔摩斯那晚追捕的嫌疑犯，被打昏时脑袋上的伤痕。 _他刚说过有辆马车_ ，这些线索汇集在一起，当华生再看特雷弗那张脸时，不再那么和气。而对方自觉说漏了嘴，打算找个理由撤退。  
  
华生看出了特雷弗的意图，一把将他拽住，趁他还没意识到发生了什么时，先给了他一个拳头，将他打倒在地上。  
  
“你疯了！”特雷弗瞪着华生，从地上坐起来。  
  
然而华生此时十分欣赏他揉着半边脸的样子，将他踢回到地上，他的脑袋撞在地面。“你打昏的福尔摩斯，然后把他拖到你的马车上，对不对？”华生问，又揪起特雷弗的领子。原本整齐妥当的套装已经被地上的灰蹭脏了，更乱一些又有什么关系呢。  
  
特雷弗知道败露，完全换了一张脸。“那你要感谢我呀，我还特地请来最好的医生，把他的伤治好了。”  
  
“那还不是你干的。”华生又把他扔到地上，“你为什么这么做？”  
  
特雷弗倒不像觉得疼的样子，反而变得油嘴滑舌之后更让华生讨厌。“你瞧，我还把他驯服地温顺了，再还给你，你不是更应该感谢我？”  
  
“你这是什么意思？”华生皱起眉头，预感不妙。  
  
“哎！”特雷弗从地上困难地爬起来，拍着身上的泥土，慢悠悠地说，“你知道吗，温驯听话的歇洛克尝起来可真是美味极了，我倒现在还时常回味呢，不过我打赌你已经尝到了。”  
  
华生的脑袋里像被炸开了锅，他一把推了特雷弗，在狭窄的巷子里，特雷弗的后背一下子就被他抵到了墙上。“你他妈的这是什么意思？你对他做了什么？”华生质问道，抓着对方的领子，恨不得把他勒死。  
  
“你心里知道我做了什么。”特雷弗被华生抵着说话有点吃力。  
  
华生想把脑中浮现出的画面抹去，为此他慢了半拍，被特雷弗抢到先机把他推开，还挨了一拳。等华生反应过来的时候，他的额头擦到了另一边的墙上，眉毛上面应该是擦破了，他赶紧稳住脚步，扶了一下墙站住了。  
  
“你这混蛋！”华生骂道。  
  
“我没有趁他失忆的时候说假话，我只不过帮他回忆起以前我们的一些……事儿。”特雷弗冷笑，虽然那笑与他狼狈不堪的形象不相配。  
  
华生一鼓作气扑上去，回敬了他一拳，这下把特雷弗抵在地上，华生用膝盖死死按着他，另一只手按着他的脑袋。  
  
“你……你才混蛋。”特雷弗说到，一边寻找机会反击。“我……到底还救了他，那时候你人呢？”  
  
华生医生被这话戳到痛处，也因此被特雷弗成功反击，反而又被对方打了脸。特雷弗意识到了自己的反击，颇有点得意地正要从地上爬起来。这次华生反应快一点，在那之前踢了一脚，特雷弗一下子又倒到地上。  
  
“你这卑鄙下流的小人！”华生振作起来重新扭打上去，“歇洛克不会相信你这种恶棍，他肯定是逃出来的。”这么一说，换作特雷弗被刺痛了，他瞪着华生，力气突然比之前要大，把华生打得生疼。不过华生反而得意，看特雷弗那样子，就知道他摸对了地方。“哈！果然你被摆了一道。”华生嘲笑，“我看你是嫉妒吧。”  
  
接着他又被特雷弗按倒，被掐住了脖子，不过华生很快反击，狠狠蹬了他的肚子下面那儿，特雷弗马上松开了他。华生趁胜追击，两人在地上打成一团。  
  
华生知道自己占上风，今天既然被他逮到了，就得把这混蛋打成残废，要是最后不治身亡便更叫他舒心。华生不想最后自己会有什么结果，现在他烦不了那么多，愤怒已经蒙住了他的眼睛和理智。  
  
不过这个时候，身后突然响起人声。华生一时没注意，手也没停，直到最终他和特雷弗被两个穿制服的警员分开了。两人气喘吁吁地瞪着对方，华生看特雷弗脸上沾着不少鲜血和灰尘，身上的衣服也已经凌乱不堪，对自己的杰作甚为满意。两个警员依稀看出他们两人还算有身份，不是什么流浪汉。其中一个警员仔细端详了华生，突然说道：“这不是华生大夫吗？”  
  
华生也看看他，面前这个年轻人确实有一点眼熟，可能经常跟在哪位探长身边。  
  
“您是华生大夫？”那警员又问了一遍，再次上下打量了他，这次更加肯定了，“就是和福尔摩斯先生在一起的那位？”  
  
“是我。”华生干巴巴地说。  
  
之后他们两人被带到苏格兰场，被雷斯垂德看见，便询问华生发生了什么事。华生医生自然不便解释其中的缘由，在这种场合下与雷斯垂德见面本身也挺尴尬的了。最后，因为他们两人说不出打架斗殴的原因，只好编些胡话来哄骗警员。  
  
当华生被放出来的时候，已经黄昏了。特雷弗的车夫才得知此事，驾着马车来接他，华生瞥了一眼那车夫结实的身材，心中有点庆幸刚刚没有这家伙参与。回贝克街的路上，华生特地挑了一条僻静些的路走，他再回想时，想起特雷弗那张如杰作一般的脸，又愤恨自己没多赏几拳头，回想起那车夫，觉得自己跟那家伙较量拳头的话，胜算得平分，如果歇洛克会如何呢？华生的心突然揪起来。  
  
+++  
  
福尔摩斯舒舒服服地洗了个澡，然后让自己陷在柔软的沙发中，不自觉地打了一会儿盹，当他醒过来的时候，华生医生仍没回来，他没在意，这时候的福尔摩斯头脑有那么一点点迟钝，他伸了个懒腰。沙发边的茶几上有一本通俗小说，福尔摩斯随手翻开时恰好是华生最后看到的那一页，页边上写着“领带”，还有写了又被划掉的“手铐”，以及“医生与病人”。他不禁抿嘴，谁知道那时候华生医生在想什么呢。他把小说合上放回茶几，毕竟那故事不合他的口味。福尔摩斯突然察觉，自己想起华生医生时竟像个初涉情场的少年，他觉得得给自己找点事情做。  
  
尽管如此，当华生医生的脚步一响起，福尔摩斯还是立即从剪报中抬起头，不过他也注意到这脚步声有些拖沓，听着十分疲惫。接着他看见华生那张脸，显然简单地抹过，可依然看出蹭着泥土，尤其边上与头发和鬓角交接的地方，还有眉毛上擦出了血，就不要说那一身又灰又乱的衣服了。福尔摩斯扬起眉毛。  
  
他没说话，因为看华生那眼神，那眼睛看着他的样子仿佛能挤出水，可又分明没有眼泪。那一定有什么事，直觉阻止了他发问，他刻意没有回应华生的眼睛，而是赶紧把医生拉过来在沙发上坐下，取来医药箱。  
  
华生给自己洗了一把脸，然后福尔摩斯小心擦拭着眉毛上的伤口。华生盯着他挤毛巾拿棉花的动作，蓦地问道：“你怎么没有问我为什么打架？”  
  
福尔摩斯没回答他。华生又问：“你是不是已经知道了？还是觉得我幼稚得像个小孩？”  
  
福尔摩斯才回道：“你在莱西厄姆剧院往东走的路上某个地方……打了一架，接着被送到苏格兰场，就这些。”  
  
“那你知道我和谁打成一团了吗？”华生问，“如果你不知道为什么不说话呢？”  
  
“不……因为你一进门眼神就出卖了你。”福尔摩斯一边搜寻着可能的名字，又强调了一遍，“不知道。”这时候他想起了一个名字，可是会这么巧合吗？而且他觉得，如果是那个人的话，华生应该对他生气才合情理。  
  
但他不用去证实了，华生给出了答案。“你那同学，特雷弗。”医生说。华生感觉福尔摩斯的手松了一下，因为他眉毛上的棉花好像在往下滑，不过福尔摩斯反应快，及时又捏住了棉花，然后故作镇定地继续忙活。“我都知道了，”医生继续说，“知道了他对你做的所有事情，好的，坏的，当然绝大多数是坏的。”  
  
之后一阵沉默，福尔摩斯觉得他以后都无法管理好自己的情绪了。  
  
“我觉得已经擦够了。”华生提醒他。福尔摩斯要把手放下来，这时华生抓住他，迫使他看着自己。华生摩挲着手中白皙的皮肤，沿着指尖向上，抚过手背，到腕部，伸进袖口里。接着华生一手握住那只手腕，另一手将肥大宽松的睡衣袖子往上捋，一下子捋过了手肘，整个苍白的小臂露出来，华生正要继续往上的时候，福尔摩斯挣脱了他。  
  
“约翰！”福尔摩斯脱口而出。  
  
华生望着他。“你为什么要这样做？”华生问道，声音像最坚韧的风能摧毁一切企图阻挡的磐石。  
  
福尔摩斯心想终归要问到这个。“我就是如此，身体只是管道，一切只为了达到目的。”他定了定神继续说，“那样他才会放松戒备，我才有机会逃走。”  
  
“什么……不，”华生皱眉，至少今天他已无力再想象那件事了，“我问的不是那个，那件事我知道了。”  
  
“不是？”福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，华生总是能让他惊讶。  
  
“不，”华生说，“你近来有点……奇怪，我琢磨了，猜测是你又注射可卡因的缘故，所以刚才我捋你的袖子，是为了看你手臂上的针眼，难道你阻止我不是为了这个？”  
  
福尔摩斯愣了一下，这太简单了，而他竟然没有在意，不禁感叹这件让人讨厌的烦心事竟这么有效地拉低了他的反应能力。“哦，是。”他只好答道。  
  
“但愿你不是为了故意岔开话题。”华生叹了口气。  
  
“不，我真的以为……以为你说的是那个……难道你不在意？”  
  
“我在意。”华生的眼神沉下来，“所以我狠狠揍了那混蛋。可我刚才问你的不是这件事，好了，你现在可以正面回答我了吗？”  
  
“我……”福尔摩斯的眼神因华生的问话飘忽起来，“我想摆脱精神负担。”  
  
“我给你造成负担了吗？”医生关切地问，两手又抓住他的手腕。  
  
“不，我是因为……”侦探不知如何说明才好，尤其面对医生这种语气的时候，“我摸不清你想要什么，既然你帮了我这么多，对我……这样对我。”  
  
“我不想要任何东西啊。”华生仍旧一头雾水。  
  
“正因为如此，我不明白。”侦探说，“这看上去不合逻辑。”  
  
医生想了想，他知道了缘由。“不合逻辑，是因为我不是他。”医生看着侦探的眼睛说，“所以我不会为你做每一件事都索取报酬，因为我愿意为你做那些。”  
  
侦探浑身不得动弹，除了只会咽口水。“我想是的。”他低低地肯定道。  
  
“那么你……”医生小心地问，他有点害怕答案，“你之前和我做……都只是为了给我报酬吗？”  
  
侦探回想着，一副认真的表情说道：“前两次，不，第一次是的，接着的一次只是沮丧，发现我也会想要你简直不可思议，然后为了试探，发现你好像并不一定需要这个报酬，最近的两次，想知道你到底想做什么……”他说着看到医生的表情，逐渐停下来。  
  
医生先是惊讶，然后扬起了眉毛，接着叹了口气，最后那样子难以形容，大概哑然失笑了。“你这个傻瓜。”医生大大地叹了口气，又大大地微笑，把侦探拽过去拥抱他。“我就是喜欢你这样，”医生凑到侦探的耳边说，“不讲道理，盛气凌人，我行我素。”  
  
“我从没有不讲道理。”侦探纠正他。  
  
“好吧，”医生耸耸肩，笑道，“反正我就喜欢这样的你，我就是这个意思。”  
  
侦探分开了一些，他们鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，他垂着眼睛，犹豫了一下，十分别扭地说：“我很抱歉。”毕竟他说这话的次数太少了，少得足以叫他不知从哪个词开始。  
  
医生觉得自己能听到可算是无上光荣，但又有点难过。“你不需要，亲爱的，真的。”他赶紧说，吻了吻侦探的眉毛。  
  
之后侦探整个身体挤到医生的身上，他们磨蹭了一会儿，搞得两人都燥热起来。  
  
“天啊，要不是我们得去吃饭，我真想就这么做了。”华生说。福尔摩斯转过脸看他。“我买了九点半的票。”华生解释道。  
  
福尔摩斯眨眨眼睛，华生竟然在这么短的时间内让他惊讶了两回。“我以为你没心情了。”  
  
“为什么没心情？就为了那混蛋？不，他不值得我们为他放弃娱乐。”华生说，“不过我有点担心自己，但愿我脸上没伤得太难看，我不想这样出去引得所有人都看着我，会让你尴尬。”  
  
“胡说八道。你很好看，就算有人看你也是因为你太英俊了。”福尔摩斯说。华生的笑容扩大了，这是他听过的最美好的赞扬，为了这个做什么也值得。福尔摩斯伸手轻轻摸了一下他额上的伤。“我猜你占上风。”侦探说。  
  
“那当然，我揍得他找不着北。”华生说，“揍得他再也笑不出来，这个卑鄙小人。”侦探不禁抿起嘴角，抱紧了医生。虽说快来不及了，可拥抱太诱人。“你说我该什么时候去洗澡？”医生问。  
  
“嗯，再等一会儿。”侦探答道，蹭了蹭医生的颈窝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老特雷弗之死的那个案子发生时间如原著。


	11. Chapter 11

+++  
  
华生医生订了一间第二层的小包厢，他买票那时觉得自己就像个初次安排约会的大学生。  
  
福尔摩斯在软椅上坐下来，望向戏台，那儿还遮着严严实实的幕布，穿着礼服的先生和舞着羽毛扇子的女士陆续落座，他又环顾了整个包厢，好像这个小隔间里有个死尸一样。  
  
“我把你的支票簿锁在抽屉里了，是不是？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
华生扬起眉毛，在他旁边坐下来。“哦，我们之间发生过不少有趣的事，你一个都不记得，倒记得这个。”  
  
“我不需要记得，这种小事很容易推断出来。”  
  
“好吧，那么是的，你把我的支票簿锁在抽屉里因为你是个不可救药的控制狂。”  
  
福尔摩斯没答话，瞥了华生一眼，忍不住嘴角上扬。这个时候帷幕拉开，戏开始了。随着轻松的钢琴曲，听上去像是演员的即兴发挥，带着一点儿舒伯特的调子，当一个端盘子的“管家”上台，琴声戛然而止，一个男演员从另一边出现，开始说第一句台词。  
  
所有人的注意力此时都集中在舞台上。福尔摩斯偶然地扫了一下对面包厢，余光好巧不巧地瞥见了维克多•特雷弗，因为那家伙挺狼狈，头上的白色纱布太显眼了，不过他依然来看戏，也许不想浪费票子。福尔摩斯先只是瞟了一眼，然后立即看向舞台，可他又很想看看特雷弗变成了什么样儿，于是又转而看向那里。特雷弗好像能感受到他的眼神似的，也看向这里，丝毫不觉得尴尬，更没有愧疚，仿佛还觉得被注意到是一种胜利。福尔摩斯相信自己没有流露出任何情绪，只是平淡的眼神，他看见那家伙头上缠了一圈纱布，即便如此也挡不住那讨人厌的气焰。福尔摩斯决定还是看戏，尽管有一点点无聊。这个时候他才发现观众已经笑了好几次，这是个喜剧，头一次他希望自己也能和他们一样沉浸其中。  
  
不过很快福尔摩斯就被戏台吸引了。“关多琳•费尔法克斯小姐”上来，她穿着浅灰色的丝绒长裙，镶着蓝色花边，摇着一把绣着花的扇子，头上戴着的宽檐卷边的帽子下是一双充满灵气的眼睛。那位女演员无疑是个美人，她浑身散发着优雅又贵气的光彩，同时她说着诙谐调侃的台词，可爱调皮，那双忽闪勾人的眼睛也并不显得太轻浮。华生医生跟其他观众一样，眼前一亮，确实无论表演还是外貌，这位女演员都很出众，可华生总觉得有那么一点不对劲。然而福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛，已经清楚了，医生的案件记录他早已了然于心。眼前这位“费尔法克斯小姐”虽然经过了装扮，可侦探先生能非常确信，她就是自己抽屉里那张照片里的女士，只是演员名单上并非她的真名。  
  
福尔摩斯扫了一眼，对面那个缠纱布的家伙也正饶有兴趣地看戏，显然也被“费尔法克斯小姐”吸引。托这家伙的福，侦探之前已回忆起了与他有关的一些经历，此时那些记忆再次被特雷弗勾起，如洪水一般向他涌来。福尔摩斯努力把那些画面赶走，集中注意力到戏台上。然而接着，他便无可逃避地更加关注“费尔法克斯小姐”，这位小姐正坐在沙发上，她身边的先生正准备向她求婚。  
  
 _“别跟我谈天气，每逢有人跟我谈天气，我都可以断定他是别有用心。”那小姐说。  
  
“我的确是别有用心。”那年轻人一脸坦诚地说道，一只手放在胸前。  
  
“果然被我料中，我向来料事如神。”小姐笑道。_  
  
福尔摩斯在脑中罗列出他所知道的关于这个女演员的一切信息，起先这很麻烦，他不记得过去和这位女士的交集，因此缺乏某种感受，尽管他总是强调逻辑，但不可否认地，有时候某些直觉能给他提供一个大致的方向。不过福尔摩斯没有担心太久，之后他听见那女演员的声音，每一句话配上每一个神态，就像一块石头，一次一下地敲在大门上，他眨眨眼睛，将眼前逐渐模糊的色块从脑中除去。为了集中精神，他越发地盯着演员们，然而他越发盯着演员，就越发觉得自己并不在包厢里，而在台上，不过逐渐地，这也不再是戏台。帷幕和单调的墙壁逐渐上升，越来越高大，花纹如藤蔓爬上白色的立柱，沙发上也没有什么演员，还凭空多了一只矮桌，随之原本空旷的四周也丰富了起来，这儿的摆设有点像贝克街，因为有华生医生和他坐的沙发椅，但也不全是，相比来说，这给了他百分之百的安心，就连墙上细小的纹路都看得格外舒服。他身后原本空荡荡的墙面上多出了一道楼梯，他还能沿着楼梯向上，在上方凭空延伸出来的二楼，一阵灰呛到他。一条走廊通向前方看不清的暗处，他起先经过了两个敞开的房间，没有看便知道那里面是什么，他在一个房间门前停下，向前张望，发现之后的每个房间都关着门，包括眼前的这个。那门上并没有锁，他试着推开，门纹丝不动。他观察之下，那些门虽然关着，从缝中泄露出的光线，以及淡淡的不知所谓的声音，他也能推断出一二，不过毕竟不是亲眼看见，那种感受毕竟不一样。他又试着推门，想要感知房间里的每一个细节，然而虽没有锁，这门可能是生锈了，还是哪里被卡住，仍然没动。他贴着仔细听，房间里传出女演员的声音，听不仔细，还有一些闹哄哄的噪音，接着有一声“着火了”从房间里传来，让他更想把那门撞开。此时这门大约动了一下，缝大了一点，从那里面泄出的光线差点刺疼他的眼睛，几扇门猛然间同时大开，有几秒钟他眼前什么都看不见。  
  
福尔摩斯反应过来时，察觉自己一身冷汗，他的思维宫殿不如说是监狱，记忆便是他的囚犯，他有时渴望释放它们，却打不开门，害怕它们的时候这些囚犯反而会像洪水一样冲垮堤坝，在他的脑袋里翻江倒海。他觉得那些崩裂的色块，模糊的画面，以及嘈杂的声音让他脑袋发胀。  
  
“你还好吗？”他听见耳边传来华生医生的声音，感到一只温暖坚定的手抚上他的胳膊。他轻轻地点头，又好像什么反应都没有，装作在看戏。  
  
第一幕结束休息的时候，福尔摩斯倏地起身，他回头看看华生狐疑的眼神。“你来吗？”侦探问道。  
  
“当然。”华生说，虽然要去干什么他一点也摸不着头脑。  
  
他们出了小包厢，其他包厢里的客人正互相串门打招呼，忙碌的社交季节，因此两人也可悄无声息地溜下楼。他们走到舞台后面，再下楼，往里走就是演员们的休息室了，戏结束之后这里会拥挤着演员的追捧者们，然而这时候还没什么人，只有一个看门的。  
  
“先生们。”他站起来拦住两人。  
  
“我的这位朋友一定要见一见格林小姐。”福尔摩斯一脸无辜地说，推了一下华生医生，华生只好装作十分虔诚的样子点点头。“麻烦你，我们一会儿就出来，不会惊扰别人。”说着侦探塞给看门人两个英镑。  
  
看门人见福尔摩斯如此大方，笑了笑。“乐意效劳。”他说着，让开了路。  
  
他们很快找到了马蒂尔德•格林小姐的休息室，叩门而入，那个饰演费尔法克斯小姐的女演员正对着镜子看她的脸，她还穿着第一幕时的服装，那顶宽边女帽放在梳妆台上，上面装饰着宝蓝色的羽毛。她看了一眼进来的两人，倒一点儿也不惊讶，继续忙手中的事情。  
  
“您的表演十分出色，艾德勒小姐。”福尔摩斯说，“还是应该称呼您诺顿夫人？”  
  
艾琳•艾德勒莞尔一笑。“我宁愿用自己的姓。”  
  
“这很符合您的个性。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，华生医生不知如何面对这场面。  
  
艾德勒小姐拿出另一套戏服，转而走到房间最里面的屏风后面，只能看见屏风上露出的漂亮脑袋。然后她开始换衣服。“我不指望您已经记起我了，福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
福尔摩斯愣了半秒钟，然后很快答道：“我刚刚才把您回忆起来。”  
  
华生医生这时候也意识到不对劲，不禁问道：“您怎么知道？”  
  
艾德勒小姐抿起嘴唇，像个优雅的贵妇，又像个神秘的女巫。“我都知道了。”她说。  
  
“你离开了你丈夫，上个月还在里昂，今晚你的目标是他，”侦探说，“但以一个不知名女演员的身份在这里演出，需要有人帮你。”  
  
艾德勒小姐十分关注的眼神，同时还在换衣服，她点点头：“里昂一定是因为你瞧见了我那把八成新的阳伞。我离开了我丈夫呢，是因为没戴戒指吗？”  
  
“如果你的手指上仍有戴戒指留下的印子，很可能是因为演戏暂时取下，可是你的手指上没有任何痕迹，说明你已经离开他很久了。”  
  
“也许是他死了呢？”艾德勒小姐扬起眉毛问道。  
  
“要是诺顿先生不幸亡故，我想你仍会戴着戒指，”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“毕竟你们十分相爱嘛。”  
  
“恐怕在这件事上我估计错误。”艾德勒小姐低头说。这回福尔摩斯扬起眉毛。“我曾以为戈弗雷是个好律师，可没想到他是个赌鬼。”她说，这时福尔摩斯瞥了华生一眼，华生皱起眉头。“在我决定离开他的时候，却已经被卷入他惹的麻烦之中，有位先生联系了我，提供给我一个交易。”  
  
“你接近维克多•特雷弗，他解决你的麻烦。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“还能让我以本名重新登台。”艾德勒小姐若有深意地看着他们两人，“大约是他曾经出卖内阁机密获得大笔钱财，现在有人想揭他老底，苦于没有证据，我是去当个小偷罢了，目标是一些信。”  
  
福尔摩斯在脑中回放他看到听到的一切，列出了几个可疑的地点，可惜那时候他别有打算，进入那间书房本来也不太容易。他还想起了什么。“特雷弗就要走了。”他说。  
  
“是，去意大利或者希腊。”艾德勒小姐说，“你似乎拖慢了他的脚步，为我争取了更多时间准备，我还得谢谢你。”  
  
“迈克罗夫特为什么选择了你？”侦探问道。  
  
“原来你记得你兄长。”艾琳•艾德勒说，从屏风后面走出来。她换好了戏服，穿着浅紫色套装，下身是长裙，上身是一件礼服式的短外套，领子和袖口是绛紫色的宽边，领口露出白色的衬衫花边。短外套修饰出她纤细的腰。她拿起一只小帽子，那上面缀满了深紫色和深蓝色的花朵。  
  
“我不记得，”福尔摩斯皱眉，“只不过很容易推断出来。”他觉得好像已经说了第二遍。  
  
“你兄长选择我，”艾德勒小姐戴上帽子，对着镜子整理头发，说，“因为他确信你的老相好会被我迷住，也确信我有能力完成计划。”说完她转过身来，神采奕奕自信满满地看着面前的两人，好像一提到演戏她就充满了十二分的激情。停顿了一下，她走过去拿起一把白色的阳伞，那是演出道具之一。“失陪了，二位。”说完她从容又优雅地走出房间，关上了门。  
  
留下的侦探和医生看着艾琳•艾德勒离开，都愣了一会儿，或者各自想着什么心思。  
  
突然地，福尔摩斯一把拽过华生医生的领子，狠狠地咬他的嘴唇，医生被袭击得猝不及防，两只胳膊僵着，过了一会儿医生才投入进这个吻中，但也对侦探的猛烈招架不住，当他把二人分开时，福尔摩斯两颊泛红，喘着气，原本一丝不苟的头发已经乱了，倒是显得十分可爱。  
  
然而华生知道福尔摩斯不会无缘无故地投怀送抱。“你怎么了？”他扶住侦探的双肩问道。侦探细细地喘气，缓慢地平复自己，眼睛慢慢抬起来看了一眼医生，但很快又垂下去了。华生看那一脸挫败的样子，又问道：“你想要发泄？”  
  
侦探抬头看看他，轻轻点头，顺手往下抓了一下，医生浑身一哆嗦，被抓到了半勃。“你不也想要吗？”侦探抬眉说道。  
  
华生将福尔摩斯的手挡开。“可你总是这样，”医生说，“当心烦意乱的时候就用亲热来发泄，反正你知道我永远不可能拒绝你，完事之后又像什么都没发生一样，又闭口不谈了。”说着医生闭了一下眼睛，深吸一口气。“我不能接受，我不能接受这样。”  
  
福尔摩斯一直看着他，抿着嘴唇，沉默了一会儿，说道：“那既然你不想做就算了，我还有其他方法。”  
  
华生翻了个白眼，叹了口气，一把将福尔摩斯拽回来，死死地抓住。那个“其他方法”无非就是可卡因了，想到这儿华生就十分恼火，因为福尔摩斯总是知道如何逼他就范，也知道如何利用他的弱点得到自己想要的，可侦探却偏偏不肯相信他。  
  
“谁说我不想做了。”华生把这本来挺柔情的话说得一股火药味，一边拽着福尔摩斯。屏风前面原本有个帘子，现在被拉到一边，华生偏见那后面角落里有一个大衣柜，他一只手抓着福尔摩斯的手臂不放，一直拉到衣柜前，没有锁，那柜子里也没什么东西。很好。华生把福尔摩斯推了进去，然后自己跟着也挤进去，正好装得下他们两个，柜门关上时可以卡住。福尔摩斯愣愣地看着他。“你该知道下一幕的时间有多久。”华生小声地说。  
  
福尔摩斯眼睛一转。“够了。”他下了个结论，“理论上讲戏还没散场之前只有演员本人才能进自己的休息室。”  
  
华生笑了一声。“那么我先说明白，这次完事之后你必须和我说话，你听清楚了吗，歇洛克•福尔摩斯？”侦探看着他咬嘴唇，一时没有答话。“要是你不同意，那就算了。”华生又说。  
  
“嗯，好。”福尔摩斯点头。  
  
医生这时挑起侦探的下巴，挨得更近些，说道：“那好，但你要是食言的话，我就……我就再也不碰你。”虽然医生知道自己多半做不到，不过他还是装作十分有信心地样子。  
  
“好。”侦探望进医生的眼睛，咽了一口口水。  
  
话音未落华生医生封住了他的嘴唇，之后他放弃了对自己思绪的控制，让自己随波逐流了。这功效如同可卡因，甚至比那更好，感受一股力量将他送上云端，然后坠落，失重，让他忘记失败，不快和屈辱。他原本以为可以掌控身体，然而身体似乎不甘心只做工具，说白了，身体背叛了他，同样地，情绪也经常脱离他的控制，竟然凌驾于他之上。于是他以为，恐怕只有头脑永远不会令他失望了吧，逻辑一直能为他指明合适的位置。可悲地是，在刚刚，他就不得不承认实际上没有什么是在他掌握之中的，没有任何东西，即便华生多次表示，看上去他好像是能信赖医生，可如果医生也背叛了呢？说实在的，华生医生和其他人相比真的没什么不同，华生是那样的，芸芸众生之中普通的一员，虽然他是比大多数人优秀，但也没有脱离“普通”。  
  
不过这不是令人困惑吗？侦探想到，既然普通人不具备值得信赖的品质，那么像他这样的人就具备吗？  
  
这个时候华生在舔舐他的脖子，一只手顺着他的侧边向下抚摸，他一边迫不及待地想尽快解开裤子，一边撇了一个无奈地笑。其实再明显不过，问题出在他自己身上，原本他就不是个值得的对象，又有什么资格要求别人呢？  
  
不过他依然喜欢听华生医生在他耳边呢喃，用崇拜的语气说他看上去迷人极了，说自己为此多么地神魂颠倒。尽管他知道这仅在说身体上的吸引，可是这仿佛令他的躯体拥有了一个受到他重视的理由，这感觉十分奇怪。他感到华生已经把彼此的裤子解开，他挽住医生的脖子，脑袋埋进医生的颈窝里，准备感受医生的“服务”。这时候他好奇，华生医生会不会有同样的感觉，他突然渴望回忆起来，回忆每一个医生在乎他的细节，然而目前为止他想起来的都是些不怎么令人愉快的事情，有些事虽然久远却很难忘记。  
  
医生让他骑在身上，幸好柜子够高，否则医生顶他的时候就要撞到脑袋了。冲刺时他的思绪彻底断了，医生全方位地包裹住他，他仿佛想更多地吞入，仿佛如此就能使医生永远属于自己，以至于医生抽出再插入的那瞬间他感到空虚。汗水，体液，克制的呜咽和呻吟声好像被压缩在这狭小的空间中，使得密度大得多，也更醉人。  
  
结束之后他们贴着脸靠了一小会儿，虽然只有片刻，侦探的享受程度不亚于冲刺时的快感，那是一种平静，体贴和安心。然后华生医生才开始清理，用手帕擦干净，侦探才重新站好，显得摇摇欲坠。侦探有气无力地把衣服拉好，停顿了一秒钟，听不见外面有任何动静，才从柜子里溜出来，还没有忘记把柜门像刚才那样合好。  
  
“但愿艾德勒小姐不会发现什么气味。”华生医生说。  
  
“她也许会发现，不过我不关心。”福尔摩斯回道，正转身离去。  
  
“那你在关心什么？”华生抓住了他的手臂，若有所思地问。  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神游离了一会儿，说：“这不是说话的地方。”同时把华生的手臂拿下来，华生转而抓住了他的手。  
  
“我觉得有必要提醒你。”华生说着捏了一下。  
  
福尔摩斯答应了一声，那声音比羽毛着地还要轻，走出房间之前华生固执地抓着他的手，在开门的一瞬间华生松开了。显然福尔摩斯谙熟“越虚心越容易引起怀疑”的道理，完全和平时没什么两样地走出去，而华生会琢磨着看守人怎么想，是否会认为他们两人在房间里留了太久，尤其在艾琳•艾德勒小姐出去之后。医生紧跟着侦探走出去，生怕被看守注意到自己奇怪的表情。  
  
他们溜回包厢里时，第二幕快结束。艾琳•艾德勒在舞台上眉飞色舞，她举着那把伞，与另一位小姐“西西丽”站在一起。“西西丽”穿着浅蓝色的套裙，与艾琳•艾德勒相比更像个活泼的女孩。  
  
福尔摩斯没看身边也知道华生医生正看着自己，要回应那眼神需要勇气，至少对他来说。他转头，华生又好像在看戏，可他知道那是在装模作样。现在该为他刚刚的享受“付费”了。  
  
“回贝克街之后我们可以谈一谈。”他小心地说。这简直太不堪了，主动提出交谈，似乎往常这都是华生医生的指责，可是想想刚刚华生认真的表情，他觉得至少要诚意一些。  
  
“好。”华生医生说，在福尔摩斯的手臂上按了一下。  
  
  
*文中看的戏是王尔德的《不可儿戏》，演员对白取自其中。  
  
*自从翻了一篇同人《理想丈夫》之后一直脑补艾琳在台上演戏，还发现了两只的奸情的情节，实在太萌。译文：<http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-44597-1-1.html>


	12. Chapter 12

直到最后一场落下帷幕，福尔摩斯假装忘记了刚才发生的事，就像把那段记忆关进宫殿中最高的阁楼之中。所有观众站起来鼓掌，后面包厢中穿着花哨的纨绔子弟还在喝彩，不用说一会儿他们都会争先恐后地挤到后台向漂亮的女演员们大献殷勤。艾琳•艾德勒的追求者想必最多，不过她显然看不起他们。  
  
福尔摩斯也站起来看着演员们齐聚台前，没有鼓掌但也没有立即离开，华生不发一语地在旁边等待，他差点就以为侦探会混入那群少爷们当中，混到后台做点什么秘密工作，然而福尔摩斯突然冷不丁地回身，只是默默地离开剧院，看上去他无心插手接下来发生的任何事。  
  
+++   
  
马车车厢是一个相对密闭的空间，在这里若是两个陌生人会遭遇尴尬，而对两个亲密的伙伴来说，就像一座临时堡垒。福尔摩斯则打算将他特立独行的风格贯彻到底，把自己蜷缩在车厢角落的阴影中，仿佛整个人贴在上面，与华生医生既不像陌生人又不亲密。福尔摩斯觉得自己今晚实在丢人。他向来享受掌控一切的感觉，虽然也喜欢偶尔来点意外，一点刺激的，可最终结局一定得是他，是歇洛克•福尔摩斯凭借聪明过人的头脑与强大的应变能力成功克服了意外障碍，重新将局势掌握于手中，这才是应该有的故事。可是出于各种各样的原因，今晚他被那些突然涌进脑海中的糟糕回忆搞得心烦意乱，他想通过艾琳•艾德勒了解回忆起更多，却被对方讥讽了一番，那绝对是讥讽，他想，他完全听得出来，幸好他用仅存的一点聪明才智扳回了一个回合，还有那个背后使坏的兄长，现在他终于依稀回忆起来了几件事，可是头依然疼，尽管如此，他直觉地认为迈克罗夫特肯定一直这么讨厌。华生医生还非得逼着他吐露这些，他问自己，华生能理解吗？然后有个声音回答，当然不能。他咬嘴唇，华生医生要是知道了，要么觉得他胡思乱想，要么觉得他太脆弱，进而嘲笑他。他戴着手套的手握紧了。这太不公平，如果不是因为与华生医生的关系，他绝不会如此苦恼，也一定能处理好和维克多•特雷弗的每一件事，一定也能应付每一个难过的回忆。他想到，自己为此承受更多，医生却还要指责他，刚才那不是指责吗，他皱眉，那绝对是的，之后，他能想象，如果自己不得不说了，又要遭受医生的不理解或者嘲笑，如果自己坚持闭嘴，医生会生气，还会再也不碰他。福尔摩斯在阴暗中眨眨眼睛，突然想起自己挺擅长的事，撒谎啊，他要是能努力一把，克服掉这些心理上的困难，就能像真正的自己那样，把华生医生骗过去了。  
  
华生医生向来有自知之明，他知道如果福尔摩斯打算骗他，那么一定会成功，而且他也做不到什么“永远不碰”，只要想想之前侦探仅穿了一件衬衫的样子，他就知道绝对不可能了。最令人沮丧的情况是，福尔摩斯连糊弄他都懒得。华生医生也感到困惑，福尔摩斯并非不爱他，有时候还相当依赖他，可有时候又固执得让人发疯，用自己的固执，尊严和不安铸成一座高塔，然后死活也要赖在那里面做他的国王。  
  
对华生医生来说，在密闭车厢里保持沉默真是一件不容易的事情，他总是首先打破沉默的那个，而福尔摩斯呢，只要他想要，他能一直沉默到进坟墓。  
幸好路上时间不长。  
  
福尔摩斯回到贝克街，像有十万火急的事情一般赶到穿衣镜前，当他解开领带，脱下外套的时候，华生医生被远远地甩在后面，还拖着沉重的脚步爬上二楼楼梯。他本来以为这几分钟足够思考接下来面临的问题了——编个什么说辞欺骗医生？事实进展缓慢，因为牵扯了太多的情感因素。他知道华生爱他，爱到甘愿做他的仆人，虽然他表面上挺得意，可是他不可能去爱一个纯粹的仆人。他看着自己在镜子里的影子，想着他何时变成了这副模样，他爱华生，毫无疑问，那么华生对于他来说就不是个仆人的角色。福尔摩斯像被一种神秘的力量驱使着回头瞥了一下，看见华生医生正站在门口看他。他总是受不了医生的那种眼神，然而看上去明明十分普通。  
  
“你也来一杯吗？”华生举了举手中的白兰地。福尔摩斯轻轻点头，华生定睛看了他几秒钟，才消失在卧室门口。福尔摩斯跟出去时，华生医生又刚好转过身把一只杯子塞进他的手中，在他的手指上流连了一下。  
  
福尔摩斯在沙发一角坐下来，将喝过的杯子恰好放到旁边的茶几上。华生站在壁炉边，那里面被打扫得干净，没有炉灰，只有被烧得黑漆漆的砖头。车厢上的沉默又延续了几分钟，华生医生深刻地意识到他将接着扮演爬窗人的角色，幸好他有一把不错的梯子，也知道如何伸展它，好架到那高高尖塔的窗口。医生把自己的酒杯放到壁炉架上，像个整装待发的骑士似的向沙发走去。侦探对这突然笼罩他的阴影并不惊讶，尽管如此，医生的欺近依然让他心跳加速，他不禁向后微微缩了些。  
  
“约翰？”他小声地说，与其在询问不如说是自然的反应。  
  
“看戏之前你还十分乐意和我拥抱呢。”华生尽力使自己听起来温柔，“发生什么了？”正在福尔摩斯考虑如何回答的时候，华生已经挨过来，将侦探锁在沙发角落里。“还是你认为刚刚衣橱里做的事不够让你跟我说话？”这时医生温柔的语气并不能掩盖其中的侵略性。  
  
“不。”侦探赶紧回答。  
  
“不够？”医生开始解领带。  
  
“够了。”侦探盯着医生的那只手，医生停止了动作，他才松了口气，不过领带仍然松开了，露出了医生的喉结。侦探看着那个地方抿了一下嘴唇，他就知道要是让医生继续的话，他的理智又会崩溃。  
  
华生也决定放弃这样的攻势，这刚刚用过了，最好别让福尔摩斯觉得自己太具侵略性，他叹了口气，颇具无奈地问道：“你还头疼吗？”说着伸手抚上侦探的太阳穴。  
  
“有点。”侦探说。  
  
“你想起了一些事？”医生又问。侦探点头，咽了一口口水，一半是因为回忆再次袭扰了他，一半则是因为华生医生和他挨在一起，体温和气息包围了他。“那你能跟我说什么吗？”医生试探道。侦探眉头微蹙，他掂量着孰轻孰重，医生担心自己的耐心就要消耗殆尽，说道：“我猜不是什么愉快的事情。”侦探再次点头，不知为何医生的耐心和柔情又被那踌躇的表情激发了出来，这连医生自己都感到惊讶，这也让他靠过去把侦探搂进怀里。“那些糟糕的时刻里有我吗？”  
  
侦探想了想。“没有。”他说。  
  
“那我是不是该高兴一下。”华生医生轻笑道。福尔摩斯也微笑，这让他放松下来。  
  
“有个男孩，我叫他迈克罗夫特，也是在乡下一座宅院的花园里，我想起来，他把我的小提琴摔坏了，他似乎比我高，也年长许多。”侦探说。  
  
医生试着想象孩子一样的歇洛克•福尔摩斯，试想出一个苍白的男孩，与他的兄长相比显得十分瘦小，愣着一双玻璃珠一样的眼睛，也许穿着缩小版的衬衫，正盯着地上裂了琴身的小提琴，然后，也许还气呼呼地打他的兄长，可是无济于事，因为兄长并不怕他。医生忍住咧嘴笑的冲动，安慰道：“哦，那可真是糟糕的回忆。”随之他感到侦探翻了个白眼。  
  
“我还记起来，迈克罗夫特像个青年的时候，有一次他对我说，‘你错得一塌糊涂’，然后他告诉我，‘所以是比尔干的’。我好像现在都能感受到周围人的目光，但是记忆中我并没有去看他们，只看着迈克罗夫特的眼睛。”  
  
华生试着挤出一个宽慰的微笑，说：“怪不得你不怎么乐意想起他。”  
  
侦探没回答，眼神有点放空。医生的嘴唇贴到他的侧脸，伸手在他的后背上下抚慰。“还有一件事……”他犹豫了一会儿，眉头皱在一起，然而画面始终不断地涌现出来，有时候他觉得仿佛置身其中，最后他还是决定继续，他说，“在公学，天气很热，我从自己房间里出来，一个男孩坐在那儿盯着我，我好像叫他威廉，他的眼神让人不舒服，我低头看时，才注意到自己没有把衬衫扣子全部扣起来，袖子也捋上去了。然后我总是能想起他那时的眼神，又遭遇过几次尴尬。我记得另一个场景，我们坐在大厅里，他坐得离我很近，手总是要蹭到我腿上。我对他说，‘你父亲就要和你的家庭教师结婚了，你气得把他送的怀表扔在地上，来时还摔了一跤。’他听后果然换了座位，而且再也没用那眼神看我。之后的一个片段是……”福尔摩斯想了一下，他感到有点热，“我走在走廊上，周围没人，突然我就被推着撞到墙上，那个威廉的声音在耳边响起，问我是否非常讨厌他，我没回答，试图狠狠踩他的脚，但没成功。接着我又被撞到墙上，后面有只手拽我的头发，他骂了我一句，又有一只手伸到我的衣服里面，我差点叫出来，就被捂住嘴，我不断挣扎扭动，那只手仍然把我摸了个遍，有气息喷在脖子上。”说着侦探眨眨眼睛，不自觉地摸了一下自己的脖子，“那个威廉撤退的时候，还告诉我他会再来，那天晚上我吓得一夜没睡觉，紧张地盯着房间门。白天，我路过一间房间，那里面有年长的学生在学日本式摔跤，我在那儿看了一会儿……”  
  
华生医生定定地看着侦探的眼神，好像他有点分不清现实，完全沉浸在回忆之中，这也许是因为记忆的突然涌现。华生抚摸他的手臂：“嘿。”医生轻轻唤道，侦探眨眨眼睛，“那已经过去了，亲爱的，”医生说，“是我，我在这儿，我在这儿。”很快侦探的眼睛又恢复了平时的犀利，还带着一点无所谓。医生摸着他，发现他微微出汗。  
  
侦探耸了耸肩，样子十分轻松地说道：“之后似乎是有人来骚扰，也许是他，也许不是，反正我用学会的那几招获胜了，他们看着都比我强壮。”  
  
突然华生有种想要冲进福尔摩斯回忆里的欲望。“那……那就好。”医生说，他不知是否该放下心，然而并没有，他想了想，还是吻了吻侦探的侧脸。  
  
侦探对这吻没什么反应，他还在思索。“我以前没让你知道吗？”  
  
“没有。”医生回答，“我只大概了解你大学之前的情况，我们……我们没深入聊过这个话题，也许那时你已经忘记那些事了。我甚至连你和特雷弗的那段关系也是刚刚知道，以前你也只告诉了我你们认识的经过，为了解释一个案子。”  
  
“特雷弗想利用我对他的熟悉感，好让我以为我们……还处在那段关系之中，”侦探斟酌了一下，决定避免直说“情人”“爱人”这样的词，这让他讨厌，“起先我是有点迷惑，但是……他曾破坏我的实验，那件事我记起来了，我们争吵时他还贬低那些实验的重要性。”  
  
华生医生扬眉。“他根本不知道你是什么人。”  
  
福尔摩斯眨了眨眼睛，突然他不太习惯华生的单刀直入了。“那事发生在他父亲去世之前，”愣了一下之后侦探继续说，“我原本已经打算和他分手，但是他请求以后，那个夏天我还是同意去他家做客。”  
  
“这可不像你。”医生感到一丝不满。  
  
“我不记得因为什么，也许觉得他父亲是个非常典型的研究对象。事实也如此，我告诉老特雷弗自己观察得出的结论时，他吓了一跳。想起来这个，是因为，嗯，今天看戏时特雷弗坐在对面，他那眼神。”侦探停下来，低头看见医生正轻揉着他的手背，鼓励他继续。“那个眼神，让我回忆起来。”侦探说，“我去特雷弗家做客一直住一间单独的客房，那天晚上睡得沉一些，可能因为把老特雷弗吓一跳让我心情好。被弄醒时我发现一只手被铐在床架子上，他正铐上另一只，我告诉他我们的特别关系已经结束了，然后，”福尔摩斯轻轻耸肩，正要继续时，华生打断了他。  
  
“然后发生的事就和那天你让我扮演暴徒干的事情一样，是吗？”医生不愿意再听侦探回忆一遍，因为侦探浑身都紧绷着，看上去他的回忆能再把他带入到当时似的。  
  
可是侦探还是细细想了一下。“不……你干得一点也不像个暴徒，而特雷弗是。”  
  
华生医生不知自己该高兴，难过，还是愤怒，或者都有，最后他说：“我当时真应该继续揍他。你还好吗？”  
  
“很好。”福尔摩斯说，然后又张了张嘴，还是觉得既然已经开口，不如就说完了，“那第二天我就离开了他家，他父亲去世时，为了那个案子我又去了一次，但是调查解决以后我赶紧又回到学校。”  
  
华生从沙发上起来。“混蛋。”他说，双手握着拳在壁炉前来回踱步。“该死的，混蛋，卑鄙小人。”  
  
侦探将手肘撑在沙发扶手上，扶着额头。“他的确卑鄙，他并不十分强壮，而且我学过几招，要不是双手被铐住我肯定能把他摔到床下去。他有多卑鄙，后来向我道歉时就装得多可怜。”  
  
“哼，他还可怜？”华生说。  
  
福尔摩斯的眼神突然暗淡，那句曾经想起来的话又飘入脑海。“他说，‘我愿意给你一切，但你决不能离开我’。”  
  
“这话听着倒像威胁，一点也不可怜。”医生冷冷地说。  
  
“是威胁。”侦探低低地说，“我疏忽了，前几天还相安无事，那天晚上我的推理把老特雷弗吓得不轻，虽然表面上有些歉意，其实我心里十分得意，我不该得意，该死的。”  
  
“你怎么就不能得意一下，这又不是你的错！”华生医生说，那语气仿佛是他自己被欺负了一样，他猛然转过身，看见福尔摩斯的手扶着额头，因此看不见侦探的表情，心中又像被鞭子抽打了一下，他在福尔摩斯面前蹲下来，“你还好吗？”他问道，两手放在侦探的腿上，他又向上摸了摸，睡衣透着半吊子湿气，侦探好像出了一身汗。  
  
“我很好。”侦探把手放下来，眨眨眼睛，“但你看上去不好。”  
  
医生叹了口气，苦笑了一下，顺便握住了他的手。“是啊，我只能安慰自己那畜生就要倒霉了，虽然不是由我亲手捏死的。”  
  
“哦。”福尔摩斯扬起眉毛，这提醒了他另一件丢人的事。  
  
“怎么了？”华生关切地问道。  
  
福尔摩斯在心中冷笑，算了吧，反正医生已经知道他的够多秘密了。“我是说迈克罗夫特，”他说，“我不需要他搅局。”  
  
“可他帮了你。”医生不明白，“而且也许你哥哥有自己的理由呢？”  
  
“得了吧，那迈克罗夫特也没必要让她知道。”  
  
“艾德勒小姐？”医生仍旧一头雾水，“那有什么关系？”  
  
“她嘲弄了我。”侦探冷冰冰地说。  
  
“抱歉，我没听出来……我觉得她是站在你这边的。”  
  
“你并不是当事人。”侦探愤懑地回道，“你果然不能理解，是不是？”说着他想把华生放在他身上的手拿开。  
  
华生阻止了他。“我是不能理解，亲爱的，幸好我不能，不然我怎么抚慰你呢？”  
  
福尔摩斯一时不知如何反驳，华生笑了笑。“更重要地是，这些都是秘密。”他只好说道，“当然迈克罗夫特可能会知道，可是他可以忽略不计，总体而言，这些秘密还都是属于我自己的，以前。”  
  
“我懂了……”华生沉默了一会儿，“现在它们属于我们两个人，以后也只有我们俩，别管艾德勒小姐了，还有迈克罗夫特，这些之于我们的意义是完全不一样的。”福尔摩斯皱眉，在思索华生的劝告。华生了解福尔摩斯，他一直展现着自己强大的一面，这就使得他的脆弱之处比常人更脆弱。“还有，你别把这些事情和其他什么扯到一起。”华生说，“这绝对不会……我是说，我不会同情你，不会怜悯你，这更不是你的污点，相反，我相信，无论你经历了什么，它们给你的影响只会让你变得越来越好。”  
  
福尔摩斯盯着华生的眼睛，好像在研究医生刚刚是否在撒谎。“你知道你刚才说了什么吗？”他问道。  
  
“我很清楚，”华生笑道，“哎，不过眼下，你还是忘了那些不高兴的事吧，老惦记着也有害无益。”  
  
侦探深深叹了口气，这句话最戳到他的痛处。“可是那些画面时不时地就冒出来，”他低下头，“我不记得以前是靠什么忘记的了。”  
  
“别让它们战胜你，你可是歇洛克•福尔摩斯。”华生说，“嗯……来想想高兴的事？”  
  
“就算曾经有我也想不起来。”侦探差点就要双手扶额了，他厌恶这种不能控制自己思想的感觉，这又是一场失败，他身上的汗已经凉了，有点冷。  
  
医生也语塞了，他又忘了这茬，因为他原本以为像福尔摩斯这样耀眼的人物肯定会有许多得意的美好回忆，然而事实恰恰相反，侦探竟一个都说不出来。最想要忘记的事情往往都最先来敲门，可能这是因为不幸总是比幸福来得深刻。医生抚摸着侦探的手背，想到他自己，一种失败感也袭击了他。“我还以为我们有许多快乐的回忆，总能让你想起来什么。”医生的手指慢慢滑到侦探的手腕上。  
  
“约翰。”侦探说，这对他来讲已经算一种道歉了。  
  
“哎，没关系，”医生笑了一下，“这没关系，我们现在就可以再制造一些愉快的记忆。”  
  
侦探也只好继续听从医生的指挥，奇怪地是他并不反感。“这听上去是个不错的建议。”他头一次这么说，这样的第一次给了华生，他不惊讶。


	13. Chapter 13

医生的手指潜到他的腕部内侧，上下摸索着，他感到脉搏缓慢地加速。华生抬头看着他，虽然他知道不久之后会发生什么，可是医生的眼神丝毫没激起他紧绷的神经，那不是一种盯着猎物的贪婪的眼神，随时要扑上来把他拆吃入腹，也不是胜利者那样的眼神，炫耀他这个战利品。福尔摩斯发现面前这个一直温柔顺服的医生原来堪比最危险的罪犯，这个医生仅仅用那种眼神看他，就足以让他心甘情愿地屈服了。换作普通人怕是经受不住这份浓烈的爱意，要幸福地晕过去了，侦探却感到一阵莫名其妙的哀伤，这心情也反应到他的脸上。医生正轻轻握住他的手腕，把他的手掌展开，描摹着他的指节，像在琢磨一件艺术品。他却眉头微蹙，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
  
“我恨你。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
华生突然停住，他再次抬头，显然福尔摩斯的话把他刚才的幸福感打破了，他神色不宁，手足无措。“为什么？”华生又问，“怎么了？”  
  
侦探又后悔自己刚才过分多愁善感，轻轻叹了一下。“因为你知道的太多了。”  
  
华生松了口气，他安抚地微笑，又作了个封住嘴的动作。“我承诺了不会让别人知道，只有我们两个。”  
  
“我怎么知道你一定不会？”侦探几乎是条件反射地问道，他又想说这是个绝佳的把柄，可是这话怎么能用在华生身上呢？  
  
“因为我舍不得。”医生回答，然后又想了想，补充道，“我的意思是，我不可能把我们两之间的任何事与其他人分享，因为这些事……这些事成为我们的秘密，就证明了我对于你是独一无二的。”  
  
福尔摩斯被华生的话吸引着抬头看他。“你知道，你不是唯一一个想要做这个独一无二的人。”侦探说。  
  
“我知道。”华生小心地，慢慢地说，“可是好像……眼下……我是唯一一个成功的人。”  
  
福尔摩斯抿住嘴唇，但忍不住嘴角微微上扬。“看起来是的。”  
  
“我很荣幸。”华生笑道。  
  
“这也是我恨你的原因。”侦探说，“你太清楚该怎么做，太狡猾了。”  
  
“不是因为我狡猾，”华生说，“因为爱。”侦探看看他，十分泄气地看向别处。“哎，要是你实在不相信我，那你就只能把我干掉了，”华生耸了耸肩，说道，“反正以你聪明天才的头脑，肯定能毁尸灭迹，任谁也查不出来。”  
  
侦探冲医生眨眨眼睛。“目前我得暂时放弃这个想法，你还是有好处。”  
  
“什么？”医生笑着问道。  
  
侦探答道：“你更专业。”  
  
医生对这个答案惊讶了一下。“唔……好，”医生说，“那么我得努力维持这个优点，嗯，不，磨练得更好，不然哪天不能让你满意的话，你就真的得干掉我了。”侦探刚想说什么，然而却愣了半秒钟，之后翻了个白眼。医生看着，明白过来。“哦！”他说，不过忍不住笑开，“好吧，我以为你这个词有更广泛更深刻的意思。”  
  
“我不明白你那脑袋里都想着什么！”福尔摩斯说道，“我自然是在说你的医师资格，你怎么会……”侦探说着，脸上还是渐渐升起浅浅的红晕。“我可从来没想过把你比作男妓！”他又说，然后又低低地承认，“虽然……虽然你那方面的功夫确实很好。”  
  
医生的全然只注意到最后那句话。“真的？”他乐呵地问道。  
  
侦探无奈地看着医生的笑。“好吧，以前我不记得的可不能保证，”他想了想说，“只说我能想起来的，确实……你是最好的。”  
  
华生看着福尔摩斯满脸局促的样子，傻乎乎地笑了，直到他终于收住笑容，又说：“我很荣幸，再一次。”福尔摩斯咬着嘴唇，皱着眉头。“以及，和刚才说的一样，我会做得更好，各个意义上的，各个方面的，”华生像在发表获奖感言，“嗯……医师技巧上，还有其他技巧上……”  
  
“够了！”福尔摩斯打断了他。  
  
华生赶紧闭上了嘴巴，他看着福尔摩斯脸上的红色，正对他生气，不禁让他爱意又温柔，他伸手将侦探搂入怀中。“我想让你高兴起来。”医生轻声说道。  
  
“我知道了。”侦探回答，停了一会儿，又说，“我不同意你在别人身上磨练技巧。”  
  
“自然不会，”医生说，“除了你之外我不想取悦其他人。”  
  
他们沉默了一会儿，华生不知不觉收紧手臂，仿佛能感觉到福尔摩斯的心跳。“嗯，”侦探又问，“所有这些事情，我以前对你说过吗？提起过吗？”  
  
“没有。”医生回答，“我们以前没有意识到这个问题，现在想来有些争吵多半就因为这个。”医生抚着侦探的背，一边想着一边说道：“嗯……好在现在明了了，我知道你爱我，而且我会让你慢慢地相信我，慢慢地能够放松下来，反正我们有很多很多时间，而且我也爱你。”  
  
这个时候侦探特别庆幸医生看不见他的脸，他往医生身上蹭了一下，朝里面靠，然而碰到一处异常硬热的地方，换来医生别扭的呜咽声。医生尴尬地松了些怀抱，让两个人之间留出一层空隙。  
  
“什么时候？”福尔摩斯问道。  
  
“唔……有一会儿了。”华生摸了摸耳朵。福尔摩斯轻轻“哈”了一声，虽然搂着他，华生依然能想象出福尔摩斯扬眉毛的那张讽刺的脸。“嗯……我总是很容易对你产生欲望嘛，”医生越描越黑地解释道，“一些碰触，一个吻，就像不久前在演员休息室里的那个，还有些荒谬的时刻，我只是看你……”  
  
“那时候你想要我？”福尔摩斯又打断了他。  
  
“啊，你问在那个橱里？”华生回想着那场景，不觉舔了下嘴唇，“是呀，你那个吻可是突然袭击呢。”  
  
“我以为你那时为了逼我就范才做。”福尔摩斯说。  
  
“不，不，”华生拉开了两人，但面对侦探的时候愣了一下，又只好承认，“不，也是……当时我想要你，是的，可是我也想，想让你说话。实际上我对这一点把握都没有，不过这么一试……”  
  
侦探眨了眨眼睛。“所以你不可能‘再也不碰’我？”  
  
医生张了张嘴巴，意识到有一丝不妙的气氛混进来。“嗯……我知道我做不到。”  
  
“你在诈我。”侦探渐冷的语气说，然而之后无奈地叹气，“可是我上当了。”  
  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我很抱歉。”医生抓住侦探的臂膀，急着解释道，“可是你只有那种时候才会稍微松下一点防线，尽管如此我也不能完全确定，我……”  
  
“我知道了。”侦探说。  
  
医生放心了，他能听懂侦探已经释然的语气。“不过你很少对我那么主动那么热情，”医生说，“而我向来欲望比你强烈一些，有时候我会担心是不是对你来说太多了。”  
  
侦探想了想，逐渐地，嘴角稍稍上扬。“不，没有，”他说，“起先我也有这个担心，可是你经常能恰到好处地唤起我的欲望。”  
  
这让华生心中晕开了一片喜悦。“是吗？”他问道，显然这是个废话，福尔摩斯会懒得回答，他还是会问，像个开心的傻子。“那么你……你现在想让我唤起你的欲望吗？”  
  
侦探抬头看了看他，犹豫了一会儿，但最终还是说：“除非你还想继续憋下去。”  
  
然后医生挨过来吻住了侦探的嘴唇，侦探觉得至少现在可以沉浸在这浓烈的情感里了。医生轻轻啄着他的眉尖，侧脸和耳垂的时候在他耳边悄悄地说：“我知道你想忘了某些事，我来帮你。”医生的一只手伸过来挽过他的腰，另一只手在他身上抚摸，正在寻找睡衣的入口，身躯贴过来，那块硬红的地方也贴着他，就好像能传染一样，他很快被唤起了。紧接着那缱绻的情意就随着那些落在他身上的亲吻，那些肌肤之亲，他的喘息，以及细细的汗水，弥漫到整间房间。  
  
+++  
  
这一回是真的归于常态了，华生医生这么想。  
  
虽然福尔摩斯仍然没有记起所有的事，可是并不影响他的工作，何况对案件的嗜好已成为他的习惯，无法戒掉，不可削减。此外，这也没有影响他们之间的关系，更确切地说，反倒使他们更亲密了。每次想到这儿的时候医生都要瞟一眼侦探，后者可能在钻研某片可疑的纸片，或某个实验，要不就看些书，亦或是依靠在医生的身上打盹儿。  
  
自那次谈话之后，福尔摩斯对他说的话多了些，虽然有时华生仍需要揣测。某些惬意的夜晚，医生又能像以前那样和侦探窝在沙发里，从各自干自己的事情到调情，从调情到嬉戏打闹，之后再干某些激烈的活动了。维克多•特雷弗的新闻在报纸上出现过几次，都被侦探面无表情地翻过去。偶然地，某些不经意的小东西会那么不经意地跳出来，勾起侦探的某些回忆，然后华生便去打消它。绝大多数的时候仍然浓情蜜意，也许由于记忆缺失的缘故，福尔摩斯比以前更依赖华生，不仅更加形影不离，还少了几分尖酸刻薄。华生一时还无法适应这样温柔好说话的侦探，连苦劝他进食和休息的机会都减少了。  
  
就像提到过的，福尔摩斯只有对案件的热情没有改变，还有那对自身安危毫无顾忌的作风也没变，而华生比以前更谨慎了，他决定决不能有一次，再哪怕有一次让福尔摩斯一个人去，不论在认识华生医生前，侦探是如何工作的，但如今有了他，就不一样了。  
  
于是几个星期之后一个凉飕飕的夜晚，福尔摩斯由华生搀扶着艰难地爬上贝克街二楼的楼梯，虽然上身稍微整理过，还不那么狼狈，可他的膝盖上沾着泥灰，左腿裤管上有个豁口，那里小腿上绑着的白色纱布完全抖露出了刚才发生的惊险“事迹”。  
  
华生小心地把福尔摩斯安置倒沙发上。“把裤子脱了。”他换上一副医生的口吻说。  
  
“在苏格兰场时你包扎过了。”侦探使劲儿盯着医生，说道。  
  
“把裤子脱了。”医生重复道，回身去拿医药箱。他不是没有挑逗的意味，因为他刚刚习惯了这样的福尔摩斯，让他不禁去想初涉情事的侦探。医生回来的时候，满意地看到侦探已经把裤子退到了膝盖，外套挂在沙发背上，正在脱着背心。  
  
“看来你想让我帮你。”华生开玩笑地说，福尔摩斯脱掉了背心，朝医生瞪了一眼，并没有刚才那样有力。医生窃笑，把那裤子继续往下拉，在受伤的地方格外仔细。  
  
“反正你迟早要扒光。”侦探说。医生抬头看了他一眼，心中尤其得意，侦探有些脸红，眼神也游离了，医生知道他即便在失忆之前都不擅长说露骨的情话，何况是现在这样特殊的情况。  
  
“你介意的话，可以抱一只垫子。”医生说，他绝不会放弃这个机会，温柔腼腆的福尔摩斯不是那么容易见到，即便他可以想象侦探之后会怎么报复。“我很想你下次能注意点儿。”医生说，挑开面前的吊袜带，“而且苏格兰场也不是好好包扎的地方。”  
  
福尔摩斯咽了一口口水，抿着嘴唇，他感到越来越不能定神，脑海里渐渐混乱起来。这让华生得以认真处理了一遍，要是以前侦探一定会用嘲讽回敬他。当华生医生完成了工作，又抬起头，手像是不舍似的依然留在侦探的小腿上。医生的眼神在侦探只剩衬衫的上身逡巡，两手不自觉地在那小腿上抚摸，当他又注意到侦探的脸时，问道：“你还好吗？你拽住那家伙的时候是不是被撞到了？”  
  
“我很好，也许该睡一觉。”侦探说。华生医生伸手摸了摸侦探的脑袋，仔细瞧了瞧，侦探深吸了一口气，却觉得被浸润在医生的体温之中。  
  
“这个时候本来就该休息。”医生笑道，“你感到不舒服务必告诉我。”说完华生把医药箱收拾起来，回来时福尔摩斯打着哈欠。  
  
医生看见他两眼蒙着水汽，光溜溜的修长的腿就那样醒目地横在沙发上，小腿上白色的纱布激起了医生的怜惜之情。医生重新坐下来时，手搭在那大腿上，不自觉地向上抚摸，指尖下细腻的触感让他觉得自己的眼神都不对了。  
  
“我想要你陪伴我。”福尔摩斯说，他仿佛看见宫殿的墙壁在嗡嗡地抖动着。  
  
“好。”华生的声音变得粗哑，往前靠近了些，手指沿着大腿向上，碰到了衬衫的下摆。  
  
“我想要你吻我。”福尔摩斯又说，他想他现在非常地需要他的医生。  
  
“你想要我吻你哪儿？”他的医生凑过去问道。  
  
“嗯……哪儿都要。”他回答。  
  
医生笑了，他们先交换了几个温柔的吻，交换了几个呼吸。医生一手扶到侦探的腰后面，“这儿。”医生说，然后吻了吻他的额头。“这儿。”接着是眉心。“还有这儿。”眼角。侧脸。下巴。和耳垂。这时医生退后，他瞥了一眼侦探不知什么时候弯起的双腿，于是两手又抚回到那腿上。“也许你想从这儿开始。”医生微微一笑，两眼盯着侦探，后者稍稍扬眉，轻轻地吸了口气，看着他缓缓附身。一个吻落在侦探小腿那儿绑着纱布的地方。侦探屏住呼吸，他的医生从不让他失望，医生轻轻吻了他的小腿，膝盖，然后顺着大腿向上轻舔，舌尖逐渐移到内侧。他忍不住举起一只手，手背遮住了嘴，但没遮住呜咽声。一而再，再而三，更多的喘息也漏了出来，他只能瞧见医生附在他双腿之间的脑袋了。  
  
福尔摩斯知道他很快会想起全部，随着他的思维宫殿里越来越乱，但不久便会归于平静，也许只消一个晚上，在那个时候，他希望他的华生陪伴他，和他在一起。  
  
+++  
  
华生医生在床上醒来的时候天才蒙蒙亮，实际上他是被福尔摩斯弄醒的，后者正饶有兴趣地玩弄着他的胡子。医生欣赏了一会儿头发乱糟糟的侦探，然后，侦探才望向他，两眼明亮而有神，似乎已经养足了精神。接着，侦探的手顺着医生的脖子，指尖像是描摹着医生的胫骨，顺着喉结向下，他的眼神也随之落到医生的胸膛上。  
  
“嘿，你好。”医生说。  
  
“嗯。”侦探看着自己的指尖，说道，“那天我和你生气，是因为，我觉得你和我睡觉是冲着我的外表，这让我认为你和他们没什么两样，我为我的愚蠢和之前的幻想而生气。”  
  
华生还朦胧着，没反应过来。“哪天？”他问道。  
  
福尔摩斯给了他一个不耐烦的眼神。“当然就是我去逮捕罪犯却反被那白痴掐在地上的那天，之后特雷弗又来插了一杠子。”  
  
“哦，哦。”华生回应道，他愣了一下才明白，“啊，你记起来了？”  
  
福尔摩斯送了个白眼。“当然。”接着他回身平躺着，看向天花板。  
  
“什么时候？”华生又问。  
  
“我一睁开眼的时候。”福尔摩斯回答，仍然看着天花板，“我都记起来了。”  
  
“好，好的。”华生也平躺下来，消化着刚才侦探告诉他的信息，这有些突然，尤其对于一个还睡意朦胧的人来说。他们两人挨在一起，沉默了一会儿，华生望向身边人的侧脸。“嗯……那我和你睡觉不是冲着你的外表，不，当然你确实很好看，我很喜欢这点，但是我重点是说……”  
  
“我知道了。”福尔摩斯打断了他，身体往被子里沉了沉。  
  
“那就好。”华生说。又是一阵沉默。  
  
“我也想告诉你，”福尔摩斯说道，“嗯……上次的谈话，我跟你说，在我当时的记忆中，是特指当时能想起来的回忆里面，嗯……你是功夫最好的那个，那方面的功夫。”  
  
华生不禁转头看福尔摩斯，而福尔摩斯依然盯着天花板，似乎不愿意直视他。“你难道要说其实我不是？”华生反问道。  
  
“嗯……”福尔摩斯皱眉，缓缓地看了医生一眼，虽然他的鼻尖之下都藏在被子里，可那眼神分明写满了尴尬和犹豫，这让医生更加着急，还十分失落。  
  
医生叹了口气，说道：“哎，你直说吧。”  
  
福尔摩斯又踌躇了一下，这对华生来说仿佛在等审判结果那样心急，突然地，侦探却发出一个笑声，闷在被子里。医生瞬间感到不妙，而侦探伸手拉住被子，尽管如此医生仍然知道他在放肆地笑着。医生张了张嘴想说什么，还是放弃了。  
  
“你刚才的表情真有意思，约翰。”侦探说。  
  
“好吧，好吧。”医生扬起眉毛，没想到侦探这么快就“报复”他了，“但我猜你还是会告诉我一个好消息。”  
  
“嗯哼。”侦探回应道。  
  
“那是什么意思？那不算回答。”医生说。  
  
侦探瞥了他一眼。“你是最好的，就算我现在回忆起来，你还是最好的。”他只好答道。  
  
“我要的就是这句话。”医生微笑，凑过去亲吻了一下侦探的脸，又柔声加了一句，“还有你。”他得意地看见侦探被他的突袭弄得猝不及防，还被侦探轻轻踢了一下。“你的腿还受伤，最好还是乖一点。”医生说着，紧挨过去搂住他。  
  
“我回来了。”侦探在医生的怀中仍然不服气地说道，“不会像之前那样好脾气了。”  
  
“哎，那之前你虽然温柔了点，但也谈不上好脾气。”医生回答，“没关系，你变成什么样我都扛得住。”医生感到侦探往他的怀抱中钻了钻，他收紧了手臂，仿佛怕丢了什么似的。  
  
又过了一会儿，侦探闷闷地说：“谢谢你，约翰。”  
  
“不用这么说，我也谢谢你，歇洛克。”医生抚着他的背。  
  
他们之间有一些变了，有些没变。  
  
约翰•华生医生仍旧自恃最了解歇洛克•福尔摩斯，这没变，不过他比以前更了解了。

  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个到小腿肚子的长筒袜和吊袜带我只是脑补了一下。  
> 谈情说爱了这么多终于完结了。


End file.
